


Stripped & Polished

by Morgana, Winchesterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Human AU, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Masturbation, No Hale Fire, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unsafe Sex, Vibrators, teenwolfbigbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 77,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterek/pseuds/Winchesterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is 17 and he’s sick of being a virgin. The last two and a half years of trying to get laid by every guy in the school (both straight and gay) haven’t worked out and the time he came onto his long time crush Jackson Whittemore blew up in his face. That was it. He was going to go out to a club and find someone to fuck him and they would be just as good as anyone else he was trying to have sex with. He goes to Jungle to scope out his prospects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [teenwolfbigbang](http://teenwolfbigbang.livejournal.com/) on lj.
> 
> Go check out the AMAZING art that was made for this story [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1121073). Leave LOTS of LOVE for our artist!
> 
> So much thanks to my beta [Thraceadams](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams) for turning this around on such a short notice. I don't know where I'd be without you!
> 
> And last but not least my co-author Morgana.
> 
>  
> 
> _edit: at some point I may go back and re-edit this fic._

Tonight was the night. It had to be. Stiles had been planning this for weeks and planning turned into putting it off and then him being nervous, but he was finally going to do this. He was going to have sex. At least, he hoped he was. He was going to go out and have fun and try and pick up someone or hopefully someone would pick him up and make it less awkward since he really didn’t know how to do any of that, either. He tied his shoes and got up from his bed to look in his mirror and give himself a once over. "This is kinda as good as it gets..." he didn’t really know how to be hot; he just knew how to be himself. 

A knock on his door alerted him to a parental presence. "So, as good as it gets isn't good enough?" his mother teased, leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over her chest. "And just who are you worrying about impressing, anyway?" 

"Uh... no one," he smiled innocently at her. "It's just me and Scott," since that's who he told his mom he was going to be spending the night with. He'd filled Scott in on the plan and Scott's mom was working tonight so no one would really know. Unless he failed and ended up at Scott’s anyway. 

"You and Scott," she said wryly, clearly not believing him for a minute. "Since when do you worry about looking good for Scott? Unless you have something to tell me about you two..." 

"Well... I guess that's a conversation we need to have," he made a face. "You know... since I'm gay and Scotts not, I think we have a problem," he joked and then smiled at her. "Why can’t I just want to look nice? Does there have to be a reason?" 

"There's always a reason with you." She smiled and pushed off the door, walking over to him and reaching up to smooth a hand over his head, a familiar gesture. "Might as well fess up now before I have to call your dad. You guys are going to a party, right?" 

"Yeah, maybe for a little bit." She didn’t really need to know where though or what his plans were. "Are you gonna tell dad?" He really didn’t want his dad trying to go to every house party trying to crash it to look for him. Especially since he wouldn’t be at any of them. 

"Do I ever?" She sighed and shook her head. "Just... make sure it's not like the last one, okay?" Then she smoothed a hand over his shoulder. "You know, Jackson Whitmore’s a blind idiot if he can't see what a catch you are." 

"Well there's plenty more out there, right?" he smiled at her, not really wanting to think about his last embarrassment and how much it had sucked for it to happen in a party full of, well - people. "He's a douche anyway." 

"Language," she chided, but there was no real heat to it. "But yeah, you're right. He is." Then she gave him a curious glance. "Where's your bag, if you're planning on spending the night?" 

Crap. "Well you know I practically live at Scott’s," he reminded her. "I have a drawer and everything." He'd spent so much time overnight at his best friends he even had his own toothbrush there so he didn’t have to pack a bag anymore. They were like boyfriends with none of the benefits. 

The faint flash of 'busted' across his face hadn't completely escaped her attention, but Anne decided not to push it for the moment. "Okay, have fun. And tell Melissa I'll call her later, okay?" A smirk that was the mirror image of her son's appeared. "You know, just to make sure you two get back all right." 

"She's working tonight," which was one of the benefits. Fuck. He had to tell Scott to come with him or find somewhere to be. "Plus we're gonna make it an early night... so we'll probably be back before she finishes her graveyard shift." 

"Okay. Well, you boys have fun and don't get into TOO much trouble." She turned around and headed back out of the room. "And be home in time for family breakfast tomorrow!" Sunday breakfasts in the Stilinski household were a long-standing tradition, one quite firmly entrenched since before Stiles' birth. "Scott's welcome to join us, as always." 

"Yeah, okay. I'll let him know," he assured her and smiled, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before she walked off. Stiles gave himself one more look before he grabbed his wallet, keys and phone and headed out to the jeep. Once he was in he dialed Scott’s number and buckled up, starting her up. 

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, except you have to come to breakfast with me in the morning," Stiles replied and pulled out of the drive. "I'll probably have to come shower at your house anyway after tonight if things go as planned." 

"I still think you're nuts," Scott told him. "C'mon, Stiles, don't you wanna wait to find the right person? School's starting soon and there might be someone new, like Allison was last year and -" 

"I think I've tried just about every reasonably attractive dude at school, both gay and straight," Stiles reminded him. "I've run out of options and it's not every day someone as hot as Allison is new at school. You're lucky she's a girl or I'd've been all over that." And he still would've gotten shot down, but he would have tried! 

"So you're just gonna go to some skeezy club and hook up with a drunk dude? Seriously, Stiles, you could do a lot better than the losers who usually go to places like that." 

"I'm not going to a skeezy club. I'm going to Jungle and Danny goes there," he reminded him. "He's not drunk half the time he's there..." The other half he couldn’t be quite so sure. Either way, drunk Danny or sober Danny - neither really helped him get laid.

"Yeah, but you don't have Danny's self-control," Scott reminded him. Not when Stiles had gotten drunk because Allison left HIM. "Look, just... be careful, okay? And call if you need me to come get you or anything."

He sighed. "Okay, I will," he promised, but he really wasn’t intending things to go that way. Stiles was getting laid. Tonight. "I'll see you in the morning," and before Scott could tell him not to go out and try to get laid again he disconnected. 

Stiles drove to the club, parked and got in and even managed to get a drink at the bar with his fake ID. That's where he stayed for the first few hours, sipping at his drink and working his way up to considering going to dance. A glass was set down in front of him. "Rum and coke," the bartender said. "From that guy over there." He pointed over at a man in a leather jacket, with a smirk on his face that warned of good times and heartbreak all at once. 

Stiles looked at the drink and raised a brow and then over where the bartender said the guy was at and oh god - HE bought HIM a drink?! Stiles looked at the drink again and took it. "Thanks," he said to the bartender and then looked around, just to make sure it wasn’t supposed to be for someone else. Of all the times he'd gone out, this was the first time anyone had ever bought him a drink (other than Scott). Stiles gave the guy a smile and raised the glass before taking a sip from the straw, all dork like since him and straws didn’t really understand each other. 

A wink answered him and the guy smiled when he picked the drink up. It wasn't a nice smile - it was too cocky and self-assured for that - but it promised sex, and when the guy pushed away from the bar and sauntered over, his whole stance and walk promised sex, too. "Hey. You know, usually the way this works is, I buy you a drink and you come over so we can make small talk before we go somewhere else." 

"I guess I'm a rebel then," Stiles grinned up at him and tried not to let his nerves get to him. "I'm Stiles," He offered. No last names, right? That was how this was supposed to work. At least that's what all his Google research had told him. Apparently he'd missed the notes about how to respond to being bought a drink. 

"John Bonham," he responded, leaning against one of the stools next to him. "And a rebel, huh? I like rebels."

Stiles gave him a look then. "Isn’t that the name of the drummer for Led Zeppelin?" Obviously it wasn’t his name, then. He was hot enough, for sure, at least. "I don’t really do this... am I supposed to be giving a fake name?" 

"Hey, I can't help it if my dad was a Zep fan," he started to say, then burst out laughing when Stiles asked about fake names. "Oh, you're just adorable." He reached out to put a hand on his shoulder, proprietary and warm. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm gonna take REAL good care of you." 

For some reason that put Stiles off. Yeah, he'd come here for sex, but he'd never really been looked at like a piece of meat before. "How about -" he dug in his pocket for some cash, “I pay you back for the drink and we call it even?" Cause he didn’t think he wanted to lose his virginity to this guy. 

"I got a better idea." He waved off the cash as Stiles pulled it out. "See, I got a brother and you're JUST his type." Another smirk. "Mine, too, for that matter. So whaddaya say you and me get outta here and -"

"He's not interested," a voice said from behind him. 

Stiles was surprised when he heard another voice breaking into the offer and glanced back at him, still trying to process that he’d been invited to a threesome that he so wasn't ready for, especially for his first time. He wouldn't be able to walk for weeks!

"What are you, his keeper?"

"That's none of your business. He said he's not interested. Now take the money and get lost." The new man's voice stayed calm and even, never rising, but there was no mistaking the potential threat in it. 

"For the drink," Stiles said, handing the bill to 'John Bonham' so he could go and buy one for someone else. 

"Stiles, tell him you're not interested." 

Stiles looked at the stranger and apparently he'd been listening in for a while if he knew his name. "Sorry...I'm not," he said and pushed the bill at John again. He was never accepting another drink ever again if all the guys were going to be like this when he did. 

For a minute, it looked as though 'John' was going to push the issue, but finally he grabbed the money, muttered, "Forget it," and took his drink, stomping back to a booth where another man was openly laughing at him.

"Sorry about that," the new guy apologized. "Some of these jerks can get a little pushy when they hear no. Especially since most of them don't hear it often." 

Stiles watched him go, breathing easy now that John was gone and looked back at his savior. "Yeah, well, thanks. How long were you watching my horrible disaster?" Obviously Stiles had no experience in this, otherwise he wouldn’t have taken the drink if he knew it was going to be like THAT. 

"A little while," he admitted. "You seemed kind of lost, and those guys tend to react to that." He smiled. "I'm Derek, by the way." 

Derek. That seemed like an honest name, even though it could be just as bogus as John Bonham. At least he seemed honest. "And what kinda guy are you?" he asked, giving Derek a smile. He didn’t seem like a jerk, but it could be part of his master plan. Swoop in and save him so he could be the one to pick him up. At least he was 10 times better of a choice. 

"Well, I'd like to think I'm the good type," he said with a smile. "But then, I'm pretty sure everyone does." He raised a hand to call the bartender over. "You want a drink? No strings attached, I promise." 

"I still got this one," he said raising the rum and coke, which he'd paid for himself after he'd given John the money back. "And I paid for it... so I'm gonna drink it. Thanks though. Maybe after I'm done with this one?" Maybe not. He knew he shouldn’t be drinking too much tonight since he was probably going to go over to Scott’s later, especially after his strikeout with John. Derek seemed too nice to be patrolling for a one-night stand, especially with him. Stiles was just a pathetic virgin that apparently couldn’t take someone actually coming onto him. 

"Sure," he agreed. "I'll have a beer," he told the bartender, then looked back at Stiles. "So what type of guy are you?" 

"Someone looking for the good type," but he couldn’t find that, either. He couldn’t find a boyfriend and he sure as hell could get laid by someone decent. WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HIM?! He'd been asking himself that for at least the last two years. He just smiled, even though it was a little sad and glanced at the bartender when he brought Derek his drink. 

"Looking for the good type?" Derek smiled and raised his beer for a drink. "That sounds pretty promising for me, doesn't it? Assuming you think I'm the good type, that is." 

"You seem pretty good," he agreed and took another drink from his straw even though his battle with it didn’t fair any better than earlier. When he saw Derek looking at him, he stopped drinking and thinking better of it, not wanting to seem like a huge spaz and put his drink down on the bar. 

Derek chuckled softly. "You know, I really hate to agree with a jerk, but he had one thing right - you are pretty adorable." He took a sip of his beer. "So are you waiting for a friend?" 

Stiles smiled at that and couldn’t help the blush that crept into his cheeks. "Uh, no. I'm here by myself..." He shrugged. "Thought I'd give it a try, but until now it hasn’t really been that fruitful," he admitted. "How about yourself?" 

"If I say my sister made me come, are you going to think I'm a hopeless loser with no social life like she does?" Derek grinned at him over the rim of his beer bottle. "She thinks I don't get out enough, and she's always trying to get me to go do something. So every now and then I give in to shut her up more than anything." 

"You don’t have to go out all the time to have fun," Stiles agreed and took his glass to take a drink again, avoiding the straw this time. "I mean... you can have plenty of fun staying in, too." But that usually meant Stiles was either with Scott or playing video games by himself. 

"Is that your way of asking if I'm single?" Derek teased. "Cause if it is, I am." But the smile he gave him said he didn't necessarily want to be. 

"You seem like you could have any guy you want," Stiles pointed out, which was one of the reasons he was still surprised he was here talking to him. Stiles knew he wasn’t ugly, but he wasn’t a God, either. "So why are you single?" He hoped it wasn’t too personal of a question or that he'd broken some kinda rule, like with the drink. 

"Laura says I'm too antisocial and picky." And maybe she was right, although Derek had his own thoughts on that. "I guess most of it's that I've been focused on school and work, though. And I want someone better than a jerk like that guy - that tends to narrow the pool a little, too." Or a lot. 

Great. Stiles wondered if he would be too picky to sleep with him. Stiles found himself wishing he could be the guy Derek might consider dating, just because he seemed so nice and just genuinely good. "Well... I've never had a boyfriend," he confessed. "Not that I'm a closet case. I'm not," he added quickly. 

"Good to know." He took another drink. "Although I'm pretty sure if you were, you wouldn't be at the only gay bar in town on a Saturday night." 

Stiles chuckled softly at that. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He hadn’t really thought about it that way, but then again people turned their heads sometimes in a town like this. He hadn’t known some of the kids at school were gay until he saw them here. It wasn’t really an issue so no one talked about it. Stiles tapped his fingers on the bar a little, trying not to let his nerves get the best of him as he sat there and watched Derek. "You wanna get outta here?" Stiles had made up his mind and this was either going to be to it, or not. 

Derek raised one eyebrow. "You sure? I thought you weren't looking for something like that." He finished his beer and set it down on the bar, then shook his head when the bartender started over. "I think I'd better head on home." 

Stiles' heart sank and he sighed when Derek said he was leaving. "Wait," he said softly and caught Derek's arm before he could walk away. "I am... just not with that jerk." He didn’t release him even though he knew he probably should at the look he was getting. "Can I come with you?" 

"You wanna come home with me." When Stiles nodded, Derek stared at him for a minute. Then he leaned in, moving slowly enough to give Stiles plenty of time to stop him or move away before their lips met in a careful kiss. 

Stiles melted when Derek's lips touched his, a quiet moan was muffled into the kiss. Stiles wrapped an arm around Derek’s neck and opened up for him. Fuck. He was being kissed. Kissed! By this gorgeous guy! The contact had Stiles hot and hungry for more, finding that he wanted this guy to be his first even more. He didn’t seem like a jerk and if his kisses were this good, then everything else should be too. 

Derek deepened the kiss when Stiles opened for it, his tongue dipping in to rub along the Stiles’ before he pulled back. "Looks like you really DO wanna come home with me," he murmured with a smile. Derek dug into his pocket, pulling a twenty-dollar bill and his phone out, tossed the money onto the bar and texted Laura to let her know he was going home – and not alone, either. He shut his phone off before the barrage of questions could start. “Okay, let’s go. You want me to drive or do you want to follow me?”

Between the kiss and Derek, Stiles' brain was foggy with need and it took him a second to realize Derek was talking to him. "Uh, I'll follow you." That way he could leave when they were done and Derek wouldn’t have to worry about having to bring him back to the club to get his Jeep. Especially after he realized Stiles had no experience in bed. He wanted to avoid that whole awkwardness afterwards. 

Derek nodded. "That's probably a good idea. I'm interviewing for a new job Monday and I'll need tomorrow to get ready for it." He moved in to kiss him again. "But you don't have to leave right away... I'll have all day tomorrow to get ready, so you can definitely stay a while." 

"Really?" but - that wasn’t how this was supposed to work. He was supposed to get laid and leave. Those were the rules. Stiles couldn’t avoid thinking that it would be nice not to just have to leave like that, though. He wasn’t sure how mobile he would be afterwards since it was supposed to hurt pretty bad before it got a lot better. "Yeah... okay. I mean, if you want me to." 

"Like I said, not really into the whole hump and dump thing." Derek grinned at him, then pointed to a sleek black Camaro. "This is me." 

Hot guy. Hot car. Nice. Not into hitting it and quitting it and - what was the problem here? Why couldn’t this guy be his boyfriend? "That's me," he said and pointed over to his blue Jeep. "I'll bring her around and follow you." Stiles hesitated, wanting to just kiss him right there against his car, but he settled for heading over to his Jeep and getting into the driver's seat. He was a nervous wreck. "It's okay, you got this," he breathed in and out heavily, trying to calm himself down. "I'm gonna do this and everything’s going to be great." 

At least he hoped it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek got in his car and waited for the blue Jeep to come around before he pulled out and started for his apartment. He kept his speed down and watched in the rearview mirror, making sure that Stiles was following him. Ten minutes later, he swung into his parking spot, got out, and pointed over at the visitor's area for Stiles, then leaned back against the Camaro while he waited for him.

Miraculously, Stiles found a spot and parked, sitting there for a couple of minutes just freaking out before he got himself together and got out. It didn’t take him long to cover the space between him and Derek and he smiled at him leaning against the Camaro. "You live close," he pointed out lamely and took a step closer to lean in for another slow kiss.

Derek didn't answer, just pulled Stiles against him and kissed him right back, enjoying the slow, leisurely dance of tongues. "There is one thing," he said when they broke apart for air. "I probably should've mentioned it back at the bar, but I don't bottom." One hand moved down to cup Stiles' ass and squeeze. "Is that gonna be a problem?"

Stiles just shook his head, eyes glazed from the rush of hormones he was getting from all the kissing and contact and fuck - he was already starting to get hard. "No, that's not a problem. I'm okay with that." Maybe eventually he'd want to top someone, but right now Stiles just wanted to get fucked, a lot - in several different positions.

Derek grinned. "Good." He pulled him in for another kiss, hand slipping into his back pocket to hold him there and let him feel as his own dick hardened. They were both panting when Derek broke from the kiss. "Ready to go in?"

Stiles just leaned his forehead against Derek's for several moments, breathing him in before he managed to pull away enough to nod. "Yeah - yeah, I'm ready." He was more than ready for this moment. He was going to get laid. Finally!

"Good." Derek took his hand, lacing their fingers together, and tugged him along as he started for his apartment. There was another round of kissing up against the door while Derek tried to get it unlocked. Keys were tricky bastards, but eventually he managed to make them work and pushed the door open. One hand slid under Stiles' t-shirt, fingers brushing against his stomach. "Bedroom's down the hall," he mumbled against Stiles' lips.

"Yeah?" he breathed, kissing Derek again, making no move to leave the doorway anytime soon. God, Derek's fingers felt awesome and just - everything. He started imagining those fingers lubed and fucking into his ass and he groaned into the kiss. "That means we have to move."

Derek shoved his free hand into Stiles' back pocket again. "Sooner we move, sooner we can get naked," he growled, nipping Stiles' lip as he used his grip on him and his body weight to nudge Stiles into motion, walking him back across the living room. "And my bed's a lot more comfortable than the couch."

Stiles thought his brain fried when Derek nipped his lip and he was moving on autopilot, too focused on kissing and touching every part of Derek he could get. Naked. Bed. Derek's bed. Oh, fuck. He was going to be naked in Derek's bed. That was enough to make Stiles really start moving with thought. "Which one?" he asked since there w ere a couple of doors in the hallway. One had to be a bathroom and Stiles didn’t want to end up there over the bedroom.

"End of the hall on the right." Derek pulled away just far enough to allow him to shove Stiles' shirt up, then strip it off, revealing pale skin with more muscle than he would've suspected. "Nice," he commented, mouth watering when he thought about marking him up. But he couldn't do that - had to be nice, especially the first time. And something about Stiles made him want to treat him right, see that he was a limp, shuddering mess by the end of the night.

Stiles had never really been any kind of naked around anyone other than Scott and maybe the locker room, but it had never been anything like this, especially not when he was about to strip all the way down with Derek to get fucked. Oh god. "I'm glad you approve," he smiled and moved back towards the room, tugging Derek with him by his belt loop. "Wanna see you too," he breathed between kisses, moving his hands up to push at Derek's shirt so he could take it off of him.

The shirt tangled up in Derek's armpits and he had to pull away to shrug out of his leather jacket and strip the shirt off. Everything hit the floor with a dull thud, but Derek didn't look over at it, too intent on getting Stiles back into his room. Derek gave Stiles a gentle push to get him onto the bed, then dropped to his knees on the carpet in front of it, hands parting his legs as he stroked up his thighs. "You got any kinks, or are you a vanilla guy?"

Stiles just looked at him, not really sure what to say because he didn’t have an answer. He'd never done this before. "I-I don’t know...I mean as long as no one gets hurt I guess I could try anything once." He definitely wanted to try stuff and if Derek wanted to show him then he was willing to learn.

Derek smiled slowly. "Good to know." He reached for his fly, popping the button open and easing the zipper down while his free hand rubbed over the visible bulge of Stiles' dick. "Looks like you've got something for me there."

Stiles couldn’t help the sound he gave in response to both Derek's hand and the look he was giving him. "Yeah - yeah... think I have a lot of things for you," he managed to get out, so caught up in how Derek's hand felt. It was so different than having to do it himself and tonight he was going to get as much as he could from Derek and give what he could before it was all over in the morning.

He chuckled and squeezed him through the denim. "I bet you do." One more rub and squeeze and he reached up to hook his fingers in Stiles' belt loops. "Lift up for me," he instructed and when Stiles did, the pants were tugged down, leaving him in just his briefs. "That's unusual," Derek commented, tracing the Batman logo on the crotch. "Gotta say, I wouldn't have expected to find that."

"What? He's a great superhero," Stiles defended and looked down at his underwear, guessing he could have chosen something different for tonight but he hadn’t really thought that it would be a problem. Plus, they were the only black pair that he owned and of all things right now Derek was fascinated with his underwear? "You don’t like Batman?"

"I'm not saying anything against Batman," Derek said with a smile. "Unless he tries to stop me from taking those off, cause I really wanna get you naked." He spread his fingers out over the logo, then curled them around Stiles' dick and squeezed gently.

Stiles' heart was pounding in his ears when Derek's hand touched him again and he tried not to let how nervous he was show. "You're doing it wrong, then," He said softly and moved his own hands to push at the band of his underwear to work them down his hips. He wiggled them off, freeing his dick for Derek and they ended up tangled around his knees in the process.

"Not into teasing?" he laughed, pulling the underwear the rest of the way off and tossing them aside. He grabbed Stiles' knees and yanked him forward, then bent to lick up along the length of his dick.

Stiles whimpered then, moving his hands into Derek's hair and Stiles wasn’t sure he would be able to last much longer if Derek kept doing that. "Can do all the teasing after the clothes come off," he suggested and leaned down to kiss Derek, hot and heavy with his fingers buried in his hair.

Derek nipped his lip again, then ducked down to lick another stripe up his dick. "Your clothes are off," he teased, turning his head to blow over the freshly wet skin.

"Yeah, but yours aren’t," Stiles mumbled through another groan, whining softly afterwards. "If you're gonna - I might come," he warned him, if Derek was going to give him a blowjob. "I mean, if you're into that sorta thing." He wasn’t sure if he'd be able to tell Derek to pull off in time before he came.

"Be a good way to take the edge off," Derek commented, smirking up at him. "And I doubt you're so old that you won't be able to go again after." Another slow lick, but this one ended with him sucking on the tip.

A new sensation shot through Stiles and he moaned loudly, toes curling and hands dropping to Derek's shoulders and gripping him firmly until his knuckles were white and his fingers were digging into skin. "Oh my god...oh my - don’t stop."

Derek responded by sliding down further, taking more in until he was halfway, then backing off. He circled his tongue around the head, then ducked down again, setting a slow, deliberate rhythm, one designed to draw it all out.

Stiles was panting heavily by the time Derek took him in his mouth again, unable to keep himself from fully rolling his hips into Derek's mouth on a whimper, his head spinning with the sensation of it all and it felt so fucking good that Stiles felt like he was going to die right there and he'd be okay with it. "MMmhnnnghh Derek - oh god, Derek."

Derek had to back off when Stiles thrust up into his mouth, and he put his hands on his hips, pinning them to the bed as he sucked hard on the tip, then went down for another stroke, humming faintly this time.

"Oh my GOD!" Stiles groaned, trying to move against Derek's hands. Derek's mouth was warm and perfect and - "Derek...wait, fuck - Derek!" Stiles jerked against him, unable to do anything other than grunt and moan as he came in hot bursts into Derek's mouth with little warning. But given that it was the first blowjob he'd ever gotten, he thought he'd lasted pretty long.

Derek didn't have much choice to do anything but swallow as Stiles came in his mouth. He looked up, licking his lips, then crawled onto the bed to kiss Stiles, sharing the taste with him. "Looks like you liked that..."

Stiles opened for the kiss, whimpering into Derek's mouth and wrapping his arms around him to pull him in closer. He'd never gotten a blowjob and definitely had never been kissed after he'd come in someone’s mouth, but Stiles thought he could get used to the taste of himself on Derek's lips. "I'm sorry," he said softly when he parted to breathe. "I shoulda tried to give you more time to pull off." It was hard for Stiles to feel horrible about it with how good he felt, but he at least needed to apologize.

Stiles really was adorable. "I don't mind," Derek assured him. "You don't have anything I need to know about, do you?" And okay, it was a little late to be asking, but better late than never.

"No, I don’t have anything," Stiles shook his head, guessing that should've been the first thing he asked before he asked Derek to bring him home but he hadn’t really thought about it. "You?"

"I'm clean." Or at least, Derek assumed he was. He hadn't been tested, but then he also hadn't had more than a blowjob in two years, and he'd always used condoms for sex.

"Good," Stiles grinned then, pulling Derek into a lazy kiss. "Now about those jeans..." he wanted Derek naked and warm against him and Derek's jeans were the only thing in the way of that.

Derek smirked and crawled up on the bed, then rolled over onto his back. "What about 'em?" He gave Stiles a purely filthy look, already looking forward to feeling Stiles' hands on him. And thank God for Laura and her insistence on the pants that were so tight he couldn't wear underwear - one less layer to get through.

Stiles felt his nerves start to rise again when Derek rolled over onto his back and looked at him. Fuck. "I think it's time they came off, don’t you?" He licked his lips and let his eyes roam over Derek before he forced himself to roll onto his side and reach a hand out to undo the button and start to pull down the zipper.

"I like the way you think," Derek said with a smile, arching his hips up to let Stiles tug his jeans down. He had to bite back a groan of relief when his dick sprang free, and he felt all sorts of pride when he saw Stiles' face. "Everything okay?"

Stiles pulled Derek’s jeans off and tossed them onto the floor, unable to just keep from staring at Derek and fuck - he was gorgeous. "Y-yeah," he assured him and nodded, drawing in a careful breath. "It's really nice," he smiled at him nervously and reached out to grip Derek's dick, giving him a careful stroke. He'd never given a blowjob before and he really didn't want to disappoint Derek. He gave excellent handjobs though. At least he thought so. He'd always gotten off well enough.

"Nice?" Derek repeated dubiously. He'd heard his dick called a lot of things, from 'fucking gorgeous' to 'holy shit, it's huge' but never NICE. But then Stiles wrapped his hand around it and anything else Derek might've said was lost in a moan.

Encouraged by Derek's moan, Stiles leaned up over him to give him a kiss and grinned. "Very nice," he breathed, starting up a slow, steady pace. He didn’t want Derek to come before he fucked him. "You're so big, god - can’t wait to feel you inside me." Stiles had all kinds of fantasies about taking a huge cock and it looked like he was going to get his chance tonight.

That was more like it. Derek reached up to pull him down for another kiss, wet and dirty, just like the handjob he was getting. "Lube's in the drawer," he told him, free hand moving down to squeeze that sweet, smooth ass. "Get it for me? Wanna open you up so I can fuck you hard."

Stiles nodded, kissing Derek again and reluctantly released his dick to crawl over and dig in the nightstand for the lube. He ended up straddling Derek's hips when he pulled out the lube with a victorious grin. "How do you want me?" Stiles found himself willing to do it any way that Derek wanted as long as he was getting fucked tonight.

Derek took the lube and squeezed his ass again. "Like this, for now." He flipped the cap open with his thumb and drizzled some out onto his fingers. "Lets me open you up while you do... whatever it is you want to do," he teased, reaching back to rub slick fingers over the tiny hole there.

Whatever it was that he wanted to do. Yeah, he could do that. Stiles just nodded, eyes fluttering shut on a moan at Derek's fingers brushing over his hole and fuck - he was going to get fingered open and fucked on Derek's gorgeous dick. This night couldn’t get any better. He leaned down to kiss Derek, settling on top of him, rocking his hips against him, and feeling Derek's dick slide against his. Stiles was already half-hard again.

Derek was a little surprised when Stiles started frotting against him, but since it allowed him to feel every last twitch of Stiles' dick as he hardened, he wasn't about to complain. Besides, this way he got to kiss him, tongue sliding into his mouth as two fingers pressed slowly in, a steady push that let him know he was going to take his time with this.

Stiles had to stop kissing him, taking a shaky breath at the steady burn of Derek's fingers pushing into him. He loved the feeling whenever he did it to himself, but it felt ten times better having Derek do it for him. "God that feels good," and he gave a roll of his hips to put a point on it before kissing Derek again, slow and steady - taking his time to explore Derek's mouth and savor it.

Derek was so glad Stiles wasn't trying to rush him,, that he was enjoying it, too. Derek rewarded him with a kiss and a shift of his fingers, pushing in a little faster and crooking them just right with the next press, which he thrust up against him. And God, that really did feel good. He moaned, already knowing that if anyone got impatient, it was probably going to be him. Two years was just too long.

Stiles groaned against Derek's lips, pushing back against his fingers before thrusting against him again. Derek really seemed to like taking things slow and Stiles was okay with doing just that. He wanted to remember all of this. Every last detail, down to the color of Derek's eyes and how his lashes looked when they were closed and he was moaning. He'd made a good choice, happy that he was giving it up to Derek and not some jerk like club-John. He was lucky.

Derek nipped Stiles' lip, loving the little shudder he got when he did that. It told him there might be something there, something even Stiles didn't know about, but they could look into that later. Right now, he needed to get him opened up, because he wanted inside before he came all over himself like he was back in high school. He pulled his fingers out, added more lube, then pressed in again with three. "That okay?" he asked when Stiles gasped, stilling to make sure. "Jesus, you're tight."

"Yeah....yeah," Stiles nodded, shuddering at the three fingers pushing into him. "I'm okay," he assured him and it was a little sooner than he would've done himself, but Stiles still groaned once the initial pain passed and it turned into a pleasant burn when he relaxed around Derek's fingers. "Hopefully not too tight." Derek was big and Stiles hoped he could take him.

Derek chuckled, twisting his fingers a little as he pulled back and pushed in again. "No such thing," he assured him. "You're gonna feel amazing around me." And he was willing to bet he'd make the sweetest sounds, too, if the little whimpers and gasps that kept slipping out now were any indication. He moved in and out a few more times, then tilted his fingers and pushed in, aiming right for -

"Oh my GOD!" Stiles groaned loudly, jerking against Derek when a rush of pleasure hit him and he was torn between shoving back against Derek's hand to get more and thrusting against him out of his body's need to fuck. "God, Derek-" He whimpered and kissed him deeply, breathing him in and pressed back onto his fingers again as he muffled a moan into Derek's mouth.

Found it. God, Derek loved that, the first press against the prostate, the way it always made the body against his jerk like a live wire. And Stiles was so responsive it made his head spin. "Like that?" he murmured against Stiles' mouth, crooking his fingers to press against it again. "Just imagine what it's gonna be like when I hit it while I fuck you."

Stiles was a whimpering mess, holding onto Derek firmly to ground himself at that perfect feeling. "God…need that. Oh my god - fuck, uhhhhnnnnghh Derek. Feels so - fuck." Stiles couldn’t find a word to describe it because he'd never felt anything like that before. He'd never managed to get it just right when he tried himself, but if Derek could do it Stiles was perfectly fine with that.

"Yeah," Derek breathed, pressing it again. He watched Stiles shake and cling to him and that was just hot as fuck. "Yeah, that's it." He rolled them over, grinding down against Stiles before he eased his fingers out and reached for the lube.

Stiles just looked up at him, giving a sound of protest when Derek removed his fingers and he leaned up on his elbows to watch him. Fuck. "Why'd you stop?" He was already reaching for Derek to pull him into a kiss, missing the contact already.

"Need to get ready to fuck you," Derek told him, leaning over to retrieve a condom from the bedside table, then froze. "Shit," he swore softly. "I, uh, I don't have anything." It had been so fucking long since he'd gotten laid that he'd basically given up on buying condoms. Now he wished he hadn't thrown that box at Laura's head last month.

"You don’t-" and then Stiles realized what he was saying. Oh. He lay there and just looked at Derek and then at the nightstand and then at Derek again. If Stiles was honest with himself, they hadn’t exactly been safe with all the rubbing and him coming in Derek's mouth anyway. "I didn’t bring any either," he said softly and chewed on his lips. "But you don’t do this often, right? And you don’t have anything..." And Stiles knew that he shouldn’t take anything at face value, but so far Derek had been a standup guy and Stiles found himself really liking Derek.

He shook his head. "I've had a few blowjobs in the last two years, but nothing besides that." He'd been too burned from the disaster that was his last relationship. "It's okay, though. We don't have to fuck -" Although he thought his dick might kill him for it. "We can just... frot or something."

A few blowjobs... well, that wasn't that bad. Especially for two years after knowing what sex was like. Stiles sighed and rubbed a hand over his face and he couldn’t believe he was about to suggest this - "No, I want to." He really did. They'd already gotten this far and there was no way that Stiles wasn’t going through with this. "I want to." He leaned up and kissed Derek, taking the lube from him and opening it up to put some into his palm. He reached for Derek's dick to slick him up. "I want you."

Derek was about to point out that this was a serious discussion, one that they really shouldn't have in bed. The last time he'd gone bareback he'd been in high school and stupidly thought he'd found the love of his life when all he'd really found was good sex. But then Stiles slicked his hand up and wrapped it around him and he moaned. "God... trying to be rational, here, but you're not making it easy..."

Stiles kissed him, giving him another firm stroke and pulled Derek back on top of him once he was nice and slick and ready to fuck him. "You're clean... I'm clean. I want you and I know you want me, so don’t rationalize yourself out of this and let me have you."

Well, he'd tried. And he was a man, not a saint. Derek nodded and caught Stiles' mouth in a hard kiss. "Yeah, okay." He reached down to position himself, precome pulsing out as the tip of his dick brushed Stiles' hole. Then he kissed him deep as he pushed in, groaning at how incredibly tight and hot he was.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek and kissed him back, focusing on kissing Derek so he wouldn’t be too tense when he – “Oh my - OWowowowow!" It HURT! And it wasn’t like the things he'd read that said it would only hurt a little, it hurt a lot and suddenly Stiles was wondering if he should've used more lube. "Fuck!"

Ow? He was saying ow?!? Derek froze and stared down at him. "Stiles?" he asked, a line forming between his brows. He'd opened him up enough, he knew he had. So why was he in pain?

Stiles face was scrunched up from the pain and he had to focus on his breathing before he was able to answer Derek. "I'm okay... I'll be okay," he assured him, but he didn’t know how he was going to be okay when it felt like Derek was ripping him apart just by pushing into him.

"Bullshit you're okay." Derek scowled down at him, then started to pull out before Stiles' cry of pain and hands grabbing his ass stopped him. "What - what's going on? It shouldn't hurt..."

Fuck. It wasn’t supposed to go like this. They were supposed to have great sex and it was only supposed to hurt some. Now he had to actually tell Derek. "I haven’t exactly done this before." Stiles was embarrassed to even admit that and he couldn’t even imagine how Derek was going to react to the realization that he'd brought home a virgin to his bed.

"You're a virgin," Derek repeated. One of the hottest, horniest guys he'd ever had in his bed and he was a fucking VIRGIN?!? Derek swallowed hard. "I think I'd better stop..." At least until he could figure out why Stiles would want a one-night stand to take his virginity.

"No, no - don’t! Please. Don’t. I want this. I want it to be you." Even after all the guys he'd been chasing for years, Derek had been the best option and Stiles didn’t see why it shouldn’t be Derek. The only other person he'd actually considered sleeping with was Danny and Danny wouldn’t even look at him or take him seriously. "Please don’t stop..."

Derek licked his lips, then bent to kiss Stiles. There were so many questions - why, for starters. Why him, why now, why like this, but he guessed those could wait. Right now, he just kissed Stiles for a long minute, until they were both breathing raggedly. "Are you sure? You gotta tell me you're sure."

"I'm sure," Stiles nodded and tried to swallow the nerves that were swelling up inside of him again. He really didn’t want Derek to stop. "I wouldn’t have come home with you if I wasn’t," he added and leaned up to give Derek a careful kiss. "Don’t stop."

Derek nodded and pressed in a little deeper, starting to rock against him, keeping his movements slow and shallow. "Tell me if it's too much..." While he did that, Derek kissed him, stroking his hands over his body as he waited for Stiles to tell him to stop or keep going.

It was the most uncomfortable thing that Stiles had ever experienced, but he reminded himself that it was supposed to get a lot better once he got used to it. He winced and breathed out, telling himself he shouldn’t hold his breath cause he'd tense up and that would make things worse. Instead, he tried to focus on kissing Derek and Derek's hands touching him until it started to get a little better.

Derek had been moving a little deeper with every small movement until he was finally all the way in. He kissed Stiles and ran a hand down his side, pushing up onto his elbow so he could reach between them to close a hand around his half-hard cock. "It'll get better," he assured him. "Want to stop for a minute?"

Stiles just nodded, hoping that better would come sooner rather than later. "Maybe for a little bit." Maybe it would get better in a couple of minutes once he got used to the feeling of Derek inside of him. It had to, right? "I'm sorry. I guess I should've warned you... but I didn’t want you to tell me to leave."

Derek wanted to tell him he wouldn't have done that, but he knew that in all honesty, he probably would've. Virgins weren't really his thing, never had been, but then, he'd never actually tried going to bed with a virgin before Stiles. Gritting his teeth against the need to move, he nodded and kissed him, then said, "You know, we can stop if it's hurting too much."

Stiles just shook his head, knowing how much torture this had to be on Derek. "No.. I'm okay... it feels a little better," not much, but it was tolerable. "You can move..." he knew Derek needed to and Stiles wasn’t even sure if it was going to feel good his first time or second time or when, but he couldn’t just stop.

"I can wait 'til you're.... into it," Derek offered, squeezing Stiles' dick gently. He swiped his thumb over the tip and jacked him carefully, trying to coax him back to hard again before he fucked him like he wanted to. Or at least, more like he wanted to.

"It's not gonna start feeling better until you start moving," Stiles countered and closed his eyes, focusing on Derek's hand wrapped around his dick since that felt so much better. "Can’t just lay here all night, right?" He opened his eyes again and smiled a little, hating that he was ruining the mood with him being a virgin and all.

Derek chuckled and kissed him. "Yeah, we can." And hopefully Stiles would want him to move eventually. It might not be the screaming for it and writhing around needing it that Derek had been picturing, but it would be better than this. He jacked him a little bit more, then kissed him. "I'm not too heavy?"

Stiles just smiled and kissed him back, shaking his head when they parted. "You're just right," he assured him and leaned in for another kiss. Stiles was surprised how much he liked the weight of Derek against him and moaned softly as he hardened at his touch. Fuck... that was still really good. "Move for me, just to try it out."

"Yeah, okay." Derek rocked down against him, then pulled back just the tiniest bit and pressed back in. There were no screams of pain, so he guessed that was a good thing. "How's that?"

"Better," Stiles assured him and shifted a little to try and get more comfortable under him. "Keep going." He pulled him down then into a slow kiss, ingraining the taste of Derek's mouth into his brain since it was a big possibility that he'd never see him again after this.

Another slow, shallow thrust, more rocking than actually moving, and when Stiles didn't immediately tell him to stop, Derek tried actually moving back more before pressing in again. "Maybe I should add more lube," he panted. Anything to try to stop him from just fucking into Stiles like he really wanted to.

"If you think it'll help," Stiles nodded, agreeing. It had turned from pain into a familiar, easy burn, like when he tried to stretch himself with his fingers. "It's not so bad anymore." He could deal with this, just glad that he wasn’t hurting with every movement Derek made now.

"Okay." Derek pulled out slow and careful, then reached for the lube, slicking himself up again. Derek started to move back into place, then paused. "I could finger you some more if you want," he offered. Stiles had seemed to like that, and while Derek appreciated his willingness to keep going, he wanted him more than just willing. He wanted him hot for it, begging and desperate.

"As long as you promise to keep fucking me." He didn’t want Derek to think that he could just stop and finger him and that he'd be happy with that. Stiles still wanted Derek to keep fucking him, but remembering how good it had felt when Derek fingered him, well, he wasn’t about to turn that down, either.

"I will," Derek promised. And if he had flavored lube, he'd have rimmed him as well, but as it was, he just slicked his fingers up and pushed two in. They went easy and he bent to take Stiles' dick in his mouth, sucking him as he added a third. This time he realized he should've known from the start - Stiles was way too tight around his fingers to be anything but a virgin.

Stiles groaned the second Derek's mouth took his dick and he pushed down against Derek's fingers to see if he could wiggle Derek's fingers right onto that spot again. "That feels good." So much better than he'd felt seconds ago and Stiles wondered if it was it was because it was his first time or because maybe he just wasn’t supposed to be a bottom. That really sucked though if that was it, cause just the thought of getting fucked turned him on a lot.

Derek choked when Stiles thrusted into his mouth, then pulled off. "Why don't we try something else," he suggested. He rolled onto his back, then held a hand out. "C'mere." It took a little finagling, but eventually he managed to get Stiles positioned so he was kneeling over his head in what would usually be a 69 position, but for now, he just sank his fingers back in and opened up, swallowing Stiles hallway down with the first go.

Stiles wasn’t sure what the hell he was supposed to be doing when he moved where Derek wanted him. He was about to ask when he felt fingers in his ass again and Derek's mouth taking his dick in and - "Ohhhfuck!" He was careful not to move so he wouldn’t choke Derek like he had earlier, but that left him twisting his hands into the sheets and panting and groaning above him.

Derek sucked hard on his way back up, flicking his tongue over the tip. "You can move like this," he told him with a grin. "Or do anything else you want..." He twisted his fingers and when he pushed back in, he hit the prostate head on as he took Stiles' dick back into his mouth and suckled on the head again.

Stiles jerked again at the sudden contact against his prostate, but that didn’t last long before he was grinding back against Derek's hand to fuck his fingers against it. "Oh my god... fuck. Oh fuck-" He had to blink a few times before his brain could function and he realized that Derek's hard, gorgeous dick was right in front of his face. He hesitated, nervous as hell before he shifted his weight to grip Derek's dick long enough to lean down and close his mouth around him with a groan. The lube tasted horrible, but the salty hint of Derek made it better.

Derek groaned around Stiles' dick when he felt Stiles’ mouth wrap around his dick. Derek nailed Stiles' prostate again, turning his fingers to open him up as he fucked in a few more times, then had to pull back. "Wait," he panted when he realized just what Stiles was doing. "Wait, that's not - ohhhh God, you really shouldn't...."

When Derek stopped and told him he shouldn’t, Stiles pulled back off of him, wondering what he'd done wrong. It didn’t sound like Derek wasn’t enjoying it. "Why not? You said I could do anything I wanted."

"Yeah, but I was -" God, how the hell was he supposed to explain ass to mouth to a virgin?!? "I was just fucking you." And he planned to again, as soon as he could make Stiles beg for it. "It's not... healthy. You could get sick."

Oh. Yeah he guessed that made sense. He wiped his mouth and then frowned and shook his head as a realization hit him. "Even if I, you know - gave myself an enema earlier today?" He didn’t want any embarrassments to happen so he'd taken extra precaution to make sure he was extra clean before showering and getting ready to go out.

It still wasn't recommended, but it was probably better. "You were looking to get fucked tonight, weren't you?" he asked, a dark note of displeasure filling his voice. The thought of Stiles going out looking for it, maybe going home with someone like that asshole...

Stiles sighed and rubbed at his face with the back of his hand at the tone of Derek's voice. "You know what... maybe I should go..." he really hated to do that, but Derek really seemed to have a problem with the whole virgin thing and him looking to have sex. "I really didn’t think it was going to be that big of a problem."

Derek grabbed him and shoved him down onto his back, rolling over on top of him. "It's not that," he growled, looming over him, using his weight to press him down on the bed. "You could've ended up with someone else." And he had absolutely no right to be upset by that, he knew that, but he still was.

"If I wanted to, yeah," Stiles admitted. "You think this is the first night that I've actually gone out and done this?" Because it wasn’t. He'd been trying to get laid for the past two years minimum. "But I picked you because you weren’t a jerk and you seem like a really nice guy."

Not the first night. That, along with the mention of him as a nice guy, pulled him up short. "You - you've done this -" He licked his lips. "Did you give yourself an enema then, too?"

Stiles didn’t even understand why he had to explain it. He didn’t even get why Derek wasn’t excited that he was fucking a hot, tight virgin ass. Wasn’t that just about every guy's wet dream if they liked topping? "Yeah... most nights," he nodded and sighed. "At least the nights I didn’t drag Scott out with me. My best friend is such a cock blocker." He rolled his eyes at the thought of Scott and shook his head, remembering all the times Scott had made sure he didn’t go home with someone when he'd been out with him because he wanted him to wait.

Stiles had done it before. Prepped himself to get fucked, then gone home alone. Derek probably shouldn't find that as hot as he did. He kissed him hard, rocking against him before he pulled back. "Still want to go home?"

The kiss brought Stiles back and he groaned at Derek rocking against him, sliding their dicks together. "Not if you keep doing that," and stopped acting like him not having fucked a million guys was such a problem. "I really wanna do this."

"No more," Derek panted, reaching out to grab the lube and slick himself up again. He pulled one of Stiles' legs over his shoulder, shifting to make sure he was in the right position. "No more, you got that?" If Stiles was going out prepped and ready, Derek wanted to know about it. And he wanted Stiles in his bed at the end of it.

"No more what?" No more talk about him being a virgin? Yeah, sure. If he could just stop being a virgin and actually get fucked. Stiles didn’t stop Derek though when he pulled Stiles' leg up over his shoulder and Stiles shifted with Derek to get into position.

"No more going out like that unless you're going with me." God, Derek hoped he wasn't overstepping himself. But he wanted this. He needed this. And he thought he might rather see Stiles walk out of there if he didn't get it.

Derek wanted - he wanted to go out with him? And fuck him more than once? Stiles just laid there, surprise obvious on his face as he just looked at Derek and thought about what he was saying. "You're not going to sleep with anyone else?" Stiles wanted to make sure that if he wasn’t going to try to get laid again then Derek wasn't going to be fucking anyone else either.

"I don't fuck around." Even those few blowjobs he'd had were either part of discreet arrangements or after several dates. Derek had never cheated on anyone, even a casual friend with benefits, and he wasn't about to start now.

Stiles nodded then, licking his lips and trying to swallow the hope that was budding up inside of him that said he might actually have a boyfriend, but he was just being offered sex and going out and he thought he could be okay with that, too. "Yeah - yeah, okay. No more, if it's just you." He could definitely do that.

As soon as Stiles agreed, Derek caught his mouth in a deep kiss and pushed in, slow and steady, groaning into Stiles' mouth. "Ohhhhhh God...." He was breathing hard when he pulled back. "How's - how's that?"

Stiles was dizzy from the kiss, leaning up to give him another and rocked against Derek as much as he could from the position he was in. "Good... no pain," he assured him and there really wasn’t. Just a slight sting that wasn’t anywhere near painful. "I'm good," he assured him. "God, you're so big."

Derek shifted his weight onto one arm, reaching between them to wrap his hand around Stiles dick, glad to find it still hard. "You're not exactly small yourself," he told him, stroking his thumb over the tip. He pulled partially out and rocked in again, still keeping it slow and easy.

"Yeah, well-" Stiles grinned up at him. "You're the first one to really get to see it." Scott didn’t count and Stiles had done really well not taking a shower in the locker room since he never actually played a game. He groaned then, the combination of Derek's hand and thrusts making him arch up against him.

Derek had never really understood the big deal about virgins, but with Stiles saying that, he thought he might get it. Knowing that he was the first one to see Stiles like this, naked and hungry - the ONLY one to see him like this... it was hot. Scorchingly hot, and he groaned as he pulled back a little farther, shifted his hips, and thrust in. His first real thrust, one that rocked both of them with it.

Stiles bucked into his hand and groaned at the full thrust and whimpered. "Wait..wait...do that again-" he thought he might've felt the brief hit against his prostate and if Derek could keep doing that and do it harder then Stiles thought he might understand why bottoming could be something he could really want.

He pulled more than halfway out and thrust in again, then again when Stiles moaned. "Yeah? Feels good?" Derek kissed him, squeezed his dick again, then planted both hands on the bed and pulled almost all the way out. "Want it?"

"Oh my - god, feels - fuck, so good." Now that he wasn’t in pain and Derek had him positioned just right, it was a completely different feeling. He was left chasing Derek's kiss, hands gripping his arms and nodded, giving a sound of protest when Derek seemed like he was pulling out. "Yeah - fuck, oh my - just give it to me. Derek, please."

"Hang on to me," he told him, shoving forward hard and fast. And God, it was good, such tight heat wrapped around him, but even better was knowing that this was all new to Stiles, that it was Derek giving it to him. He did it again, pulling back and shoving in, fucking him with long strokes and hard snaps of his hips.

Stiles gripped him, holding onto Derek however he could even though he couldn’t do much other than just take it. He grunted with each thrust, groaning as that feeling shot through him again and again and again. "Derek, oh my god. Derek...Derek - feels so - fucking good." Stiles was a whimpering mess with every snap of Derek's hips that rocked him.

"Yeah, that's it," he growled. "Like that. Taking it so fucking good, Stiles. God, look at you." Derek put his whole body into it, bending to kiss him at the end of one hard thrust, grinding against him while he did it.

Stiles gripped at Derek, kissing him hungrily and groaning into his mouth. "Ohmyyyyygodddd!" Stiles panted and clung to Derek, fingers digging into skin as he writhed under him. "Fuck....oh fuck..fuckfuckfuckfuuuckk!"

Derek moaned and fucked into him harder and faster, the bed squeaking loudly under them. "Yeah, that's it," he muttered. "God, look at you - so fucking hot. Dunno how long I can... hold out." Not with Stiles going crazy like this, clinging to him and begging for more. "You - fuck, you close?"

Stiles didn’t even get to answer before he was coming, jerking against Derek, cock pulsing out streaks of come between them. "Derek! UnnnghhhhDerek!" He gripped Derek's arms so hard he wouldn’t be surprised if he left bruises, but he just held onto him, whining as Derek fucked harder into him.

Derek had all but forgotten how good sex could be. But this... this was better than anything he remembered. Feeling Stiles shake under him, feeling him tighten around him, hearing him cry out - it was amazing. He managed a few more thrusts, just a handful, before he was grunting out a warning, "Gonna come. Gonna - ohfuck, ohhhhh fuck, gonna come!" And while he liked to think he'd have pulled out if Stiles told him to, he barely got the words out before he was gone, shooting inside him hot and hard and so fucking good his vision actually whited out for a few seconds.

Stiles reached blindly for Derek, reaching up to drag Derek into a sloppy kiss in the aftermath of both of them coming and he was still swimming in the feeling as he pulled Derek down on top of him once his leg was free. He got it now. He understood why others liked bottoming and Stiles thought he could definitely get used to this, especially with Derek fucking him like THAT. "Mmmmm, god. That was - " fucking amazing. It was how he'd imagined his first time being, even after all the things they'd gone through earlier to finally get here.

Derek chuckled and kissed him, then nuzzled at his neck. He'd forgotten how good the aftermath was, too. The lazy satisfaction that came after. This was much better than just jerking off. "Glad you liked it," he murmured, kissing his neck. "I should move..." Even though he really didn't want to.

"Better not." Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek to keep him there, kissing his shoulder and just enjoying the moment. He'd had sex! He wasn’t a virgin anymore! Better yet, Derek wanted to have sex more than once and wanted to go out with him. His disaster of a night had turned out way better than he ever thought it could have.

Derek wasn't about to argue. He kissed Stiles again, enjoying the slow comedown as he softened and slipped out. "Sorry you're gonna be messy," he murmured, rolling them both onto their sides, stroking his hand down along Stiles' side. "Want a shower? Or I can get you a washrag."

"You're messy too," he smiled at him, running a finger through his own come on Derek's chest from when he'd laid on top of him. Then he realized why Derek said he was going to be messy when he felt a wetness oozing out of his ass. Holy shit! Stiles muffled a pleased sound against Derek's lips as he kissed him again and if he could get hard right after coming he would because that was so fucking hot. "Not getting up to shower."

Derek kissed him back, unable to completely resist dipping down to rub over some of the leaking come with his fingers. "I'll get us a rag," he promised, giving Stiles another kiss before he forced himself to roll away. They'd made a wreck of his bed and a wreck of each other, but he felt so good, he didn't give a damn. He headed into the bathroom to wet a rag and wipe himself down, then re-wet it and returned to Stiles. "You look very well-fucked," he told him as he started cleaning him up. "Hopefully you feel the same way."

Stiles was just smiling to himself, still high on his climax when Derek came back in to wipe him down. "I feel more than well-fucked." He felt absolutely awesome. "Take a picture," he said then and pointed at his pants. "I wanna remember what I look like to you after my first time." Cause with the way Derek was looking at him, he couldn’t look anything other than as good as he felt.

He'd just finished wiping off Stiles' chest when he asked for the phone. "Yeah?" Looked like Stiles had a kinky streak after all. Derek grinned and went to get both their phones. He snapped a picture of Stiles all sprawled out on the bed, loose-limbed and sated on Stiles' phone, then one on his as well before he said, "Pull your legs up for me. I want another picture."

Stiles smirked then, raising his brows at Derek, but without protest he shifted onto his back and pulled his legs up to spread his ass for him. "Like what you see?" he asked and leaned up to look at him between his legs when he brought the phone up to take a photo. "Take one for me too." He wanted to see Derek's come leaking out of him and he still couldn’t believe how fucking hot that was. They were never using a condom, ever.

Derek stared down at Stiles’ hole, watching as it twitched and a glob of come oozed out. "Yeah," he said hoarsely, taking the picture. "Fuck, that's - that's hot." He switched phones and took another for Stiles, then carefully wiped him clean - or at least, cleaner. The rag was tossed on the floor, his phone put on the nightstand, and he handed Stiles' phone back to him as he pulled the covers back and gave him a gentle push to roll him in to the right position to get under them. "How about you? Like what you see?"

Stiles settled under the covers and finally looked at his phone to see the first picture which made him smile and then the second, which made him groan. "God, that's hot." Fuck. "We're never using a condom," he told him and pulled his camera app up again. "Ever." Just so Derek understood that they weren’t. "Now I need a picture of you."

He chuckled and shook his head. "But I don't look freshly fucked like you do." But he wasn't about to argue about the condom. That was one thing he was happy to say yes to.

"So what? You're still super hot and you just fucked me. I want a picture." He just smiled at him, not going to take a no for an answer. "So you're either going to be smiling or frowning. Which one do you want to be?"

Derek climbed into bed with him, stretching out on his side. He propped his head on one hand and smiled at him, not surprised when the camera went off as soon as he did. Reaching out to take it away from Stiles, he laid it on the nightstand next to his own so he could concentrate on kissing him some more. "I'd say we'll go again in the morning, but you'll probably be too sore for it."

"Probably... you think I'll be really sore?" but he guessed Derek wouldn’t really know unless he'd bottomed before and Derek said he didn’t bottom. Stiles shifted in closer to Derek, giving him another slow kiss before he wrapped himself around him and tucked himself against him.

"I don't know. Hopefully it won't be too bad." Derek wrapped an arm around him as Stiles nestled up close. It was... nice. And that was something he hadn't had in a very long time. He kissed Stiles' temple and murmured, "Try to get some sleep," then closed his own eyes.

"Mmmm, you too." Stiles kissed Derek's chest again, then snuggled in as close as he could before exhaustion finally set in and he was fast asleep in Derek's arms. Perfectly happy.

*  
  
 

Stiles didn’t feel it until he moved and he hissed and sighed as the aches reminded him about last night. It wasn’t just his ass... it was EVERYWHERE! Muscles hurt that he didn’t even know existed until just right this second. He opened his eyes to find himself having switched sides of the bed with Derek and all by himself. He guessed he rolled away during the night and maybe over Derek... he wasn’t used to sharing a bed with anyone and he was surprised he hadn’t kicked Derek OUT of bed since Scott always complained that when he did sleep over Stiles always kicked him at night.

He leaned up to look over at Derek, smiling despite the pain. Before Derek could wake up Stiles snatched his own phone from the nightstand and opened up his picture app to start taking some pictures of a happily sleeping Derek. How'd he get so fucking lucky? After about twenty or more photos of Derek sleeping, Stiles realized that he reeked and he need to shower. He turned his phone off and put it back on the nightstand before carefully creeping out of bed and painfully hobbled out of the bedroom and towards the bathroom so he could take a hot shower. Hopefully it would help with the pain and he'd feel better afterwards.

Stiles turned on the hot water and let it run over him, sighing in relief. He stood there for a while before washing up in all of about five minutes, then got out and toweled down. He poked his head back into Derek's room and found that Derek was still sleeping. Stiles was starving, but he didn’t want to wake him up. He managed to get back into the room without too much noise and dug through Derek's drawers until he found some sweats and pulled them on and found his way to the kitchen. "Food. Food. Need foooood..." He opened the fridge and saw an assortment of food, deciding he was going to make Derek breakfast and Stiles pulled everything out since he didn’t know what Derek liked and turned on the stove to start cooking. This was going to be the best morning ever after his first time, even though he was sore as fuck.

Derek woke up to a delicious smell. He sniffed appreciatively, following the smell of coffee and food out into the kitchen, only barely remembering to pull some underwear on first. "You know, you can drag me out every night if you'll come cook for me the next morning," he started, the came to a dead stop when he realized it wasn't Laura in the kitchen, but Stiles. Stiles, whom he'd taken home with him last night. Stiles, who'd spent the night and was still there in the morning. Derek walked over to him and kissed him without even thinking about morning breath. "Sorry, I thought you were my sister."

Stiles just grinned when Derek came over and he kissed him back. "Morning..." Stiles paused then and looked at Derek. "Your sister lives with you? Do I need to go put a shirt on?" He hadn’t seen her or another bedroom, but then again he'd only seen Derek's bedroom, the restroom and the kitchen so far. It was a nice apartment.

"No, she just lets herself in whenever she wants." He wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist when he turned back to the stove. "And no shirt - I like you like this." He kissed his shoulder, then his neck. "What are you making?"

Stiles was distracted by Derek kissing his neck briefly and had to refocus on the stove. "Well... I didn’t know what you liked so I'm making everything. We've got bacon, sausage and I'm making eggs… and I also found some pancake mix in the pantry so I made some pancakes too." He mixed up the scrambled eggs before turning the bacon and sausage and leaned back into Derek. "Hope you're hungry."

"Mmmmhmmm," He raked his teeth over the side of Stiles' neck while his hands slid down to slip into his sweats. "Starving. Ravenous."

Stiles gasped, closing his eyes and opening his neck for Derek more before he reminded himself about the food. "Not until after breakfast," he told him, but made no effort to stop him. Everything was going to burn, that was for sure. "I was going to make you breakfast in bed."

He sucked on Stiles' neck while his hand curled around his cock, squeezing gently. "Bed sounds good." Although he had something besides food in mind for breakfast. He ground against Stiles’ ass, letting him feel his morning erection. "And I've got something you can have..."

Stiles groaned, reaching out to turn the burners off and quickly checked to make sure the light on the stove was off to assure everything was actually off. "Gotta move away from the stove. Gonna get burned," he mumbled and reached back to wrap his hand around Derek's neck to hold him there.

Derek stumbled backward, taking Stiles with him. "How sore are you?" Because right now there was nothing he wanted more than to fuck Stiles over the kitchen counter. Or the couch. Or back in the bed. Or in the hallway. He really wasn't picky.

"Pretty sore, but I can probably manage," he replied and turned in Derek's arms, moving to push at his underwear before he grinned and chuckled. "You like Batman, huh?" Derek had somehow managed to pull his underwear on when he'd come out here.

"Batman?" Then he glanced down and blushed when he realized that he was wearing Stiles' briefs. "Sorry, I just pulled them on." His rueful smile gave way to a smirk. "But I can take 'em off..."

Stiles had no problem with Derek wearing his underwear, but he chuckled then and kissed Derek. "How about I suck you off and you go back to bed to wait for breakfast?" he offered instead and pushed his underwear off of Derek's hips and down his ass so they could fall to the floor. "Then you can fuck me after we eat."

Derek groaned and stumbled back until he was up against the counter across from the stove. "God, that sounds good." Reaching out to hook his hand around Stiles' neck, he pulled him in for a kiss. "You keep treating me like this, morning blowjobs and breakfast in bed, and I may never let you leave."

"Maybe that's my master plan," Stiles teased and kissed him deeply then, only pulling away to drop to his knees in front of Derek. Fuck, he was already hard. Stiles tried to remember just how Derek had done it for him last night and leaned forward to lick a wet line up his dick before closing his mouth around him and drew against the head.

Derek cupped Stiles' head in one hand, moaning as he licked up his dick. Then he opened to take him in and God, that was good. "Careful of the teeth," he warned when there was a faint scrape. "Yeah... yeah, just like that."

Stiles opened his mouth a little more, careful with his teeth now that Derek pointed it out and he pushed down to take him into his mouth as much as he could, moaning at how much Derek filled his mouth up. Fuck that was hot. He drew off carefully before pushing back down to take him in again. Stiles reached up then to cup Derek's balls and massaged them in the palm of his hand like he'd read to do online about how to give blowjobs.

"Nnnnghh, yeah," Derek growled. "Like that. Fuck, such a hot mouth..." One that he was hoping to get around his dick A LOT more in the future. He shuddered as Stiles did something particularly sweet with his tongue. "Holy - oh my God, Stiles, do that again!"

Stiles didn’t make him wait and swirled his tongue around Derek's cockhead before closing his mouth over it and sucking him hard, then pulled off with a wet sound, looking up to him. "You gonna come in my mouth like I did for you last night?" God that was hot and he wanted to taste Derek and swallow him down just like Derek had done with his come.

Derek licked his lips and reached down to trace his thumb around Stiles' swollen lips. "You want me to?" Because he knew what he wanted. "Want me to shoot off in your mouth? Gonna swallow my come if I do?"

"Yeah... I want you to." Stiles turned to kiss his hand, open and wet and sloppy just like he was about to do to his dick. "Wanna taste you. Swallow every last bit," he assured him and nuzzled into his hand before turning to treat Derek's dick to the same sloppy kiss he'd given his hand, then took him fully into his mouth.

Derek's groan echoed off the walls of the kitchen. "Fuck, yeah," he panted. "Gonna - oh, shit, gonna shoot right down your throat..." Another hard suck from Stiles and Derek was gripping the counter so hard his knuckles turned white as he came.

The salty taste of Derek filled his mouth as he continued to suck and swallow down his come until Derek was finished. Stiles grinned then and licked his lips, sliding back up Derek's body to give him a hungry kiss. Now he was hard and needy, but he promised Derek breakfast in bed.

Derek kissed him back, open-mouthed and hungry, hand settling over his cock to rub him through his sweats. "Sucking me off did that to you?" Another kiss and he pushed his leg between Stiles' to give him something to thrust against. "Did you like it?"

"Yeah, I did. A lot." He was surprised how much he enjoyed it and he settled himself against Derek's leg and ground against him with a moan. "I need to finish breakfast," but he made no move to push himself away from Derek.

With Stiles humping his leg, Derek slid his hands into the back of his sweats to squeeze his ass and egged him on. "Breakfast can wait - I wanna see you come." He rubbed a finger over his hole and kissed him hard. "You look hot in my sweats. Bet they feel good, soft and fuzzy against your dick, huh?"

"Real good, god - Derek." Stiles didn’t even try to stop himself from just outright humping against Derek's leg, rolling his hips and thrusting against him. He opened for another wet kiss, resting his forehead against Derek's when he drew back. "Fuck me with your fingers. Want you to feel me come around 'em."

"Wish I had a plug for you," Derek muttered, pressing one finger in, taking it slow since he didn't have lube. "Would slick it up and put it in, keep you open while you made breakfast so I could fuck you right after." Derek kissed him, already trying to remember where the closest sex toy store was.

Stiles groaned against his mouth at the thought of a plug and why Derek wanted to put one in him. Shit. That was hot. "Yeah? Should get one, for next time," since they were going to be doing a lot of this. He wouldn’t be surprised if his parents thought he was moving in with Scott since that was always going to be his cover, but he was going to be at Derek's the most he possibly could.

"I will," Derek promised. "Get something that'll open you up and keep it for you for next time." He flexed his leg, firming it up for Stiles. "And it'll keep you from getting messy after, too - can put it in and keep my come inside you."

That made Stiles groan and he bucked against Derek, thrusting hard against his leg again, so close to coming with a comment like that and thinking about Derek plugging him to keep his come inside him. It was so fucking hot and Stiles wanted it. "Need you to rub my prostate," he begged softly. He wanted to feel Derek’s fingers rubbing that perfect spot like he’d done to him last night.

Derek pulled Stiles in tighter, crooking his wrist a little more so he could press his finger back against his prostate. "Fuck yourself on it," he told Stiles, tilting his head to suck a mark up on his neck. "Go on... fuck yourself on my finger and come for me."

Stiles didn’t wait, moaning at the feeling of Derek's finger pressing against that perfect spot and he fucked himself onto Derek's finger - each shove down slamming into where he needed it and after a handful of thrusts onto Derek's hand Stiles gripped his shoulders and groaned loudly as he came, dirtying up Derek's sweats with his come.

Derek held him up through it, then urged him close when he collapsed afterward. "I'd ask if anyone's ever told you how hot you are when you come, but I already know the answer to that," he teased, kissing him as he eased his finger free. "Want some new sweats before you finish breakfast, or you want your underwear back?"

Right. Breakfast. Stiles gave him a lazy kiss and smiled. "I'll put my underwear on. They're just gonna come off again when I get back into bed." Plus, they were practically clean. He'd put them on last night before he left home and they'd come off right when he'd gotten to Derek's apartment.

Nodding, Derek reversed their positions so Stiles was leaning back against the counter. He pushed the sopping wet sweatpants down, pausing to give Stiles a playful lick clean, then when Stiles kicked them off, he grabbed the briefs and held them for Stiles to step into. He pulled the sweatpants up and even tucked Stiles’ dick into them and kissed him. "I'm gonna go shower and brush my teeth while you make breakfast, okay?"

Stiles was going to keep him. That decision was final. Derek was too good to him to let go and he pulled him back in for another kiss before nodding and releasing him. "Okay... it'll be done by the time you're out," he promised and grinned to himself as he watched Derek go. He just shook his head and sighed happily before he went to turn the stove back on so he could finish breakfast. He had so much he needed to tell Scott, even if he didn’t want to hear it. It was payback time for listening all about Allison, all the time. For over a year.

Derek was smiling as he walked into the bathroom. He hummed softly to himself as he reached for his toothbrush and when he found it already wet, something that would've enraged him if it had been Laura, he just chuckled instead. Stiles had used his toothbrush. It was a small thing, but it was also surprisingly sweet and he liked thinking Stiles had been comfortable enough in his place to do that. He ran one finger over the wet bristles, then reached for the toothpaste to spread it on the brush so he could get rid of the morning breath.

*  
  
 

It didn’t take more than five minutes to finish up the food and Stiles piled eggs, bacon and sausage onto two plates before going back to the room to get his phone. He turned it on to take a photo of the food so he could send it to Scott but frowned when he got a voicemail notice. He pushed play and held it up to his ear, hearing a very worried and upset mother asking where he was since he'd missed breakfast and Scott wasn’t answering his phone either.

"Shit!" Stiles looked at the time on his phone and it was already almost eleven. Fuck! He'd forgotten all about breakfast with his parents! Stiles ran back into the room and found his jeans, yanking them on and then grabbed the first shirt that he saw, which was Derek's and yanked that on too. Stiles made sure he had his wallet and keys and phone before snatching his shoes up and going to knock on the bathroom door frantically. He pushed it open before Derek could answer. "Hey, I gotta go. Totally forgot I had something to do this morning and I'm like, three hours late. Breakfast is on the counter. See you later?" he asked and stole a kiss when Derek finally poked his head out to look at him. "Text me!" Stiles rushed out of the bathroom and headed to the door to leave in a hurry. FUCK!

One minute, Derek was basking in a hot shower with the promise of food and sex after it, and the next he was given a quick kiss as Stiles rushed through the room like a whirlwind. "Wait!" he called, but the door was already closed. He hurried to shut the water off, soap still in his hair and trailing down his neck and back as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself. "I don't have your number!" But the apartment was empty. Stiles was already gone, and Derek had no way to reach him. No idea where he lived or if he was a student somewhere - Christ, he didn't even know how old he was! Forget a last name - or even a first one, since he doubted his parents had actually named him Stiles. It was probably some kind of nickname, and now he'd never know where it came from. "Shit,” he swore, kicking the couch, only to then swear louder and hop around on one foot. "Goddammit!"


	3. Chapter 3

It took Stiles all of fifteen minutes to get to Scott’s house and it looked like his mom wasn’t home yet. YES! Something was working for him this morning and it was still his lucky night, turned day. Stiles hurried to the door and used his key to get in and ran upstairs and threw Scott’s door open. "Get up! Get UP! We're so LATE! My mom is PISSED! And worried. She left me like three voicemails!" he was already grabbing clothes for Scott and throwing them onto the bed at him. 

Scott sat up, blinking blearily at Stiles. "We can't be late." Allison had left an hour ago, so it was only 8:30, right? He scratched his head, mussing up the hair that was already sticking out. "Stiles, calm down. We've still got time." 

"It's like 11:05. It's LUNCHTIME! Put some clothes on!" He threw Scott’s underwear at his head and then got him socks too. "She said she called you and you didn’t answer either," which he was thankful for cause then what the hell would they have done? 

"Eleven -" Scott's eyes went wide when Stiles shoved his phone in his face. "Holy crap, we're in SO much trouble!" He scrambled out of bed and started pulling clothes on. "What're we gonna tell them?" 

"I don’t know! That we slept in?" It was the only thing that he had. "That's not too hard to believe." It wouldn’t be the first time that they'd slept in and missed something. 

"Yeah, okay." Scott tried to smooth his hair down with his hands as Stiles basically pushed him towards the door. "So what happened, anyway? I thought you were coming over." 

"Yeah, well I didn’t because I got laid," he said and managed to get Scott downstairs without either of them falling. He yanked the door open and locked the knob from the inside, following his sleepy best friend out the front door and closing it behind them. "It was awesome," he said excitedly and his smile was big and bright. "His name is Derek. Totally have a picture I can show you later." 

"Holy shit, really?!?" Scott could hardly believe it. He knew there had been guys interested in Stiles, but they were usually pretty skeezy. Hardly the type for Stiles to describe as 'awesome'. "Please tell me the picture's not a naked one," he begged. He REALLY didn't need to look at another guy's junk, especially after the Great Gay Magazine fiasco from back when they were twelve. 

"Only like half naked," he smirked and got into the Jeep. "From like the waist up, so you don’t get to see any of the good stuff." He started up the Jeep and pulled out to head home, not even waiting for Scott to buckle up first. "I mean, he even wants to kinda date and have sex more than just the one time. He's pretty great." Stiles was obviously head over heels for Derek even though he'd only met him last night and slept with him once. 

"Wow. So you guys are, like, a couple now?" Scott stared at him. "That's pretty cool. So tell me about him - not the naked stuff, though, cause that part's just... yeah." 

Stiles wanted to say yes, but that hadn’t really been the offer. "I don’t think we're like... a couple," not that he didn’t want to be. Stiles tried to think up something about Derek, anything, other than the sex stuff. "Well, he's in school and he's got an interview Monday but he didn’t get to really tell me what it was for. Things kinda... escalated pretty fast after that." 

Scott frowned, not quite getting how Stiles could say he and this guy were going to date if they weren't a couple. "When are you gonna see him again, then?" 

"I don’t know... maybe later if I don’t get grounded for a month. Maybe Monday... or Tuesday... he's supposed to text me." At least, Stiles hoped he did. 

"What school does he go to?" When Stiles didn't answer, Scott frowned. "He's our age, right? Because there are, like, some seriously older guys that go there and -" 

Stiles didn’t even look at Scott when he answered him. "I don’t know... I think he's older... like, college. He's not our age." That was for sure, but he hadn’t bothered to ask because he didn’t want Derek asking him how old he was. He might have fucked a virgin but not a seventeen-year-old that wasn’t even legal yet. 

"College?!? Stiles, that's illegal!!" Scott gaped at him. "Did you even tell him you were under eighteen? You didn't, did you?" 

"No, I didn’t," he admitted. "I didn’t want to because then he probably wouldn’t have slept with me. I've already got the whole virgin thing to worry about... I didn’t need to bust that on him too," he sighed. "Plus, I'll be eighteen soon." If soon was by the end of the school year. It didn’t take him much longer to get to his house from Scott’s since they lived pretty close and he pulled up, parked in the street and sighed at the sight of both his dad’s cruiser and his mom’s car in the drive. Fuck. “You know if you can’t lie about all this just don’t say anything,” he warned Scott and looked over at him. “Just let me do all the talking… I’m just gonna say that we stayed up playing video games all night and slept in late or something.” He’d figure it out.

Stiles sucked at lying to his parents (especially his mom) almost as much as Scott did, but Scott didn't point that out. He just nodded and got out of the Jeep and followed Stiles friend up to the gate. They headed into the kitchen and exchanged a look of relief when the found it empty. It only lasted a few seconds until Stiles' mom said, "You two had better have a REALLY good story." 

Stiles almost jumped out of his skin when his mom suddenly showed up in the kitchen with that look like she was going to drag him to his room by his ear and lock him there until he was at least thirty. "Surprise," he smiled at her, giving Scott a look before he looked back to his mom. "We made it for lunch!" He sighed then when his dad came in and pulled a chair out for him.

"Sit. Down." When Stiles did, Jeff took a breath and looked at his son. "Do you know how worried your mother was about you? The last thing I wanted to do was put a search out for my son, but the next time you do something like this that's the first thing I'm doing."

Stiles rubbed his hands over his face before looking back up to them. "I'm sorry. We slept in 'cause we stayed up late." 

Anne put a hand on her husband's shoulder and looked at her son. "Sleeping in," she said wryly, her eyes flicking down to the dark bruise on his neck. "And you didn't answer your phone because?" 

Stiles figured he'd go with the truth on that one. "I turned it off..." So he didn’t hear it go off, but even if he had he still wouldn’t have answered it. 

"We had this talk when we gave you that phone. No using it at school and no turning it off or ignoring it just because you don't want to be bothered." Anne looked over at Scott. "And I know your mom has the same rules about your phone because we all came up with them together." 

Stiles sighed and glanced at Scott before he looked back at his mom. "You know Scott sleeps like a rock," he commented and nervously bounced his leg under the table. "Look we're sorry, okay? We won't do it again."

"We promise," Scott chimed in, looking up at Stiles' parents.

Anne sighed and shook her head. "You're lucky I can't say no to those puppy dog eyes. Stiles, you wanna help me with lunch?" 

Stiles gave his best friend a thankful look because if his parents didn’t trust him, they trusted Scott. At least he had that in his bag of tricks. "Yeah..." he nodded and got up to go with her. "What're we making?" He might as well start making it up to her now by helping.

Jeff just gave Anne a nod when she gave him one of her looks and motioned at Scott to come with him. "Come on son, let's go watch some football." Anne wanted to speak to Stiles alone and he knew he'd get all the details later. 

"Well, your dad and I had a pretty big breakfast, so I thought we'd use last night's leftovers for chicken quesadillas." She pulled the chicken and cheese out of the fridge, passing the cheese to Stiles to start shredding. "You and Scott can have some nachos too, if you want." 

Stiles just nodded and took the cheese from his mom, getting the shredder and a bowl to start shredding it. He was super disappointed because right now he could be with Derek eating the breakfast he'd made them and spending the rest of whatever time Derek would've given him today in bed together. He didn’t say anything, focusing on shredding the cheese for the quesadillas. 

For a little while they worked in silence, Anne pulling apart the leftover chicken breasts while Stiles shredded cheese. Finally she said quietly, "So... Scott, huh?" 

Stiles glanced over at her and then back at his bowl full of shredded cheese. "What about him?" 

"Well, you stayed at his house and came home late, you both look like you got dressed in a hurricane in the dark, and you both seem guilty as hell about something," she said, then looked over at him. "And then there's that great big hickey on your neck." 

Stiles froze. "What?" He had a hickey on his neck?! He dropped the cheese and the shredder on the counter and went to look at the small magnet mirror on the fridge. "Shit," he mumbled and touched his neck. 

"Language," she reminded him automatically, turning around to lean against the counter as she watched Stiles examine the hickey. 

He hadn’t even realized he had one. Damnit! He looked back over at his mom when he felt her watching him and then tried to cover it with his shirt but it was too late. He sighed and went back over to shred some more cheese. Fuck. So then she thought - fuck. "Well you and dad love Scott... so?" Her assumption, even if it was wrong, shouldn’t be that much of a problem. 

"Your dad and I do love Scott. But that doesn't mean I think he's right for you." She studied him carefully. "Have you considered what this could do to your friendship? And what about Allison? I thought she and Scott had been together over a year." 

Fuck. "Well...yeah -" he paused and there wasn’t really any way around it. "They still are," he confirmed and sighed again. "And he's my best friend. It's not like we're in that kinda serious relationship..." and since there wasn’t any real way to play this off other than something that was casual Stiles didn’t really have any other choice.

There was a long silence before she said quietly, "I see." There was no mistaking the disappointment in her face or voice, but she didn't lecture him, just turned back to her work, finishing up the chicken and getting the tortillas out. "Do you think you'll want nachos?" 

Stiles just shook his head. "I'm not really that hungry," and even if he was he'd lost his appetite between his own disappointment and his mom's. "Scott might. I'll make him some." Stiles went to get the chips to put on a plate so he could put some cheese on them and stuck the plate into the microwave. 

Anne nodded and set about making the quesadillas, then put them in the oven to bake briefly. When they were done, she set them out on plates - two each for the boys and Jeff and one for herself, then picked up hers and her husband's plate. "You can get Scott's," she told Stiles. "And you're grounded for three weeks - no weekends at Scott's, no sleepovers, no video games, no computer, and no phone." 

"What? Why?!" he sighed and looked at her. "Really mom? It's not that big of a deal. What am I supposed to do for three weeks?!" This was not how the rest of his summer was supposed to go! 

"Not that big a deal?" Anne raised one eyebrow. "I'm sorry, I tend to take it pretty seriously when my son doesn't show up for a breakfast he was very specifically reminded of last night and then doesn't answer his phone for THREE HOURS." 

"I was ASLEEP! Excuse me for wanting to sleep in on a Sunday. It's not like we don’t have breakfast every single day together. Why can’t I just skip one breakfast? It's not the end of the world." 

"It's our family breakfast," she pointed out. "With your dad's shifts, we don't get to see each other that often, you know that. This is our time together as a family, and if you can't respect that -" 

"Then what? I can leave? Cause I can do that." He assured her and just gave her a hard look. "You know, I'm so sick of being part of this family sometimes," he said throwing his hands up. "I can’t be your perfect kid and it's not my fault you don’t have another to groom. Okay? I do everything you want me to and I miss one goddamn breakfast and suddenly it's like the worst thing I've ever done." Stiles thought he was a pretty damn good kid despite some of the stupid shit he did. He wasn’t on drugs, he was passing all his classes, he was on the lacrosse team and he didn’t have some baby to take care of. He thought he was pretty ahead of the crowd here. 

His mom went white, her eyes filling with tears. "I -" she started to say, then broke off on a sob and hurried out of the kitchen, only barely remembering to set the plates she was carrying down on the counter before she ran upstairs. 

"Mom!" Stiles sighed as she ran away from him and he felt even worse. "Damnit!" He sat down in a chair and put his head in his hands.

Scott looked uneasily at Stiles' dad when he heard the raised voices coming out of the kitchen. "Maybe I'd better go home," he said. 

"Probably a good idea," Jeff nodded before getting up to leave Scott there in the living room and follow Anne upstairs to see what happened. 

Scott went into the kitchen. "I, uh, I’m gonna go home," he said lamely. "I'll see you at practice Tuesday?" 

"I'll take you," Stiles said getting up. He was already in trouble anyway. "I can’t stay here..." He got up from the table and grabbed the quesadillas and handed them to Scott in a napkin. 

Scott took the quesadillas, although he really wasn't hungry. He waited until they were out in the Jeep to ask, "You okay?" Stupid question, since he already knew the answer to it. 

"Not remotely," Stiles said, shaking his head and got into the Jeep and started her up. "I'm grounded for three weeks, probably more since she ran away crying." This had turned out to be a horrible day and he wished he could just go back to last night when he was actually freakin' happy for once while he'd been with Derek. 

"Shit, man, that sucks." He looked over at him. "What are you gonna do about the guy you're supposed to start dating?" 

"I don’t know..." he sighed and drove away before his parents could come out and stop him. "I don’t know... I guess I'll-" Stiles tried to remember if he'd gotten Derek's number and then pulled his phone out to check his texts and there were no unknown texts in his phone. He checked his contacts and - "FUCK!" He threw his phone at the dash. "Fuck. I forgot to get his number before I left this morning." And he hadn’t left his. At least he knew where Derek lived, though. That was something. 

Scott tried to catch the phone as it bounced off the dashboard, but ended up fumbling it and dropping it instead. "Look, you know where he lives, right? You could go back there after you drop me off - or, you know, when you're not grounded anymore." 

"How am I not going to talk to him for three weeks?!" he sighed. "I'm just gonna go back when I drop you off," he agreed. He had to. Stiles needed to get his number at least or drop his off and apologize to Derek for leaving this morning like he did. 

"Yeah, okay." Scott bent down to scoop the phone up from the floor, and when they pulled up in front of his house, he held it out to Stiles. "You, uh, might wanna call your parents first." 

"Why? So they can yell at me some more?" he asked took it back from Scott. "By the way... my mom thinks we slept together," he said and motioned at his neck and the big hickey that was there. "I just kind of didn’t correct her. That’s why I'm grounded for three weeks.... on top of missing breakfast..." 

"Wait, what? You didn't - STILES!" Scott ran a hand through his hair. "What am I supposed to tell Allison?!? Do your parents think we broke up?" 

"No! I told my mom that the two of you were still together and this was just..." what the hell was he supposed to say? "A casual friend thing. That's probably why she's pissed. Or more pissed than she was when we showed up late." 

"So now she thinks I'm cheating on Allison AND screwing around with her son?!?" Scott got out of the Jeep and slammed the door. "Stiles, your parents are NEVER going to allow us to hang out again!!" 

"They better! You're the only friend I have!" They better not keep him away from Scott forever. Stiles only had one friend as it was and he didn’t need to have none at all. 

"They won't if they think I'm just using you for sex!" Scott started pacing. "It's okay. We can fix this." Although he had no idea how. "You're just gonna have to tell your parents the truth - that we didn't sleep together and we're not going to sleep together because I LOVE ALLISON!" He took a breath, trying to calm himself down. "Maybe if you apologize and you don't fight them on the grounding..." 

"Scott..." Stiles sighed. "I don’t think she's pissed at you because I said we slept together. She's disappointed that I didn’t sleep with someone that I'm in love with, no offense," cause he loved Scott, but not like that. 

"Really? You don't think she'd expect me to say no to using you for sex?" Scott shook his head. "Trust me, she's probably pissed and all disappointed about the not waiting, but she'll have expected me to stop you, too."

Stiles shrugged. "Well I didn’t specifically say we were actually having sex. And neither did she. Maybe I can just say we were making out or something? And that's how I got the hickey," which he motioned at again. 

It didn't make Scott look much better, making out with someone who wasn't his girlfriend, but it definitely beat the sex story. "Yeah, I guess that'd work." He would've suggested saying they were drunk, but that would just get both of them in a hell of a lot more trouble. "Okay, I should probably call Allison and tell her about all of this." 

"Tell her I'm sorry," Stiles sighed. "I just didn’t really have anything else to say and there's no way I was telling her the truth." Then he'd really be in trouble. That wasn’t happening. Any Scott story was better than the truth.

"Yeah, I know." He thumped his hand against the door of the Jeep. "Be careful, okay? And call your parents when you get to Derek's?" 

"I will," he promised. "And if I get a chance before they confiscate my phone I'll call or text you." He said goodbye to Scott since he wouldn’t see him for the next three weeks unless they were going to be at practice together and headed off to see if he could catch Derek at his apartment so he could apologize and at least give him his number this time. 

*  
  
 

Stiles didn’t make it half way before he saw lights in his mirror and a cruiser behind him to pull him over. "Really? Come on. Seriously." He sighed and pulled over, looking at the officer when he came to the window. "What? Did my dad ask you to bring me in?"

"What did you do this time?" he asked, amused and motioned for Stiles to get out of the Jeep. "Don’t make me get my cuffs out."

Stiles banged his head on his steering wheel. "Augh. Come on. It's not like it was anything illegal," that they knew about, but he got out anyway. "Can I at least follow you to the station. Don’t freakin' tow my Jeep."

"Your dad wants it impounded. I've already called the company. Let's go." He ushered Stiles over to the cruiser and put him in the back seat before getting in and taking him to the station where Stiles sat slouched in a chair with his arms crossed over his chest, until someone decided they were going to come get him. 

It took a few hours before Jeff managed to come down to the station to fetch his son and before Stiles could even say anything he held his hand out. "Phone."

Stiles sighed and handed it to him. "I'm sorry, okay? I know I shouldn’t have said what I did."

"You need to apologize to your mother, not me," he said and took the battery out of the phone before handing it back to Stiles. "Keys."

Stiles handed them over with a sound of protest and got up. "How long are they going to keep my Jeep?"

"Until I want to have it brought home. And you're going to do chores to make the payments on the impoundment at the house."

"Oh come on, Dad."

"Don't. Now get in the car before I decide to leave you here and lock you in a cell." It was an empty threat, but he had to make it anyway.

Stiles just trudged out to the cruiser and got in, silent the whole way home and got out when they got there, completely ignoring his dad and went straight to his room. Today sucked. 

A few hours later, Anne knocked on his door. Her eyes were still faintly red and swollen, but she didn't say anything besides, "I brought you some supper." She offered him a plate heaped with pot roast, roasted potatoes and green beans. A family favorite and peace offering all in one. 

Stiles was lying on his bed on his stomach, pillow shoved under his head. He was still super sore after everything settled down and it was the only thing that he had to concentrate on. Now he could really feel it again and this was more comfortable than any other way he'd tried to lay down. He didn’t say anything and just looked away from his mom and at the wall. He was hungry, but he just didn’t want to eat because he was still angry over how shitty his day had turned out. 

His mom stared at him for a moment. "I'll just leave this here, then." She set the plate and fork down on his desk, then headed over to the door. Before she left, she said quietly, "Your dad and I love you." 

If they loved him so much then they wouldn’t be trying to ruin his life right about now! He sighed in frustration and turned his face to look at her and before she left he said, "I'm sorry, about earlier." He was and he felt shitty about it, but that still didn’t mean that he wasn’t angry, either. 

She nodded and left, closing the door quietly behind her. 

Stiles sighed when she left. Great. Just when things were looking up his life became sucktastic again. At least he had that one bright moment with Derek he could remember, especially since it was looking like he wasn’t going to see him again. Either because he couldn’t or Derek was going to be pissed at him for not leaving his number before he'd taken off this morning. 

Stiles hated everything.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek slumped down on his couch, scowling at the TV screen. It had been almost a week and a half since he'd spent the night with Stiles and he hadn't heard anything from him. He'd been back to Jungle almost every night since, but the bartender hadn't seen him and didn't know who he was. It might've gone better if he'd shown him the photo he had, but he wasn't about to share that with anyone. So that left him with no other leads and no possibility of finding out who Stiles really was. When he heard his apartment door open, he didn't even bother to look over at it. "Leave me alone. Tell Mom I'm fine and go away."

Laura ignored him and closed the door behind herself, coming in and starting to unpack the Chinese that she'd brought with her since Derek wasn’t cooking any of his food to actually feed himself. "I brought dinner." Once it was unpacked she opened the containers and started putting it on plates. "Come eat before I pin you down and make you."

"I'm not hungry." But he knew she wouldn't leave him alone until he ate something, so he pushed himself off the couch and trudged over to the kitchen to get a plate, taking two egg rolls from her’s. "Thanks. Now leave."

She sighed. "Derek. Come on. You really expected picking up someone from a club would be more than a one night stand?" Okay, yeah, she knew she was telling him something that he knew, but still. "If you're just going to do that then you need to just... do that." She understood that sometimes you just needed to get laid. "You should just get out there and meet someone else."

He glowered at her. "I don't want someone else." He wanted Stiles - or at least, he wanted the chance to find out if he wanted him. "And it's your fault, anyway. I wouldn't have gone to that stupid club if you hadn't made me."

"Fine. It's my fault," she glared back. "But it's not my fault that you've gone back every night looking for him, is it?" Right now she hated this Stiles character because her brother was grumpier than usual and probably the worst he's ever been. "Fuck someone else and get over it. Whatever will get you out of this rut." She knew her brother wasn’t the one-night stand type of guy but right now it seemed like he needed one to get over this Stiles guy.

"I don't want to fuck someone else!" Derek stared down at his plate for several seconds after his outburst. "I just - I thought he'd go back," he said softly. "He told me to text him, so I thought he wanted..." The same thing he did. To at least see where this thing between them could go.

This was not working. She ran a hand through her hair, trying to come up with something else since trying to shove Derek back out there wasn’t getting her anywhere. "Well maybe something came up and he hasn’t been able to go back? I mean, he knows where you live, right? Maybe he'll show up soon." She hated giving him false hope but she didn’t know what else to do. "But... you've kinda got that shiny new job to worry about now, remember? Gotta get everything ready in the next couple of weeks."

Derek knew she was right. Stiles knew where he lived - which meant he could've come over anytime he wanted. But he hadn't, so he guessed that was answer enough. "Yeah," he sighed, taking a bite of an eggroll. "I should probably concentrate on that." At the very least, it would take his mind off Stiles.

"Well… if you need help with anything I can do whatever you need, even if it's just feeding you," she smiled, going around the island. She wrapped her arms around him, giving him a big smooch on the cheek and leaving big red lipstick mark there. "You know I love you." He was her pain in the ass little brother and if she ever saw this Stiles again she was going to rip him a new one for hurting him.

He smiled and hugged her in return. "Yeah, I know. And thanks." Then he stole a dumpling from her plate and popped it in his mouth. "Just... don't tell Mom, okay?"

"You know I won’t," she promised him. "You never told her about the many indiscretions that I've had," she reminded him and smiled. Hooking up was her thing and she was good at it, but she understood that Derek wanted more and she hated that he had such a hard time finding it. "And the many, many more that I'm going to have," she added with a chuckle and kissed him again. "Eat up before it gets cold. And no more taking my food," she smacked his hand when he reached for another dumpling and grabbed her plate so she could eat some before Derek ate ALL of it.

*  
  
 

Practice had finally started earlier in the week and he hadn’t gone to any of them. It had almost been two weeks since he'd seen Derek and Stiles finally got the chance to get away from his parents every time his mom dropped him off at practice. He'd taken the bus just about every day this week over to Derek's apartment and buzzed, disappointed every time that he didn’t get a response. He sighed today before he even pushed the button, knowing that he'd hear the same nothing he'd heard all week. But he wrote a letter and maybe if he buzzed enough apartments someone would let him up so he could tape it to Derek's door or something.

Laura had come over to clean up a little and make Derek some dinner that DIDN'T come out of a carton or box from the freezer. When the buzzer rang, she grabbed a towel to wipe her hands off and went over to press the intercom. "Yes?"

Stiles looked at the speaker, completely shocked. "Uh, hi. I'm looking for Derek," he said hopefully, wondering if she could help him. The only person he could think it could be was Derek's sister since he said she let herself in whenever she wanted. He was just happy that she was there.

Well, that was a new one. Guys didn't come over here looking for Derek all that often, and she couldn't think of anyone who might except - "What's your name?"

"Stiles. My name is Stiles," he answered and tried not to let himself get too excited that someone was actually here. "I've been trying all week but no one has been answering. Is he home by any chance?"

"No. He's not." She glared at the intercom. So this was the asshole that still had Derek mooning over him! It was tempting to go down there and tell him just what he'd done to her brother, but he was probably one of those jackasses that got off on that, having someone on their string. So, she did what any good big sister would do. "He doesn't want to talk to you, anyway. You need to leave and not come back. Ever."

Stiles just looked at the intercom, confusion warring with hurt and disappointment. "What? Why? He said - " that he wanted him and only him and Stiles had agreed to that. Then again, he was being fucked when they'd had that conversation. Had Derek changed his mind about all of it? "I have a letter for him. Can you at least take it and give it to him?" And he'd listed his number in it at least three times.

It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him just where to shove his letter, but then he'd probably come back. "Fine. Just leave it on top of the paper box and I'll come down for it."

"I'd feel a lot better if you just came down and got it." That way he knew that she'd have it. "You're Laura, right? Derek's sister?" The one that he had to thank for making Derek come out that night so he'd had the chance to meet him.

"Yeah, and I'll come down in a little bit. Just leave it and I'll get it." And leave now, before Derek gets home, she thought. The last thing her brother needed was to delve right back into depression when he read what was undoubtedly a kiss-off 'thanks for the good time' letter.

He sighed and pulled out a pen from his pocket to write his number again on the outside so Derek would be sure to see it and then 'call me' and 'sorry about that morning' before he put it where she asked him to leave it. "Okay... it's there," he sighed and looked at his watch (which he'd dug out of a drawer since he couldn’t use his phone still) and if he didn’t leave now he was going to miss the bus back to school. "Just make sure he reads it, please." At that he turned and hurried off so he could get back to the bus stop on time.

"Yeah, right," she muttered. "Cause he really needs to see whatever lies or excuses you've got to give him." She checked on the food, turned the heat down to simmer, and grabbed her keys. Might as well go get that letter and throw it away before Derek got home and saw it.

*  
  
 

It had been three weeks. Three weeks since he'd seen Derek. Stiles sighed and checked his phone again, not seeing any texts or missed calls from Derek. He'd gotten his phone back at least a week ago since it was easier for his mom to call him when she was there to get him from practice and now he had his Jeep again. It was the first day of school and he was parked outside of Scott's house to pick him up so they could get there on time for once. "Come on Scott," he mumbled to himself and texted him that he was outside again, leaning back in his seat and sighing. Stiles was so disappointed and the rest of his summer had sucked between being grounded and not hearing from Derek. He guessed Laura was right. Derek had changed his mind and hadn’t wanted anything to do with him anymore.

Scott checked his hair one last time, then grabbed his backpack and hurried down to meet Stiles. "Hey, did you hear the news? We got a new history teacher! Looks like old Mrs. Durgin finally retired."

"Really? Wow. That's great," Stiles said sarcastically and leaned up to start his Jeep up again. "I really liked that little old lady. She always took my late homework and papers that had no business being turned in for a history class." And she always gave him an A for her class. "Any idea who it is?" Stiles was already pulling away and heading to school.

"That's cause she was senile," Scott reminded him with a grin. "And I dunno. Mom said something about him being a big deal cause he had a paper published at some college, but I wasn't really paying attention." Not when Allison had been texting him about their next date.

"Don’t most teachers have to keep up with some kinda academic publishing schedule anyway? I mean unless they're like 80. Mrs. Durgin had papers published when we were like, in diapers." Most teachers had some kind of publishing history even if it was usually through their previous universities. "So what's this awesome paper supposed to be about?" Cause now he knew he was going to have to look it up now that Scott mentioned it.

He shrugged. "I dunno. Something about the middle ages and why feudalism was a good thing, I think." Giving his friend a weird look, he asked, "Why? You wanna read it or something?"

"I might, maybe." His brain had been dying for the past several weeks due to lack of stimulation and he was just so glad that his grounding was over. At least now he could bug Scott again and he'd have homework because school was starting. Once they got there, Stiles pulled into his usual spot and hopped out once he killed the engine. "What's your first class?"

Scott checked his schedule. "Econ." He handed it over to Stiles. "How about you?"

"Oh hey, me too," Stiles smiled and took the paper to look at it. "But not with the same teacher," he frowned and sighed. "We really need to work on our schedules more for next semester so we get all the same classes."

"Yeah, that sounds good. Did you figure out where you're applying, by the way? Mom says I have to stop by the counselor's office and get some brochures this week."

"I was thinking somewhere local maybe so I can stay at home and commute. Or at least be close to home if I live in the dorms." Then his parents could feed him when he was starving to death. "You haven’t chose anywhere yet?" 

"Probably one of the UCs." They were the most affordable and the ones that offered him the best chance of getting in. "I'm kind of just trying to enjoy knowing we're seniors, you know?" He shifted his backpack on his shoulder. "So are you gonna ask Jackson out again this year?"

He just sighed at the mention of Jackson, then rolled his eyes at the memory of what happened last time. "Yeah I don’t really think that's ever going to happen. I think it was pretty obvious how much he's not into it the last time I tried asking him out." And he'd really made sure everyone had seen his embarrassment. "But hey... there's always Danny. You know, the Danny that I also ask out every year and he doesn’t even grace me with an answer and just walks away. Yeah, that Danny." He was Jackson’s best friend but Stiles had always thought he was cute, too.

"Yeah, but you never know. He might actually say something this year." Scott clapped him on the shoulder. He was just relieved to hear Stiles talk about somebody besides Derek. "Anyway, I promised to meet Allison before first period at her locker. See you for lunch?"

"Yeah, okay," Stiles sighed and nodded before heading to his own locker to dump off his supplies and then just made sure he had at least a couple of journals and pens in his backpack before he headed off to home room.

*  
  
 

The day had gone pretty slow and Stiles had a free period before lunch so he ended up eating lunch early and then sat around waiting for Scott and Allison to show up to sit with him. There were the usual crowds, Jackson and Danny and their little group, which also included Lydia who he was secretly friends with. She didn’t want him bringing down her popular status so they only really talked when no one was around and that girl was a brain that he could understand.

"Finally! Lunch is almost over. Where have you two been?" he asked when Scott and Allison finally showed up. He scooted over to let them get a place in next to him." History was his last class of the day and all three of them had it next together. Perks of being Seniors with free periods.

"At the library." Scott smirked at him, well aware that Stiles knew the library was his and Allison's favorite makeout place. He sat down and pulled his lunch out of his backpack. "What do you have between now and History?"

"Uh, nothing, since History is kinda our next class," he reminded him. "Or did your little makeout session fry your brain too while you were over there smooching and Stiles was here getting no action whatsoever?" he sighed and banged his head on the table. It looked like things were back to normal. As always.

Scott looked puzzled, then laughed. "Sorry, I forgot we have late lunch this semester." Last year they'd been in the first lunch group and had eaten at 10:30. "And there might have been some brain-frying going on..." He smiled over at Allison. "Think Finstock's going to make us do suicides again at practice?"

"Maybe, if he thinks we've gotten fat since last practice," he said and looked up at the happy couple. He smiled at Allison then. What she saw in his best friend sometimes was beyond him, but he apparently couldn’t stay away from Scott either so he got it. "You know we've got like...ten minutes left of lunch, right?"

"He always thinks we've gotten fat," Scott says around a mouthful of sandwich. "Except for Jackson and Isaac." But they were pretty much the definition of ripped. "And I eat fast."

"And Danny," Stiles added, remembering how much he actually looked at Danny in the locker room. More than Jackson, actually. He guessed that's why Danny just ignored him since he probably thought he was a creeper on top of being a loser. "Actually I think Danny is the most ripped out of all three of them."

"That's because you want to lick his abs and he's the only one who might let you," Scott teased. "I dunno. Isaac's pretty ripped - looks like he worked out or something over the summer..." He took another big bite of his sandwich. "We should ask him about his routine."

Stiles sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Only if he lets me watch him do it naked," he mumbled and then shook his head when he got that image in his head. "I really need to find someone to fuck me this year..." Especially since Derek wasn’t interested anymore. He'd never called him back. "You think Danny will just ignore me again if I ask him out?" Cause he could really have a lot of sex with Danny.

"Dude! TMI, man!" Scott choked on his sandwich. "I thought we covered this with the whole Derek thing - no sex talk, remember?"

Stiles just held his hand out towards Allison. "Really?" he asked and looked at his best friend. Like he hadn’t heard every detail. He was so busting Scott right now. "How is it any different other than the fact that it's a dude instead of a chick?" Cause he'd heard enough Allison sex stories to haunt him for a lifetime.

Scott's ears turned bright red. "It's just - I really don't need to hear about it, that's all," he mumbled and took a huge bite of his sandwich, almost finishing it off.

"Yeah well I didn’t need to hear about it either, but I listened because you're my best friend. Now I've got permanent images of Allison all nice and shaved with little designs in my head because you told me about them." Now he wanted to gouge his eyes out right here. "Sorry," he said and looked over at her since he was talking about her like she wasn’t here, but with the look she was giving Scott he knew his best friend was in for it.

Great. Now he wasn't going to get to see Allison naked, shaved or not, anytime soon. Scott glared at him and shoved the last of his sandwich in his mouth. "That was a secret," he pointed out. "And I didn't take pictures like you did."

"Well I needed something to remember him by because obviously he's never calling me," he sighed and got that depressed and disappointed feeling again that he'd had the rest of the summer, scrolling through his pictures to find the one of Derek smiling at him and then the ones he took of him sleeping. Stiles took a second before he locked his phone again to hide the pictures away. "I just thought -" that Derek was different. That he'd wanted something more than just a one night stand, even if it ended up just being a lot of sex. Stiles had been okay with that, too. He just shook his head and got up when the bell rang. "I'll see you in History," and walked off.

"He's a dick -" Scott started to say, but Stiles left and he sighed, then looked over at Allison. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"Big trouble," she confirmed and stood up to leave Scott at the table too and head for History.

Scott sighed and cleared his lunch away, tossing the empty bag into the trash before he trudged off to join them. The classroom was empty, and when he took his usual seat just behind Stiles and next to Allison, he was quite thoroughly ignored by both of them. "Great," he sighed. The year was getting off to a pretty crappy start when his best friend and girlfriend were both ignoring him.

Stiles sat at his desk ignoring both Scott and Allison, because one he was pissed and two he was jealous. When Danny came into class he smiled at him and was about to try and lean over to talk to him when Jackson took his seat next to him like usual and that shut Stiles right up and he sighed, leaning back in his chair. Great. There goes another epic cock blocking best friend, just like Scott did most of the time whether he knew it or not. He pulled out his journal then and doodled in the corner, nothing particular and waited for the teacher to come in when the bell rang and everyone rushed in to settle for class.

Derek hadn't meant to be late to class, but he'd had to go to the bathroom to throw up. Again. His first day was proving to be a nerve-wracking one, and he'd thrown up at least three times. Once he was finished, he rinsed his mouth out, wiped his face off, and walked back to class. His last class of the day. He pushed the door open and walked in, going to stand at the front of the class. "Good afternoon," he began, reciting the same speech he'd given to every class that day. "I'm Mr. Hale and this is American History From 1850 to the Present. Everyone in the right place?" When nobody left, he smiled. "Good." Walking over to his desk, he picked up a stack of papers. "This is your syllabus. It goes over all the material we'll be covering in this class, as well as your two presentations and three papers that will be due over the course of the year. As for classroom behavior, I expect that you respect me and each other. And in return, I'll respect you as well. Now, does anybody have any questions?"

Stiles didn’t even look up when he'd come in, rolling his eyes and completely ignoring everything he was saying with a sigh. He took his the syllabus that was passed back to him, he handed the stack to Scott after he got one and continued to ignore his best friend until - he froze. No. Stiles looked over and saw Derek writing his name on the board and talking about the syllabus and history and - NO. He slid down in his desk as far as he could go and threw his journal up over his face to hide himself before peeking over the edge to look at him. He seemed pretty focused on his little speech and hadn’t noticed him yet.

There were no questions, so Derek started going over the syllabus, outlining the projects he expected, from a family tree that went back to the first immigrants in their family, to a class paper on how an item they used in their daily life had changed since the 1800s. The class time sped by, and before he knew it, it was almost time for the bell to ring. "One more thing," he said, glancing around the room. "I know most of you are seniors, but that doesn't mean you'll be allowed to slack off in this class. Now, if there are any problems or questions during the semester, I'll be available after school on Tuesdays and Thursdays, from 3 to 5. Your first assignment tonight is to read chapters 7-9 in your books and start looking around you, thinking about what item you want to do your report on."

Right now Stiles didn’t even care about reports or readings or anything that had to do with history other than Derek was teaching it. THIS was the interview that he'd had that Monday after they slept together? THIS! Here was the last place that Stiles had expected to see Derek, ever and he'd hidden behind his journal as if it could hide him from Derek the entire time he'd talked in class. Derek didn’t even look in his direction, but like most first days attendance was skipped so he didn’t even get the chance to recognize his name when he might've otherwise if he'd called it. Shit! He just sat there and watched Allison get up and leave without Scott once the bell rang and everyone else started packing their stuff up to leave. Stiles wasn’t even sure he wanted to move from behind the relative safety of his journal. He waved Scott off when he tried to talk to him. "I'll talk to you after class," he mumbled and just stayed at his desk, waiting for everyone else to leave.

Derek let out a relieved sigh when the class finished filing out. He went to wipe the board clean, already planning where he was going to take Laura to celebrate his first successful day of teaching. He cleaned everything except his name off - that he left up, figuring that it might help to have it there tomorrow. He turned around to put everything away, then paused when he noticed one of his students still sitting in their desks. "Did you have a question?"

So his last name was Hale. Derek Hale. It really shouldn’t make Stiles feel like this, now that he knew Derek's last name and he was right here after all those weeks of not hearing from him. He stood up, shoving his journal into his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. "Uh... yeah..." he looked around carefully and got up, walking a little awkwardly towards Derek. He was nervous as fuck, but he had to ask, "Why the hell haven’t you called me?" If Derek was just going to blow him off he needed to know and he needed to know now and maybe even switch classes or just drop history all together because Stiles wasn’t sure that he could do this.

Called him? What was he talking about? Why would he call a student?!? Derek gave him a curious glance, and then it sank in. The boy's nervousness, the ridiculous question out of nowhere - of course. He was pranking the teacher, some kind of senior thing, probably. "Good job," he said with a smile, not looking up at him. "Are you supposed to bring back some kind of proof?" Derek had been in his shoes once, although when it was his turn he'd had to ask Coach Finstock if jockstraps should be worn out of class as well as in them. The coach had stared at him, then barked at him to 'sit down and shut up, Hale!' before going on to berate Greenberg for doodling on his lesson plans.

Stiles just looked at him confused. "What? No. But if I was supposed to have any proof I'm pretty sure the pictures on my phone of the both of us would be proof enough," he reminded him. "You're really just... going to be this way? I went to your apartment and left my number with your sister so you could call me and you didn’t. I mean I know I left pretty fast that morning but I wrote you a letter about how sorry I was about all of it." Unless Derek just didn’t want to have anything to do with him anymore.

Now Derek was REALLY confused. "What picture are you -" And then it hit him all in a rush. "Oh my God. Stiles?!?" He took a step back, staring at him and shaking his head. "You're - how old are you?"

Stiles sighed. Yeah, there was that, too. "Seventeen... but I'll be eighteen soon," he added at the look he was getting from him. It wasn’t exactly what he was expecting his answer to be, but at least now he was acknowledging him.

"So when we..." He gestured vaguely. "You weren't - oh, God." He was going to get fired. So very, very fired.

"I didn’t tell anyone," except Scott. "I'm not going to tell anyone... so you're not going to get into trouble," Stiles assured him and glanced at the door just to make sure they were alone still. "I really thought I was going to hear back from you..."

"I didn't have your phone number," Derek said automatically. And that had turned out to be a good thing because he was underage. Which made Derek - "Holy shit. I'm a sex offender." He took a step back, then sat down on his desk when he came up against it. "I don't - why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you would have kicked me out..." just like he would have if he'd known he was a virgin, much less a seventeen year old virgin. "And I went back and left a letter with your sister since you were never home when I went to try and talk to you." When Derek looked like he was about to have a panic attack, Stiles ran his hand over his face and just watched him for a few moments. "Maybe we could go somewhere and talk that's a little more private..."

Private? Ohhhh, no! No way was he going ANYWHERE private with a student, especially one he'd already broken the law for! Derek shook his head. "I really don't think that's a good idea. I think we should just... forget about that night." Although he already knew he couldn't. He turned to gather his papers, shoving them haphazardly into the briefcase Laura had given him that morning. "I'll see you at school tomorrow. Since you're my student." And he wasn't sure who he was reminding, Stiles or himself.

"Derek - please. I don’t want to forget. I can't." And that was the truth. All Stiles thought about all summer was Derek and that one night they'd spent together and the morning that had turned into hell once he'd gotten home. "I promise I won't tell anyone... just.. don’t say that."

"Fine. You don't have to forget. But don't bring it up again, because we're not talking about it. Ever." He grabbed his briefcase and started for the door. "And don't stay after school anymore unless you have questions for me. About HISTORY."

Stiles wanted to shout at him 'What about OUR history?!' but he didn’t and just watched Derek leave him there in the empty classroom. He sighed, his heart sinking and after a few moments he rushed out of the room and out to the parking lot so he could get into his Jeep where no one could see him cry. He made it into his Jeep, just barely, before the tears started rolling down his face. He was so stupid. Of course Derek didn’t want anything to do with him! Why would he think things would be any different than they were?!


	5. Chapter 5

Derek hurried out to the staff parking lot, threw his briefcase in the back of his car, and yanked his phone out. He pulled Laura up in his contacts and called her, then hung up when he got voicemail and called back. 

Laura sighed when she dug through her purse and finally found her phone and smiled when she saw it was Derek. "Hey baby bro. How'd your first day being a big bad teacher go?" 

"What happened to Stiles' letter?" he demanded. It didn't really matter now that he knew Stiles was one of his students - one of his underage students - but he needed to know. 

"What?" she laughed nervously, wondering how the hell he knew that unless - SHIT! He must've run into him somewhere. "I... don’t know..." and she really couldn’t remember what she'd done with it. She remembered going to get it and then Derek had come home and she - she'd thrown it into her purse. She started digging through her purse to see if it was still in there. "Why? I thought you didn’t want anything to do with him anymore after he did the whole hump and dump thing you hate so much." 

"He didn't -" He cut himself off. "That's not what's important. But I need that letter." And God, he hoped she hadn't thrown it away. He wanted it, even if just to remind himself that there had been something there for a little while. 

"I think I might've gotten rid of it," she said honestly and then turned her purse over into the passenger seat of her car, pushing all the crap she had in there around until she saw it. A crumbled up envelope that looked like it had seen better days. "It's probably just telling you he's blowing you off anyway, but I found it." 

"Good. Bring it to my place as soon as you can." He started to hang up, then added, "And DON'T READ IT." There was only a slim chance she'd listen to him, but he had to try. Whatever Stiles had said, he wanted to see it. 

She shook her head and sighed. "Alright, I'll bring it over right now. I was already on my way over. See you in ten." Then she hung up without waiting for an answer before she drove off and headed to his place. 

*  
  
 

It had been two weeks since school started and Stiles had made every effort to miss the first three or four days of Derek's class after their little talk. When he finally came back he'd moved to the back of the class where Scott had faithfully moved to sit with him and Allison had followed Scott and that's where he sat every day, doing his best to ignore Derek and everything that came out of his mouth, even if it was about History. He didn’t need a damn lecture when he could get all his information out of the book and he didn’t even bother looking at him or even acknowledging him at any point during the day. Today was just another one of those shitty days in a long week of shitty days and Stiles walked into Derek's class and headed for his seat in the back row. He really needed to see about getting his schedule changed. 

"Hello everyone," Derek greeted the class. "Mr. Stilinski, so good of you to join us." He knew he really should call Stiles' parents about him skipping class, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. What if Stiles told them about their night together? "Today we're going to be working on your prospectus for your everyday items. I want you to break up into pairs - that's two, Mr. McCall, not three - and run the outline by each other. When you're finished, you can bring it up to me for approval and then you can start working on the actual paper." 

Stiles wanted to flip him off the second he mentioned his name, but he didn’t even bother looking up at him, only looking over to Scott who gave him an apologetic look because Allison was already with him. Shit. He turned quickly to the only other person he could even stand in the class. "Hey, Danny - do you wanna be my partner?" Jackson was already with Lydia so who else was Danny going to be with? 

Danny looked around as though he had all the time in the world, then nodded and went to join Stiles in the back of the class. "I was thinking about doing my report on something a little different. What about underwear? That's changed, hasn't it?" 

"Yeah... you're right. It's gotten a lot sexier," he smiled, glad that Danny had come to be his partner and he wasn’t left struggling to find someone. "I'm going to do vibrators. I mean, they've changed a lot. In like 1869 they were used to cure women from hysteria and had to be operated by two doctors. Totally a different story now." Plus, the mention of sex would make Derek uncomfortable and Stiles was all about that. 

"Really? Wow, that's - that's pretty neat, actually." Danny smiled at him, then pointed out, "But these are supposed to be things we use all the time, right? I mean, I know I wear underwear all the time, but you - do you have a -" He looked around and leaned in, lowering his voice. "- vibrator?" 

He didn’t, but no one knew that. "Maybe," he grinned and shrugged. "I guess if you would've said yes to me asking you out a million times you would've found out by now." Cause he definitely would've slept with Danny. Danny had actually been his first choice before he'd met Derek. 

He blushed and said, "I thought you wanted to go out with Jackson. After last year, at Lydia's party..." Then he shrugged. "Jackson said you were just going to use me to try to get close to him."

"Yeah, well, no offense but Jackson is a dick," Stiles said and finally sat up in his chair, leaning in closer to talk to Danny, still smiling at him. "And you're a lot nicer than he is and a lot hotter," he chuckled. "You forget I've seen everyone in the locker room," he teased. 

 

Derek had been watching the class from behind his desk, frowning when he saw just how much fun Stiles seemed to be having with his partner. If he didn't know better, he'd think they were flirting, but Stiles wouldn't do that in his class, right under his nose... would he? 

They WERE flirting! Derek watched the Mahaleani boy duck his head and say something that made Stiles smile, and he had to bite back the irrational surge of hot anger. He tried to remind himself that he didn't have a right to be jealous. Stiles was his student, not his boyfriend, and Stiles had a right to say anything he wanted to anyone he wanted. Still, he couldn't quite keep the edge out of his voice as he said, "Mr. Stilinski! If you and Mr. -" He checked his seating chart. "Mahaleani are finished reviewing your assignments, you need to bring them to me for approval. This is class, not social hour." 

Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes a little bit. "You ready? 'Cause I'm ready," he said to Danny before he gave a bit of a shrug and grabbed his journal to take it up to Derek for approval, handing it over to him. "Tell me if you like what you see." Which was pretty similar to something he'd said that night when Derek had taken that photo of his come leaking out of Stiles' freshly fucked virgin ass. 

Derek ignored him, taking the notebook and setting it on the desk, then taking his partner's as well, looking over that one first. "Interesting," he commented. "But are you sure that there's going to be enough material here to cover a paper as large as this needs to be?" 

"Well if he doesn’t I can always help him out. I'm an awesome researcher and I think I can give him a few pointers over how much underwear has changed over the years," he added and looked over at Danny with a grin. “Plus I think there’s enough underwear material to cover just about anything big.”

Danny smiled and nodded. "I think there's plenty there. It seems like that's one of those things people use all the time but don't think about." He watched the teacher nod and sign his proposal, then went back to his seat, leaving Derek to pick up Stiles' notebook.

"I'm sure if other students need help, they can find it from sources other than someone who cuts my class as often as he attends it," he said irritably as he opened the notebook. He read the first few lines and immediately handed it back. "No." 

"Yes," Stiles said and put it back on his desk. "You have no reason not to let me do this. There's plenty of hardcore historical information out there about this." 

"This is mocking me and my class and my assignment," Derek stated flatly, tapping the notebook with one finger. "Either take the assignment seriously or don't do it, but I'm not going to allow something like this." 

"Fine, then I won't do it," he said and grabbed his notebook back. "This was a serious decision that I made for this project." He sighed then and closed his notebook, going back to his seat and throwing himself into it. Fuck Derek and his class. 

Scott looked over at Stiles as he stalked away from their teacher's desk, then glared at Derek just on general principle before he whispered, "What happened?"

Stiles sighed and ran his hands through his hair before looking at Scott. "He said no to my project. So I'm just not going to do it. He's just being a dick."

"What'd you wanna do your project on?" Scott looked back up at the front of the classroom, where Mr. Hale was glowering at both of them. "You can find something else, right?"

"Mr. McCall and Mr. Stilinski, this is not social hour!" Derek barked. "I'll see both of you for detention after school, at which time we can discuss exactly what is appropriate for class - and class projects."

Stiles just ignored Derek and handed Scott his journal. "If you say anything other than something supportive I'm going to make sure to hit you with every ball possible during practice." Just for the hell of it.

Scott took the notebook and read it over. "Actually, that sounds pretty interesting..." Better than his own report about keys or Allison's about guns. He scrawled 'Maybe you should ask him again after school' and passed it back.

Stiles looked at the note and sighed. He couldn't help but feel like Derek was targeting him. Yeah, he'd skipped, but he'd had a pretty good reason. What was Derek's reason for just being a dick to him? For not wanting anything to do with him, he was a pretty annoying presence. He closed his notebook again and looked back at Danny who was still sitting near him since his other desk was still taken. Stiles yanked out a piece of paper from his journal then and wrote 'call me' with his number on it and 'so we can talk more' then handed it to Danny since apparently verbally communicating was against some kinda rule in this class.

Danny took the paper and read it, then turned around to look at Stiles. He mouthed 'Tonight' and went back to his work before anybody could get in any more trouble.

Derek's mood only got worse as he watched Stiles passing notes first with Scott and then with the Maleahani boy. He signed off on most of the projects that were brought up to him, sent a few back to be rethought, but the only one he'd outright denied was Stiles'. But then, most students weren't trying to write the history of SEX TOYS, either. When the bell rang, he barked out, "Class dismissed, except for Mr. McCall and Mr. Stilinski."

Scott slumped down in his seat. "Coach is gonna kill us for missing practice," he muttered. Especially since today was his turn to be goalie.

"I don’t think he'll even realize that we're gone," Stiles mumbled to Scott and watched everyone leave, smiling at Danny and giving him a little wave as he left before sighing and leaning back in his desk for the worst detention of his life. He had a feeling this was going to feel even longer than Mr. Harris' detentions.

Once everyone was out of the classroom, Derek closed the door and turned to survey the two he'd kept behind for detention. "I don't want to have to be the hardass, here," he told them. "But you two can't keep talking through class. And I know it isn't just in my class, either."

"Scott didn’t even do anything," Stiles said and looked at Derek. "I'm the one who was talking to him and Danny... and usually in every other class. It's always my fault he's in trouble." Which was true. In just about every single occasion they ever had where they were in trouble. He sighed. "I'll do his detention for him..."

Scott immediately looked over at Stiles. "You don't have to do that," he said at the same time that Derek nodded and said, "All right. You'll be doing detention every day for the rest of this week, then. Mr. McCall, you're free to go."

Scott gathered his things up slowly, still looking over at his friend. "Seriously, I can stay," he offered.

"Hey... at least this way I don’t have to sit my ass on the bench out in the heat watching you get your ass kicked on the field," he countered and smiled at Scott, giving him a look that said he'd talk to him later about it, but he was really trying to hold it together here.

"I'll explain the situation to Coach Finstock, Mr. McCall," Derek told him. "Now I suggest you hurry up before you're late." Scott bowed his head and nodded, then hurried off, leaving the two of them alone in the classroom. "Now then, Mr. Stilinski -"

Stiles just gave a long sigh and ran his hands over his face before looking back over to Derek. "Can you just not talk to me? Just give me a topic and I'll write the damn paper. Something stupid like pens or something."

Derek was quiet for a minute, then said, "You need to pick your own topic. One that's appropriate for school and meets the criteria of an item you use regularly in your daily life." Because he highly doubted Stiles used anything like that, not when he'd been a virgin right up until - No. He was not thinking about that. He was not going to remember how Stiles had looked under him or what he'd sounded like as he got close or any of that.

"You're the only one that doesn’t like the idea," he pointed out to him. "Scott and Danny didn’t even blink twice when they looked it over." And it seemed like neither of them had any trouble believing that Stiles used a vibrator daily even though he didn’t even own one. "But I'll do something stupid like...writing utensils." Just like everyone else.

Derek just nodded and went to sit down at his desk. There were other people doing writing utensils, both pens and pencils, but he really didn't want to get into another argument. They might not be able to have what he'd once hoped for, but he didn't want to hate Stiles, either. And he hoped that Stiles might not hate him - at least at some point he might not.

Stiles just watched him walk away and it HURT. It hurt worse than it would have if he'd just never seen Derek again, but he had to see him every day and that came with the reminder that Derek wanted nothing to do with him and was stuck with him because he was his student. Stiles just shook his head and looked down at his notebook before he opened it up and just started writing from memory about how writing utensils had changed since the 1800s since it was just one of the random stupid facts that he'd researched while he was bored and hadn’t been able to sleep because of his ADHD. If he really concentrated, he knew that he could have the entire paper finished by the time the hour was up and all he'd have left to do was plug in some references.

The silence was thick in the room until Derek's cell rang. He checked the number on it, then turned away from Stiles and answered it. "I'm still not talking to you, you know." Not since she'd produced a crumpled envelope with a number and apology scrawled on the front. He probably should've thrown it away, but instead he'd put it on his nightstand, where it tempted him every night to read it. So far he was winning.

"How many meals is it going to take to make it up to you?" That, or she could find some really hot guy for him to have a FWB relationship with. That wouldn’t be a one-night stand.

"I'd say there aren't enough, but we both know that's true." And he knew it wouldn't have worked, but if Laura had given him the note right away, they might've had a little more time together. "I want you to promise you won't do it again. Ever." There was a hard note in his voice. "It's my life and you need to let me live it. That means no more subterfuge just because you think it's in my best interest."

"You know what, then you need to live it, Derek," she said, completely annoyed with him. He was all upset because she didn’t give him the letter, but he'd been just as upset when this Stiles guy had dumped him, too. "You need to stop rotting in that apartment of yours and just focusing on work. What kinda life is that? I know what happened with Kate-" she cut herself off and sighed. "But that doesn’t mean every relationship is going to end up being like that."

"And look how well you dragging me out turned out," he snapped back before he remembered that Stiles was right there in the classroom. "Look, I appreciate what you're saying, but I LIKE concentrating on work and having some time to myself, okay?" And if it was lonely sometimes, that was his problem. Laura didn't have to know about it.

"You know what, fine. You want me out of it? Write me when you decide to take part in this thing called life." At that, she hung up on him before he could reply to her.

Derek stared down at the phone, then shoved it in his pocket with a low huff that could almost be called a growl. Fucking Laura. Fucking big sisters who thought they knew so much more than him, no matter how old he got. He turned around and saw Stiles staring at him. "Sorry," he apologized, going back to his desk. "You can leave now, if you want."

Stiles couldn’t help himself when the call came in and he'd listened to everything Derek was saying and could only guess what was being said on the other end of the phone. Derek liked focusing on work and having time to himself, which didn’t sound like it involved other people. And apparently there was some kind of lying going on. Stiles looked down at his papers and over at the clock before glancing back at Derek. "The hour isn’t up..." he still had at least half an hour left.

"That's okay." After fighting with Laura, he really didn't want to sit there in that hard silence with Stiles. Instead, he started packing his papers to be graded up, already planning on grabbing dinner from the wing place near his before he headed home. "If you'll actually come to class and not talk through it, I'll waive the rest of the detentions as well."

"That's... not actually going to be possible," Stiles pointed out to him. All Stiles did was talk, except with Derek. Because Derek didn’t want to talk to him or even... do anything other than yell at him in class. "And I'm done with my paper," he added and gathered up all the loose pages he'd been working on. About fifteen total front and back. "I can bring a bibliography or something tomorrow to class."

"If you're not going to be able to attend class, then perhaps you need to switch," he said quietly. "I know I've let it go so far, but with parent-teacher conferences coming up next month, I'll have to mention it." And he really didn't want to get Stiles in trouble with his parents.

"No... I meant that it's not really possible for me to just not talk during class. I kinda have to," he added and shrugged, getting his papers together for Derek and then put his notebook in his backpack. "I have ADHD so I get a little scatterbrained sometimes... and I just talk a lot. The only class I get into any real trouble in is Mr. Harris' class and Finstock just tells me to shut up but he never does anything. It's kinda pretty much known that I can't stop running my mouth." Like now. "But... if you want me to switch classes-" he could do that too. This wasn’t really easy on either of them.

He'd talked a lot that night, too. Derek had thought it was alternately hot and adorable, and it was still a little cute. Okay, maybe more than a little. He pulled his jacket on, then sat down on the desk and looked at him. "I think the real question here is if I can be an effective teacher for you or if our... previous acquaintance is going to get in the way."

Stiles just looked down at the papers in his hands so he wouldn’t look at Derek leaning there against his desk like he had that night against his car in that jacket of his waiting for him. "I don’t want you to just be my teacher," Stiles said softly and shook his head, looking up at him finally. "I know you're afraid that you're going to get fired or something, but I promise I won't tell anyone," he assured him. "Just -" he took a step towards him and then stopped himself, sighing. "If you don’t want anything to do with me because you just don’t... want me, then I'd rather you just tell me that than use this whole teacher thing as an excuse," cause that’s what it was to Stiles. An excuse not to be with him.

"Of course I want you." The words slipped out before he could stop them. Before he could get himself in even more trouble, he added, "But I'm your teacher, and that's - I can't do that, Stiles. You need - you deserve someone you don't have to sneak around with." Not to mention that doing anything with him would put Derek's job and very freedom at risk.

"Then I'll switch classes and you won't be my teacher," he offered, trying not to get too hopeful, but if that was what Derek was worried about then he could fix it. "I don’t even need this class to graduate. I can just drop it. I was supposed to graduate early last year... but I wanted to walk with Scott so I had a light load. I mean, I kinda just need English to graduate," he said as he thought about it. Stiles didn’t care about the sneaking around... he'd deal with it if he could be with Derek.

God, that was tempting. As tempting as the letter on his nightstand. More, actually, because this was Stiles he was being offered to unwrap and open. Derek clamped down on that line of thought before his hormones could answer for him. "It's not just that. Even if I'm not YOUR teacher, I'm still a teacher at this school and you're a student here."

"But I wasn’t your student that night," he reminded him. "That's gotta count for something, right? I mean, we started this before you even got this job." 

Derek knew he should be strong, but Stiles was staring at him with that hopeful look in his eyes, just like when he'd asked to come home with him. And just like then, Derek could feel his resolve weakening. "The Mahaleani boy..." he started, well aware that Stiles had been flirting with him and probably wanted to go out with him.

"What about him?" What Stiles had done today wasn’t really any different than he'd done every other day with Danny, except this time Danny actually spoke back to him rather than just walked away like usual.

"Just that you and he... you were flirting." And Derek had been so very jealous, even if he didn't want to admit it. "Don't you want to see where that goes?"

Stiles just furrowed his brows and then smiled as he thought about Danny. "I've been flirting with Danny for the at least the last three years... and Jackson... and just about everyone else that ignores me," he told him honestly. "It's just the first time he's actually flirted back," he added.

That didn't actually make Derek feel better. "So you'd probably like to explore it, if he's interested after you've chased him for three years." He remembered that, the thrill of flirtation and the rush that came when someone finally flirted back. "It's okay, you know."

Stiles considered it and given the choice between Danny and Derek, Stiles didn’t really see the choice. "I'd still rather have you," he assured Derek. "If that’s what you're asking me." If that was even on the table.

"I don't share," he warned him quietly. His last boyfriend had tried that, and Derek had ended it when he'd come home to find him in bed with his ex-girlfriend, both of them calling him a prude for not joining in. "And if you're just in this for sex, then -"

"I haven’t slept with anyone else," he said and shook his head. "I want-" God. "I want you to be my boyfriend... even if we only get to stay in." There was plenty of stuff to stay in and do until he was eighteen and that was only just several months away after the Christmas break. It wasn’t too far away.

The boyfriend of a 17-year-old. God help him, he should probably be committed for even considering it. He swallowed hard and admitted, "I haven't, either." Although Laura had tried her hardest to get him to go out looking for someone.

That made something in Stiles relax when Derek admitted that and he hated to admit that he felt ten times better just knowing that Derek hadn’t been with anyone else. "Okay," he nodded and licked his lips, glancing at the door as if someone would suddenly decide to come in. "Okay, so-" So then was Derek his boyfriend now? "Do you wanna leave?" That way they wouldn’t have to worry about anyone seeing them together.

"Maybe -" He hesitated, unsure how Stiles would react to what he was about to suggest. "Maybe we should... give it a few days. Just to make sure." After all, teenagers changed their minds all the time. By the weekend, he might want to go out with the Mahaleani boy instead.

Stiles just looked at him then, confused. "Why? I've been sure about it all summer while I was waiting for you to call me." From what it sounded like (now that he put it together) Laura must've not given him the letter. Which was probably what the angry conversation was about earlier.

"I couldn't call," Derek explained. Maybe it was far too late, but he felt like Stiles was owed some sort of explanation. "I didn't have your number. Laura - my sister - didn't give me your letter until just recently." And even then, she'd turned it over with great reluctance.

He nodded. "I kinda figured... from the whole conversation earlier." He probably would've put it together a lot sooner if he hadn’t been so focused on hating Derek. "So you need a few days to think about it, then?" 'Cause Stiles had already made up his mind about what he wanted.

"If it were up to me, I'd take you home with me right now," Derek confessed, knowing he was probably making a mistake saying that, but unable to lie to Stiles. Not when he was looking at him like that. "But you've got other things to think about. Scott, your parents, Danny..."

"Scott can take care of himself," well, most of the time. "And I don’t want Danny. I want you." And he'd already lied to his parents before... it wouldn’t really be that hard to continue. "If you're worried that I'm going to change my mind, I'm not." He wanted to go home with Derek. Now. Especially since he wasn’t expected home for at least a few hours.

Derek hesitated, then finally said, "Take an hour and think about it. You'll have to lie to your friends and your parents. You can't tell them anything, and we won't be able to go out anywhere." It was a lot to ask of anyone, especially a kid. "If you don't want it, that's fine. If you do... come to my place in an hour." He didn't bother giving him the address, just walked out of the classroom and headed home in a daze, hardly able to believe he'd just given him that kind of invitation. This could seriously bite him in the ass if he wasn't careful.

Stiles waited until Derek was gone before he jumped up and did a fist-pump. "YES!" Now he had to tell Scott! Since he already knew anyway. But that could wait. Derek was going to be his boyfriend! Stiles looked at the papers still in his hand and then shoved them into his backpack, hurrying to his Jeep and pulling out his phone so he could see if Scott could cover for him and stay out with Allison for the next several hours so they could say they were out together. Then he could stay over with Derek for a while.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles jumped out of his Jeep and slammed the door shut before rushing over to Derek's building and hitting the buzzer for Derek's apartment. Okay, it hadn’t been an hour yet, but Stiles figured that if he already made up his mind and had made plans with Scott to cover for him if his mom called then why not show up early? He'd missed being with Derek all summer and he had time to make up for!

Derek swiped everything on the nightstand - letter, pictures he'd printed out that he'd been jerking off to, everything into the drawer and hurried over to answer the buzzer. "Yeah?" he asked, careful not to use a name just in case it wasn't Stiles.

"It's me... I'm a little early." Hopefully Derek didn’t make him actually wait downstairs until his hour was up because that was just cruel.

As soon as he said it was Stiles, Derek hit the buzzer to let him in. He went over to the door and unlocked it, then opened it just a little, leaving it ajar as he looked around, trying to figure out where he should be when Stiles came in. He settled on leaning against a chair, watching the door with the barely concealed hunger of a predator.

Stiles could be heard stomping up the stairs as he ran up and he was breathing heavily when he came to the door, frowning when he saw it open. He pushed it open and walked in, looking around and when he saw Derek, he smiled - big and bright. "Hey..." he dropped his backpack on the floor and closed the door behind him.

The door clicked closed and Derek sprang into motion, rushing him to pin him back against the door. And he probably should've waited, but it had been over two months of thinking and wanting and denying himself, so he didn’t bother to try to stop himself from kissing Stiles. It was hard and deep, his tongue forcing its way into his mouth when he didn't open quite quickly enough, while one knee nudged Stiles' legs open so he could mold their bodies closer together.

Stiles groaned into Derek's mouth, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close as he kissed him and fuck - he missed this. He'd only had one night with Derek, but it had filled all of his wet dreams for the rest of the summer and all his fantasies and wants and now he was finally getting to have him again. He stayed there for several minutes, just kissing him and holding onto him, bucking against him and breathing him in. "God, I missed this," he mumbled into another kiss, hands already reaching between them to pull at Derek's shirt to get it up and off before he closed his mouth on him again.

"You aren't the only one." Derek let him strip his shirt off and kiss him, then shoved Stiles' up, anxious to get his hands on skin. He groaned when there was warm, firm skin under Stiles' shirt. "Wanted to take it slow the next time..." But it didn't look like that was going to happen now.

"We took it pretty slow the first time," Stiles reminded him and let Derek strip him, hands moving over warm skin in return and kissed him again. "I brought movies for after," Stiles mumbled against his lips, hands sliding down Derek's sides and to his hips before shoving a hand between them to work on Derek's jeans. Not that he thought they were going to watch any, but just in case. He had to have something to do while he'd been waiting to come to Derek's so he'd stopped by a Redbox on his way over.

"What kind of movies?" Derek dropped a hand down to squeeze Stiles' ass, then moaned when Stiles got his jeans open and reached inside. Derek retaliated with another squeeze and a hand moving between them to rub over Stiles' crotch. "Bedroom. Wanna get you naked." He needed to get inside him, wanted to feel him around him again before he lost it right there.

Stiles palmed Derek's dick, giving him a wet kiss before he pulled himself away, kicking his shoes off and stripping on his way to the bedroom. "Couple of superhero movies," he said, trying not to trip on himself as he got out of his jeans and through Derek's door before he found himself sitting on Derek's bed and reaching out to yank Derek's jeans down. Stiles sucked a red mark on Derek's hip, loving the sight of the bruise there.

Derek reached down to cup his head, holding him there as he sucked a bruise into his skin just above his boxers. "Gotta be careful where you put those," he panted, not quite sure if he was talking to Stiles or himself. He thought about the mark Stiles had worn when he left that morning and he shoved him back, kicking his own jeans off before he crawled up onto Stiles, moaning again as their dicks made contact. "Your neck... what'd you tell people?"

Stiles was too distracted by the feeling of Derek's dick against his and the weight of him against him to answer right away and he groaned into his neck, thrusting up against him, shifting to open his legs and wrap them around the back of Derek's before turning to kiss Derek's neck, giving him a careful bite there. "That I attacked Scott during our sleepover and he gave it to me half asleep," which was what he'd kinda reworked his story into after he talked to his mom again so she didn’t think that he and Scott had slept together.

Derek growled at the thought of Stiles being touched or kissed by anyone but him, but he knew the lie was better than the truth. "Won't give you any more," he muttered. Nothing else to make parents or coaches or teammates or friends question it. Instead, he kissed him hard and rocked against him, groaning at the friction and how goddamn good it felt.

"Just not where people can see, at least," Stiles corrected him and turned into Derek for another kiss, rolling his hips against him. Fuck. He focused on Derek's mouth so he wouldn’t just come right this second, and after several moments he leaned over to reach blindly for the nightstand drawer. "Gotta get me open," he reminded him, wanting to feel Derek inside of him again. That was all he could think about during his grounding.

"Wait!" Derek lunged for the drawer, groping quickly in it for the lube, then shoved it shut. "Got it." He opened it up and slicked his fingers, looking down at Stiles. "Pull your legs up. I wanna watch this time." And God, he was glad he'd gone for the flavored lube, because after he'd fucked him into next week, he was definitely rimming him, licking and sucking him clean to get him ready for the next round. 

Stiles only groaned at Derek's request and when Derek moved off of him, Stiles raised his legs and gripped the back of his knees to offer his ass to Derek. "Still pretty tight, even though I've been fingering myself the past few weeks." And every time he'd done it he'd imagined it was Derek doing it, getting him ready to be fucked again.

"Yeah?" And sure enough, two fingers sank right in. Stiles was still tight, but at least Derek didn't feel like he was going to tear him apart if he wasn't careful. "How often?" he asked, slowly starting to fuck him, twisting his fingers as he did. "And how many fingers?"

"Almost every night," Stiles confessed, pulling his knees up to his chest to open himself nice and wide for Derek. He whined softly, unable to thrust against Derek in this position like he wanted to. "And three... one time four... but I needed to come so bad by then it didn’t last that long."

"Bet you were crazy for it by then." Derek crooked his fingers with the next push in, angling them just right. And he could practically see it, could imagine Stiles hard and leaking, almost insane with how bad he wanted to come. "They weren't enough, were they?"

"Never," Stiles groaned, jerking against Derek's fingers as he writhed under him, giving another moan. It was strained and needy and god Stiles knew he sounded like a slut, but it felt so fucking good to have Derek's fingers in him again pressing right against that perfect spot. "Needed you, god - so bad."

"What was it?" Derek asked, pressing on that spot again before adding a third finger. "Couldn't get your sweet spot?" And he hit it dead on just to show he could. "Or did you need more? Something else hard and thick to fill you up?"

"Oh, god - Derek. Both... fuck..ohhhfuck - both." Stiles gripped his knees even tighter to keep himself from just dropping his legs and fucking against Derek's fingers. He was a whimpering mess by the time Derek pressed in against his prostate again, face twisted in pleasure as he tried to concentrate on holding onto that feeling.

Derek twisted his fingers again, fucking in with long strokes, opening him up and hitting his prostate with every two or three strokes until he buried his fingers inside and pressed right on it. "How bad do you need it, Stiles? Are my fingers enough? Or do you want more?"

"Need more. Oh my GOD!" he bucked then, groaning and arching into Derek's hand as best he could, trying to get him deeper and fuck - he was so hard now and leaking and Stiles never wanted to lose this again. "Please fuck me, please - fuck Derek. Need you."

"Gonna make you need it so bad next time," Derek told him, pulling his fingers out and grabbing the lube to slick himself. "Gonna make you so hot for it you come as soon as I get inside..." And just the thought of that was enough to make his dick twitch in his hand. He shifted a little closer, positioned himself, but instead of pushing in, he reached down to grab Stiles' hips and yanked him forward. Hard.

"God, yeah - please. Just, now-" Stiles gasped and moaned out, bucking against Derek when he suddenly yanked him onto his dick and the feeling had Stiles gripping Derek's arms and thrusting against him with another groan. There was some pain, but it wasn’t crippling like before and just felt a lot, LOT better than the first time Derek fucked him. "Fuck - missed your dick in me," he whimpered, rolling his hips against Derek.

Derek leaned over, keeping him bent almost in half as he shifted his hips, circling and grinding against Stiles, working to get the angle just right. When he thought he had it, he pulled back, then shoved in hard and fast. "Ohhhhh God... fuck, thought I had to be making it up with how good it was..." But he hadn't been. He really hadn't been.

"Oh god, fuck - Derek. Fuck, just - ohhhh, just fuck me." Stiles reached up for him as best he could around his legs and met him halfway in a needy kiss, wet and sloppy and he knew he wouldn’t be able to last that long with how much he'd needed this since that first night. "Wanna feel you come in me again. Wanna have your come leaking out of me like that night - please."

"Yeah?" Derek fucked him with short, hard thrusts, knowing he wasn't going to hold out long, not with Stiles talking like that. "You want me to get you wet and sloppy, huh?" Derek kissed him, nipping his lip as he fucked in. "Shit... gonna come so hard, fill you right up, then lick it out of you..."

"Oh my god -" Stiles panted and his dick twitched at the new picture Derek painted for him. "Yeah, please - please, wanna feel that too." They hadn’t done that last time and Stiles found himself just as hungry for it as he was for Derek to fuck him and fill him with his come. He moved his hands, finding Derek's hands and circling his fingers around his wrists firmly to hold onto him. "Need to come," he begged softly. "Please."

Derek slammed in and ground hard against him, kissing him wet and dirty and sloppy. "What do you need?" he panted. "Want me to jerk you off?"

Fuck! Stiles whimpered and had to focus on his breathing so he wouldn’t pass out with how good it felt when Derek did that. "Need you to fuck me hard like that night so I can come." There was no way that he wouldn’t be able to come like that again with how hot and needy he was right now from Derek giving it to him like he had then.

"Wanna come on my cock, huh?" Derek leaned forward, shifting a little, then planted his hands on the bed. "Fuck, can't believe you actually get off on it," he whispered in his ear as he started fucking him with hard snaps of his hips. "Letting me use you just. Like. A. Fucking. Sex. Doll!" And God, that thought was just too hot, that he could treat him like that and Stiles actually liked it, that he got off on it. "Nnnnnggghhh, better come soon, cause I'm gonna shoot," he warned, catching his mouth in another kiss. "Wanna fill you up," he growled softly.

When Derek's hips started snapping against him, Stiles couldn’t do anything more than whimper and whine and hold onto Derek and kiss him blindly - lost in the feeling of Derek's dick slamming into him and nailing his prostate with each hit. Even the ones where it didn’t quite hit were just as fucking good. When Derek mentioned filling him up with his come - "Ohhhhhfuuuckkkkk! Derek!" Stiles jerked under him, clinging to whatever part of Derek he could get his hands on as he groaned and shuddered under him when he came.

"Yeah," Derek grunted, fucking him through it. "Yeah, fuck... feels good when you come...shit, gonna - ohhhhh fuuuuuuck..." And there wasn't a damn thing he could do to stop himself from following Stiles right over the edge, shoving in hard as he started to come right along with him.

Stiles had to blink a few hundred times just to focus his eyesight when he finally looked at Derek, reaching for his lover and wrapping his arms around him as best he could, leaning up to meet him in a slow, tender kiss. He knew that he shouldn’t be feeling like this, but he couldn’t help himself as he settled for kissing Derek over the words he couldn’t bring himself to say.

Forcing himself to back away, Derek eased Stiles' legs down, rubbing his hips to ease any ache that might have settled there. "You okay?" he asked softly, leaning down again to kiss Stiles, long and sweet.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Stiles assured him, still breathing heavily as he wrapped his arms around Derek again and focused on kissing him for several moments. "More than okay." He was perfect. Just like he'd been that first night with Derek.

Derek smiled and kissed him again. "Good." And so was Derek. He shouldn't be, but he was. "I'm sorry. I wanted to take it slow, get you all worked up, but I got carried away."

"I'm not complaining," Stiles pointed out and smiled at him. "And there's going to be plenty of more times to take it slow," he reminded him. "Lots more."

"Mmmm, I like the sound of that," Derek murmured, nuzzling Stiles' neck and giving him a soft kiss. "How many times a week you think you can get away?"

"Two or three? At least for a few hours..." Scott would cover for him. "And I usually spend the weekends at Scott's... but he'll cover for me if I ask him to and he'll just spend his time with Allison instead." He doubted his best friend would have a problem with that.

"What will you tell him?" Derek asked quietly, kissing him as he felt himself soften and slip out. He rolled them both onto their sides and propped his head on one hand, while his other hand stroked over Stiles' side, learning the way his body felt, just like he had that first night.

"That I'm going to spend it with you," Stiles said and shrugged. "How do you think I got away with staying over that night? I was supposed to be at Scott's. He knew where I was," or at least, what he was doing. "He doesn’t need to know the details... just that I'm spending the weekend with Derek No-last-name." Even though Scott knew exactly who Derek was. He doubted Derek would appreciate their secret already being spilled before it even started being a secret.

Derek hummed thoughtfully, hand drifting back to squeeze his ass. "And he doesn't know? About who I am or anything else?"

Stiles scrunched his face up, giving Derek a guilty look. "He knows everything," he confessed and prepared for the backlash. "But I thought you didn’t want anything to do with me and that we-" wouldn’t have this. "He knows." He sighed. "He's my best friend..."

Derek's eyes widened and he jerked back. "He knows?!? Stiles, he can't - you can't tell him that we're - he has to think that we're not - he can't know about this!!"

"I told him like the first day that we found out you were my teacher," he replied and reached out for Derek to drag him back close to him. "I didn’t think we were ever going to have anything like this again."

"You can't tell him about this now, then." Derek didn't fight it when Stiles pulled him back, but he did look at him and say, "Promise me. You can't tell him. Not anything." Even if it meant they were limited to a few stolen hours here and there rather than whole weekends.

"He won't say anything... and he'll make sure we have time together," Stiles said. And if Scott did say anything, he'd make sure that Allison never talked to him EVER again because he knew enough shit about their relationship and all their little sex details that Allison would never sleep with Scott ever again or even look at him if she found out. 

"No, Stiles." Derek's face was grave, but he knew he had to impress on him just how important this was. "You can't say anything. He has to think we haven't done anything since the first night." He licked his lips. "I need you to promise me. Please."

Stiles sighed, leaning his forehead against Derek's for a few moments and just tracing his skin. "Okay... I promise." He'd just have to tell Scott that he met someone else, then and make up a fake name if he was going to get away with being away for the weekends.

Derek rewarded him with a lingering kiss. "Thank you," he whispered when they parted. "I know it's hard, but we have to keep this quiet." Discovery could ruin both their lives - WOULD ruin Derek's for certain.

"I know," and Stiles didn’t want to ruin Derek's life at all. He was going to be eighteen soon so maybe they could talk about it then and not hide. "I guess if I just make someone up I could get away for the weekends," he offered instead.

Derek thought about that, and he had to admit he really liked the idea of Stiles being there all weekend. Or even one night where he didn't have to rush out the next morning. "You know, before you leave, you definitely need to put your number in my phone," he teased, kissing him lightly. "And we'll have to come up with something to list mine under for you."

"I'll put it in there now," he said and smiled at him. "Where's your phone. I better do it before I forget and run outta here." There was no way that he was doing that again, but he smiled and kissed Derek again. "What do you want to be listed as?"

"In my jacket pocket, out in the living room." He yawned and pulled Stiles in for another long kiss. "And how about Michael?" It was his middle name, but only his family knew it. Besides, there were lots of Michaels out there.

Stiles groaned in protest at the mention of where his phone was. "I'm not going to get it," he complained and chuckled. "You'll have to remind me later." Cause he really didn’t want to forget. He grinned then and raised a brow at him. "Michael, huh?" It was cute. "So my fake boyfriend is going to be named Mike?" he laughed softly.

Derek chuckled and gave him a brief kiss. "It's my middle name. So it's still me... just with a different name." Lying down, he pulled Stiles in close, stroking his hand down his back to squeeze his ass. "What about you? Should I just put you in as Stiles?"

Stiles smiled and scooted in closer, wrapping an arm around Derek and giving him another kiss. Stiles felt like they had a lot of time to make up for. "I'd rather you use Stiles. I don’t want to make up some codename to list me in your phone as," he said honestly.

Derek smiled at him. "Good. I like Stiles." In more than just name. "And I think I promised you something..." He pushed him back onto the bed, gave him a long kiss, then slid down his body, flashing Stiles a wicked smile right before he set about showing him something completely new.


	7. Chapter 7

Scott looked at himself in the mirror, then over at Stiles. "What do you think? Bow tie or vest?" Allison hadn't told him anything except that her dress was blue, which his mom said meant white roses and a blue vest with a tie or a bow tie. "What are you gonna wear?"

"What?" Stiles looked up from his phone where he was playing Candy Crush and over at Scott. "Uhh... bow tie. Did you find a blue one yet?" He hadn’t really been paying attention and he shrugged. "I'm not going."

"Bow tie," he muttered, and went over to the racks to start looking for a blue one. Then Stiles mentioned he wasn't going and Scott's head jerked up. "But... you gotta go! It's our last year - and we finally have people to go with!"

Stiles sighed and closed out of the game on his phone before meeting Scott's eyes again. It looked like they were going to have this conversation now, then. "Mike can’t go. He's got some family thing he has to go to."

"Man, that sucks." Scott picked out a tie and held it up, then when Stiles nodded, handed it to the sales clerk. "But you could still go, right? I mean, Mike doesn't sound like the kind of guy to say you can't go just because he can't go with you."

"Yeah, but dude - I don’t want to go solo," Stiles told him and sighed again, shoving his phone into his pocket. He wanted to go with Derek and he really didn’t want to go alone. "I mean I've gone to every school dance alone."

Any other time, Scott might've joked about one more not being a big deal, but he could tell from the expression on his friend's face that this really was. "I know. But it's not like you don't have a boyfriend - he's just busy. Seriously, isn't going to the dance with us better than sitting home alone feeling sorry for yourself?"

Not when Stiles thought that maybe he could just go to Derek's instead of the dance and spend the night with him. "I don’t know... I was thinking maybe I could invite myself to Mike's family thing. See if he has room for a plus one." Plus, that was probably the only way Scott would drop it.

"I dunno, if it's a family thing... but you guys HAVE been dating for, like, two months now." Scott still couldn't quite believe that Stiles had a steady boyfriend. "What are you getting him for Christmas, anyway?"

Two awesome months and Stiles hated when he had to leave Derek's and go back home to a cold bed. "I have absolutely NO idea," he said and shook his head, leaning back in his chair. "I haven’t even started thinking about Christmas shopping. Have you gotten anything for Allison yet?"

Scott nodded. "Well, I haven't gotten it yet, but I put it on layaway and I'm paying on it..." Looking over at Stiles, he confessed, "I found this sapphire ring, and you know how much she likes blue..."

"A ring?" he raised a brow and looked at Scott, curious. "You're not -" he wasn’t proposing, was he? "It's just a ring, right? Or are you going to, like - pop the question?"

"I dunno. I mean, my mom and dad got married young and it didn't work out, but I really love her..." Scott swallowed hard. "I want to marry her, Stiles. So maybe she'd agree to be, like, engaged to be engaged or something?"

Stiles just stared at him. "Wow." He couldn’t believe Scott was going to ask Allison to marry him. His BEST FRIEND was going to get married! 'Cause there was no way that Allison wouldn’t say yes. "I guess I should congratulate you," and Stiles found himself super jealous.

"Thanks. I mean, I hope." Scott let out a shaky breath. "You think she'll say yes? Even if we have to wait, like, a really long time?" Because there was absolutely NO WAY their parents were going to let them get married before they both finished college.

"You think she'll say no?" Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow at Scott. "I mean... you two are like, head over heels for each other. I would be really surprised if she even thought about anything but a yes." Sometimes they made him sick with how much they were in love.

"Yeah, but it's just... nerve-wracking." Scott grinned at him. "You'll see what I mean someday - unless you're planning on making Mike do the proposing." Then he sobered. "Look, I know I said I wouldn't bring it up, but... is Mr. Hale the reason you don't wanna go to the dance?"

Of course, but not for the reason Scott was thinking. "I told you I'm over that." At least, that's what he'd been telling Scott since he and Derek had gotten together. The thought of Derek proposing to him made him smile a little, but he reminded himself that it had only been two months and Scott had been with Allison for at least a year and a half or so. "He's not even going to be there," as far as he knew. Unless Derek hadn’t told him they were going to make him do some kinda chaperoning thing.

Scott looked surprised. "He's chaperoning. Didn't you hear Lydia going on and on about how much she wants to see him in a tux? I guess it's a big thing, 'cause he's the youngest teacher and they're all excited about it."

"What?" Stiles looked at Scott in surprise. He must have not heard it what with the trying to ignore Derek and staring at him in class. Now he was MORE than super jealous. "He's chaperoning?" Stiles got up and started looking at the tuxes. Now he had to go, just to make sure no one hit on Derek and he wouldn’t put it past Lydia, even if he knew Derek wouldn’t be interested.

"Dude, you're not going there again, are you?" Scott watched Stiles rifle through the suits, wondering why his friend would be so eager to go just because Mr. Hale was chaperoning. "'Cause you said you were over that and you've got Mike now. You know, maybe you're right and you should see about going to his family thing."

Crap. "Well what if he says no?" 'Cause now he knew that he'd say no because he'd be at the dance. Plus, he'd just go to Derek's afterwards and then Derek could strip him out of his rented tux. "I'm going to need something to wear to go with you and Allison."

"If you're sure..." Although Scott was starting to think this wasn't a good idea. "Maybe you should call Mike and see if he can get out of the thing? It's a special deal, so maybe his parents'll say yes."

Or see if Derek could get out of chaperoning. "Yeah, I'll ask him." And maybe he could, but Stiles doubted it since he was at the bottom of the totem poll at school so he'd probably gotten volunteered to do it because none of the other teachers wanted to.

"Good idea." Scott smiled at him and went back to looking through the ties.

Now, Stiles had to find something that made him look stunning. He was going to knock Derek's socks off come time for Winter Formal.  
  


*  
  
 

After they were done shopping, Stiles took Scott home and ended up sitting in the school parking lot watching his phone and texting Derek, wondering when he was going to be done at school. Not for a while, apparently and Stiles couldn’t really wait to talk to him. He hopped out of his Jeep and started for the school and since it was after hours there would be barely any traffic since even the majority of the faculty left once the final bell rang. He poked his face into the window of Derek's classroom and when he saw Derek, he knocked to get his attention.

"Come in," Derek called without looking up from the paper he was reading. He'd fallen behind on grading, in no small part because Stiles had spent the weekend at his place and in his bed, and Derek's head had been too full of him and how delighted he'd been with the new butt plug he'd gotten him to care about correcting papers. But winter break was coming up and he needed to have everything up to date, so he'd been spending the past couple of nights working late at school.

"Hey," Stiles said and walked in, quickly closing the door behind him. "You weren’t answering your texts..." and he couldn’t just wait for him to decide to be done grading papers. "Why didn’t you tell me you had to chaperone the dance?"

Derek glanced over at the door, reflexively checking to make sure it was closed. "I don't have the phone on," he said, answering that question first, then frowned when he asked about the dance. "The winter formal? I didn't think about it." Laura was taking care of getting him a suit, a way to make it up to her for how often he'd told her not to bring dinner since Stiles was at the apartment. Derek was seriously thinking of having his locks changed, just to make sure she couldn't decide to walk in and find him in bed with a teenager. "Why?"

Stiles just looked at him, throwing his hands up in the air and then sighing as he looked back at Derek. "Because I was planning on skipping the dance and spending the day and night with you when it came around." He'd made up that whole Mike family thing so he'd be able to go with him to whatever event it was and not be asked where he was. "Now I have to go to the dance 'cause you're going to be there."

"You don't have to," Derek pointed out. Derek couldn't get out of chaperoning, not when the faculty knew he was single, but Stiles could. "Although I bet Scott would be glad if you did."

"Yeah, I do," Stiles sighed. "Not that I want to go alone, but -" he couldn’t just not go and then Derek would be at the formal and he'd be at home miserable. "Are you sure you can’t just get out of it? We can spend the day together..."

Derek cast another furtive glance at the door. "You knew this kind of thing could happen," he reminded him in a low voice. "And I can't get out of it. The principal knows I'm single, and he expects the single teachers to chaperone before he asks the married ones." Because they didn't have families, they apparently weren't supposed to have lives.

Stiles paced, needing to move because his frustration was building and he ran his hands through his hair before he walked up to Derek's desk and leaned against it to look down at him. "But you're NOT single... can’t you just make up a fake boyfriend like I have?" Then he wouldn’t have to pretend to be single, which was really starting to get to Stiles.

"No, I can't." Somehow Derek doubted a 'fake boyfriend' would help when he was invited to the faculty Christmas party or expected to show up for a family event with a boyfriend by his side. "Stiles, can't we wait and discuss this later? This really isn't the time or place for this."

"Well maybe if you'd had your phone on I wouldn’t have had to come down here to talk to you about it," he replied and gave a super frustrated sigh. "Imagine how you would feel if I had to tell everyone I was single," he pointed out. "You really think that I like that you pretend that you're single?" He didn’t. He hated it with ever fiber of his being.

"People my age don't really have boyfriends," Derek tried to explain. "And if I had a partner, I'd be expected to bring him to the lacrosse games and the principal's dinners and the faculty Christmas party."

That made Stiles' heart sink because he wanted to do all that with Derek, just like he wanted Derek to be his date to the winter formal. "Well what if I want to be your partner?" Stiles checked the door before he carefully reached out his hand to touch Derek's. Stiles could be his partner. That sounded a lot better than boyfriend.

"No touching at school," Derek warned him, but his hand still closed around Stiles' and squeezed before he withdrew. He liked the thought of Stiles as his partner, standing beside him as his equal instead of hidden away as his dirty little secret and student. But there was a big problem with that. "You're not old enough for that," he reminded him. "Maybe someday..."

"Then what about after graduation?" because he'd be old enough by then. Plus, it wasn’t as if Derek was ancient or old to the point where he couldn’t be seen in public with an eighteen-year-old. "I mean, I'll be old enough then... and I'll be going to a local college." Or at least that was his plan. He had yet to apply.

"Let's worry about that when it gets here." By then Stiles could well decide that he wanted another college student, someone who would want to go to parties and drink cheap beer out of plastic cups. He'd be stepping into a new world and Derek was well aware that Stiles might decide he didn't want the encumbrance that he presented.

So… then Derek didn’t really have any plans to be with him once he graduated? That made Stiles look away and run a hand over his face as he stepped back from the desk and just stood there, completely deflated at the idea that Derek might not want him then. "Do you still want me to come over tomorrow night?" he asked instead of what he wanted to ask. He hadn’t really been over for the past several nights since Derek had stayed at school late working.

"Of course." He marked off the paper in front of him, then stood up and started to pack everything away. "I'd like you to come over for a while tonight if you can manage it. I got those strips for the fajitas that you said you wanted to make..."

Stiles didn’t really feel like making any fajitas right now, but he checked his phone for the time and nodded. "I could probably stay a couple of hours." Enough to make the food, eat and just hang out for a little bit. His dad was working a late shift and his mom would probably just think he was with Scott.

Derek smiled at him, wishing he could lean in to kiss him. "Want me to stop by the store and see if Redbox has anything good?" The fajitas and movie had been his plan for tomorrow, but it seemed like they could both use them now.

Stiles nodded and then smiled a little at him. "Yeah... that sounds good. You want to give me your key so I can go get started while you go by the store?" Since he'd have to cut up all the stuff to put in the fajitas and he didn't want to waste any time waiting around for Derek to get to the apartment.

Derek hesitated, then said slowly, "About that..." He reached into the inside pocket of his briefcase. "I was gonna save this for Christmas, but... " Taking out a silver Jeep keychain, he held it out to Stiles. "Here."

Stiles looked at Derek and then they keychain before reaching out to take it and turned it over in his hand. "This -" it was a key to Derek's place. Stiles recognized the shape of it and the little grooves that he'd briefly studied. "Really?" he asked and his whole face brightened up when he looked up at Derek again.

"I thought... I mean, you shouldn't have to wait out in the hall if I'm in the shower or running late." He'd told himself it was so they wouldn't be discovered, so nobody would notice the underage boy loitering around the building, but he'd known early on that was only a part of it. A very small part of it.

"You know if we weren’t here right now you'd be getting kissed very, very hard." But Stiles had to take a deep breath to keep himself from rushing Derek and pushing him against the chalkboard to kiss him deeply. His stomach was in knots from happiness and being unable to kiss Derek like he wanted to.

Derek smiled. "You can owe me when I get home," he promised, putting the last of the papers away and closing his briefcase. "Anything else you want me to get from the store?"

Stiles shook his head, smiling down at the key in his hand. "I think we should have everything at the apartment," he said as he thought about what was in the fridge. "Unless you want to get extra peppers or something to put into the fajitas."

"Only if I want heartburn." Derek chuckled. "I'm old, remember?" Picking up his briefcase, he nodded towards the door. "Go ahead. I've got to stop off in the office to check my box and then I'll go to the store and meet you back at home."

Stiles just laughed and smiled. "You're not that old," he countered and shook his head before forcing himself to step away from Derek and head towards the door. "See you at home." Home. That was something Stiles had started to think more and more about the apartment, if only because it had Derek there and that was where he wanted to be all the time rather than at his house away from Derek. He opened the door and sighed a little before starting down the hall so he could get to his Jeep and get started on those fajitas. Maybe he could finish them and have them ready by the time Derek got home.

Derek smiled as he headed over to the office. Stiles had called his place home. It wasn't, not really, but he liked knowing he felt comfortable enough to think of it like that. And who knew? Maybe someday... But he'd promised himself he wouldn't think about that. Still, he whistled as he checked his box, only realizing when he turned around that he hadn't been alone.

"You're in a pretty good mood," purred Jennifer Blake, giving him a smile that clearly offered to make it a better one. "Got a hot date or something?"

He was sure if he said no that her next words would be something along the lines of 'want one?'. But instead he nodded. "You could say that."

"She's a lucky woman."

Derek should leave it alone, but Laura always said he didn't know how to shut up. So he smiled at her and said pleasantly, "I like to think _he'd_ agree with you. But I'm pretty lucky, too." And with that, he headed out to his car, taking more than a little satisfaction in the expression on her face as he sauntered past her.  
  


*  
  
 

Stiles looked at himself nervously in the mirror next to Scott as he checked himself over again and growled because he couldn’t get his bow tie fixed the way it was supposed to look. "OH my GOD.... can you just do it for me?" he asked and turned to his best friend. He'd gotten a tux and colors to match Derek's even though they weren’t going together, but he'd at least be able to see him there and he wanted to look nice for his boyfriend.

Scott shook his head. "Don't look at me, dude. Go ask my mom." She was the one who'd fixed his tie, since he could barely tie a regular knot. "Maybe we should get regular ties and vests for prom. I don't think I want to do this twice in one year."

"Or you know, just a clip-on," Stiles grumbled, wondering why he hadn’t even thought of that when he'd gotten this bow tie but he went to find Melissa and gave her a look that begged for help. "I can't -"

"That's okay," she told him with a smile. "You know, I think most men can't manage a bow tie." Her fingers moved swiftly and deftly, fastening the silk into a neat bow. "Makes you wonder why they're so popular with tuxes, doesn't it?"

"Maybe because most of them are clip-ons?" Stiles suggested and smiled at her, giving her a thankful look. "How do I look?" he asked and twirled for her like Scott had done earlier.

"Very elegant," she assured him, smiling slightly sadly when she thought about the boys they used to be. "It's hard to believe both of you are growing up so fast..."

"Graduation is just around the corner," Stiles reminded her and smiled, moving in to give her a big hug. She was like a second mom to him and he loved her for that.

"Don't remind me." She hugged him tight in return, then laid a hand on his chest when he released her. "Just... don't grow up completely just yet, okay? You and Scott both."

"Never," he teased and smiled at her. "I still have all of college before I have to grow up," he joked and then looked up the stairs. "Scott! Come on! We're gonna be late getting Allison!"

"We'll be fine," Scott assured him, shrugging into his jacket as he hurried downstairs. "Mom, where's Allison's corsage?"

"In the fridge, along with a flower for each of you." Melissa smiled as she watched Scott barge into the kitchen and come out with three flower boxes in his hand. "Looks like you get the red one, Stiles - I'm gonna say Allison and I are the white, right, Mom?"

She nodded. "Either one of you need help with those?"

"Aw, thank you," Stiles smiled and chuckled, then handed his to Melissa. "Since no one else is going to put it on for me and I don’t want to mess it up."

She took it from him and pinned the small boutonnière on his lapel, then did Scott's as well, giving each boy a kiss as she finished. "Have a good time and don't stay out TOO late or get into TOO much trouble, okay?"

"We'll be fine, Mom," Scott assured her, kissing her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Stiles gave Melissa one last hug before he left with Scott to go out to the limo. "So what are you doing after the dance anyway?" he asked him since they hadn’t really talked about it. Stiles pretty much told Scott he'd probably go over to Mike's after.

"Allison and I have a room at the Marriott." He grinned at Stiles. "Lydia and Jackson got one, too, and then we'll probably all go out for breakfast in the morning. You and Mike should come - it's gonna be a blast."

"Maybe... I'll ask him," although he knew the answer was no so he wouldn’t even ask. "We might just eat at his house or something if his parents don’t mind." But he knew that meant that he'd be making Derek breakfast in bed like he usually did.

"Are you still gonna dance?" Scott asked. "'Cause that's kinda part of the whole winter formal thing, you know."

"I don’t know," he shrugged and got into the limo with him. "Maybe. I haven’t really thought about it," but he doubted he would cause he didn’t want to dance with anyone other than Derek.

"You should, even if it's just a dance or two." Scott grinned at him. "I bet Allison wouldn't mind if we danced." He got out of the limo once it pulled up in front of her house. "Nothing about me says 'I'm here to take your daughter out for wild sex all night', does it?"

Stiles just smiled at him and shook his head. "No, it really doesn’t," he assured him but Stiles really hoped that his look said that, since that’s what he planned for after the dance with Derek. Lots of it.

Scott let out a relieved sigh. "Good." Although he thought Allison's dad might have some kind of super-radar, because he always looked at him like he was some kind of pervert. He went up to the door to ring the bell, then stepped inside for the obligatory picture session. Allison looked like a princess and Scott was glad his mom had gotten the corsage. When they finally managed to get free of her parents and go back to the limo, he made sure they were safely behind the tinted windows before he leaned in to kiss her.

Stiles pulled out his phone and texted Derek, asking him where he was and if he was at the dance already before shaking his head at the happy couple when they joined him. He didn’t say much of anything when they picked up Lydia, Jackson, and Danny before they went to the dance and when they got there Stiles got out and checked his phone again, seeing no response. So Derek was either busy or had his phone off. "Guess it's time to party," he told them and did his best to avoid Danny's advances before he went into the dance and instantly scanned for Derek once they were inside.

Derek was making a round of the room - going from table to table, making sure there were no visible bottles of smuggled alcohol or any other contraband. He glanced over at Stiles as his group entered, wishing he could more openly appreciate the sight he made in his tux, but he had to content himself with a swift look before he went back to chaperoning.

Danny laid a hand on Stiles' back as they walked into the gym. "You know, I got a hotel room, too," he commented, leaning in towards him. "Just in case you needed somewhere to stay..."

Stiles looked at him then, raising a brow at the offer and he was pretty surprised by it just being thrown out there. "You know I think I've got a place..." but then again Danny probably didn’t believe that he had a boyfriend since no one ever saw 'Mike'.

"Okay." He nodded, but smiled at him and added, "Just let me know if you change your mind."

Scott shot Stiles a curious glance, but didn't say anything as Lydia led them all to a table that had Reserved printed on a card in the middle.

Stiles just gave Danny a nod and looked around as he walked with the group to their table. His seat was obviously next to Danny's because everyone else was sitting next to their date so he moved to sit down next to him and finally saw Derek across the room, trying not to smile at the sight of him. God, he was gorgeous.

"Pretty fancy," Scott murmured to Allison. "Remind me to be on my best behavior."

"I think you're safe," Allison teased and smiled at him, putting her purse down on the table. "Come on, lets dance," and before Scott could tell her no she pulled him out onto the dance floor to get their dance on.

"You want to dance?" Danny asked Stiles when the music shifted to a slow song.

Stiles glanced at him then and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "I think I'm going to go get some punch," and he quickly got up and removed himself from the situation before he had to flat out turn Danny down.

Derek finished his first round and went to stand by the punch bowl just before Stiles got there. "No funny business, Mr. Stilinski," he warned in a casual voice. "We're all watching."

Stiles just smiled at him and got some punch. "Funny business is my middle name," he teased and filled up two glasses, putting the one he'd made for Derek on the table rather than handing it to him and sipped out of his own cup. "Is texting allowed during the dance?" because he could happily text Derek all night.

Derek reached out to take the punch, raising it for a sip, ostensibly to check it for alcohol. Just before the rim met his lips, he said quietly, "You look downright edible." After he took his drink, he chuckled at the question about texting. "There's no rule about cell phones after school hours, Mr. Stilinski." Then, quieter, "But Laura made me leave mine at home, since she said it spoiled the line of my tux."

So that was why he hadn’t texted back. "Well there goes my plans for the dance," Stiles said quietly in response and sipped at his drink, still smiling to himself at the edible comment. Stiles waited for a couple of kids to get some punch and leave before answering Derek quietly. "You look pretty damn edible yourself." He wondered if later Derek might be able to get away for a few minutes so he could at least kiss him somewhere more private since everyone would be busy with the dance.

"Maybe the night won't be a complete bore," Derek assured him, then frowned when Jennifer started moving towards him. "If you'll excuse me... I need to go tend to my chaperone duties." And he was pretty sure he saw someone getting in trouble across the room - away from Jennifer.

Stiles followed his line of sight briefly and tried not to look disappointed when Derek left him before glaring at Ms. Blake. Stiles really didn’t like her, even though she'd never technically done anything to him. She was apparently good at English. He filled up his punch glass again and then another and hurried away from the punch table, going back to his table and put some punch in front of Danny. "Thought you might be thirsty."

"Thanks." His hand settled on Stiles' knee and squeezed briefly as he sat back down.

"Check out Mr. Hale," Lydia purred. "You know, it's a shame teachers can't date students..." Because she would SO totally make a play for him, passé and potentially trashy as that was.

Except Stiles was and Derek was his boyfriend, but he couldn’t tell anyone that. "I think just about everyone in the student body has probably had that thought about him," Stiles pointed out since there had been lots of talk apparently other than Lydia about how hot Derek was. Stiles was proud that he was his, even though he couldn’t tell anyone about it. Danny's hand on his knee made him shift away before taking a sip of his punch. "Are they going to have food here?" Because maybe he could go get some food.

"Some hors d'oeuvre, I think." Lydia shrugged. "Nothing too heavy." They wouldn't be able to afford the kind of things she usually had at her parties, but they should be able to get a few decent fake-crab puffs. Not like most people here would be able to tell the difference, anyway.

Stiles got up and headed off to find food without another comment just so he could get away from Danny's hands. He spent most of his night between the food table and the punch table trying to run into Derek again, but it seemed like Derek was too busy running from Ms. Blake and Stiles was too busy trying to avoid Danny. When the table was empty Stiles finally made it back over, throwing himself down into his chair and finishing his punch, which had somehow gotten spiked in the last few hours so now it was alcoholic punch. "This freakin' sucks," he mumbled to himself, running his hands over his face. And he couldn’t even get drunk enough because the alcohol was weak.

"Not having a good time?" Danny asked, taking a seat near him, leaving a chair between them. "You know, you might enjoy it a little more if you danced..."

Stiles looked over to Danny who'd been a pretty good sport despite Stiles dodging him all night. Stiles kinda felt bad for him. "Yeah, probably," he shrugged, but he wanted to dance with Derek. "Scott was supposed to dance with me but it doesn’t look like he's getting away from Allison anytime soon."

"Yeah, that can happen," Danny agreed. "Used to deal with the same thing with Jackson all the time. Eventually I stopped expecting him to get more than about five feet away from Lydia." He gave Stiles a warm smile. "You know, that offer of a dance is still open..." As well as the room, but he left that unsaid.

Stiles ran a hand over his face again, considering it. He hadn’t had one dance all night and then he gave another shrug, smiling softly at Danny and nodded. "Okay... maybe just one dance," he agreed carefully and got up. He deserved one dance after being alone all night waiting to talk to Derek.

Danny smiled and took his hand to lead him out to the floor, then urged Stiles' arms around his neck while he wrapped his own around his waist. They started moving, swaying slowly to the music. "You know, I tried to call you that night after practice," he said. "But you didn't answer or return the message I left."

Stiles was uncomfortable with the sudden closeness and made sure to pull away enough to leave some space between their bodies as they swayed. "Yeah... I know," he said softly and he felt bad about it, but he'd gotten what he wanted and that was Derek so giving up Danny hadn’t been hard for him at all to do. "I just... I don’t know," he didn’t know what to say. "I guess I was on a break with Mike and I thought maybe I could start something, but then we kinda got back together." Again, with the mysterious Mike no one ever saw. Everyone probably thought he was fake. And he was, because his name was Derek.

"You know, if I were as lucky as Mike, I wouldn't have let you come here alone tonight." Danny leaned in, clearly going for a kiss - nothing too intimate, but he thought that maybe if he could just get Stiles to give him a chance, he could show him how much better than this Mike he could be.

Across the room, Derek glowered at the two of them. He knew it wasn't fair - Stiles had a right to dance with anyone he wanted, but then the boy leaned in to kiss him and Derek just couldn't watch anymore. "I'm going outside for a minute," he told Coach Finstock, then stalked out without waiting for a response.

Stiles suddenly pulled away before Danny could even kiss him. "You know, Danny, I can't -" he said and stepped away from him, not even wanting to finish the dance with him. "I'm really sorry," he said and shook his head, wiping his mouth as if Danny had kissed him even though he hadn't and walked off before Danny could protest. He just needed to leave. Stiles walked outside and sighed at the fresh air, even if it didn’t make him feel any better about tonight. Tonight sucked.

Derek had gone out to the car and was heading back in when he saw a familiar figure walk out of the school. He moved up behind him, then asked, "Did you kiss him?" He told himself that he wasn't angry about it, he wasn't jealous, he just wanted to know.

Stiles turned to see Derek there and - "No, of course not." He'd seen them dancing, then. "I pulled away before he could." It was the truth and Stiles had no reason to lie. "It was just supposed to be a dance..."

Derek nodded and moved a little closer, although he forced himself to keep a 'proper' distance between them. It was way too far apart for what he wanted, but he knew it was what had to be done considering where they were. "I'm sorry," he offered in a low voice. "You should've been able to go to the dance with someone tonight."

"I wanted to come with you," Stiles said softly, just watching Derek and Stiles hated the distance that was between them. "And don’t tell me that I should know that I can’t, because I know," he added and wet his lips, sighing. "But I still want it even though I can’t have it." Either way, the dance would be over in a couple of hours anyway.

Derek nodded. "I know. And if it helps, I get frustrated with the limitations, too." Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Finstock heading down the hallway towards the door. "I'd better get back in there. Are you coming?"

Stiles just shook his head. "I'm just gonna leave..." he couldn’t stay there anymore. Between Danny and all the couples and not being able to have Derek be his date, he didn’t even want to be at the dance anymore.

"Oh." Derek couldn't quite keep the disappointment out of his voice. He'd hoped that maybe after the dance they could slip away for a few hours, if not the whole night, but it looked like things were a bust all around. "Yeah, okay. I'll, uh, I'll text you when I get home?"

"Yeah," Stiles nodded and rolled his eyes at the reminder that Derek didn’t have his phone. "Remind me to thank your sister for that." Because it had pretty much ruined all the plans that Stiles had of teasing Derek all night while they were at the dance. He walked past Derek, leaving him there on the stairs so he could go find the limo and get the hell out of there.  
  


*  
  
 

Derek let himself into the apartment, closing the door behind him with a sigh. He'd hoped for a very different end to the night, one that would have him stumbling in with Stiles attached to him, in a hurry to get to the bed or the couch or the nearest flat surface. He tossed his keys in the bowl by the door, toed his shoes off, and shrugged out of his jacket as he started down the hall to his room. When he walked through his door, he stopped dead, the jacket slipping out of his fingers. Stiles was in his bed. Actually, Stiles was asleep in his bed, looking as though he belonged there every bit as much as Derek did. Derek swallowed hard, then slowly walked forward to sit on the edge of the bed to start unbuttoning his shirt. Maybe if he was lucky, he could strip and join him before Stiles woke up. He shed his shirt, followed quickly by pants and underwear, then walked around the bed to slide under the covers, scooting up behind Stiles. One arm wrapped around him and he nuzzled at the back of his neck, kissing him softly. "Hey," he whispered when Stiles stirred with a sleepy sound. "Didn't expect to find you here." But he was very glad he had.

Warmth wrapped around him and Stiles blinked awake, drawing in a deep breath and yawned, but smiled once he realized Derek was there against him. "I know," he said softly and smoothed his hand over Derek's arm, drawing it tighter around him and relaxing into his embrace. "I missed you tonight." The only thing he'd wanted all night was Derek and that had been the one thing that he couldn't have when he'd been at the dance.

"I missed you, too." Which seemed a bit strange since they'd been at the dance together all night. But they hadn't been able to be together like Derek wanted, where he could touch and kiss Stiles like he usually did. "I don't think I'm going to agree to chaperone any more events if I can get out of it." It was just too hard to watch Stiles be there and not be able to claim him.

"What're you going to tell them?" Since Derek was 'single' he was obligated to chaperone any and all events, from what he'd said before. Stiles hated it, but he couldn't exactly be the partner that he wanted to be, and tonight kinda hit him hard having to acknowledge that.

"I don't know, but I'll come up with something." He would've asked Laura to pose as his girlfriend, but they'd both gone to school at Beacon Hills High and too many teachers remembered them as the Hale kids - or as Mrs Durgin used to call them, the Hale Horrors. He kissed the back of Stiles' neck again. "Maybe there will be a family thing that I have to go to."

Stiles chuckled softly at that. "That was the excuse I gave for 'Mike' not being at the dance with me," he confessed and smiled to himself. "But I think everyone thinks I'm making him up anyway, so I guess it doesn’t really matter. I'm pretty sure Scott’s the only one that believes me."

"Why?" He didn't doubt that Stiles was right - the Mahaleani boy wouldn't have tried to kiss him if he'd really thought he had someone - but he wasn't sure why they would think he was lying. Stiles wasn't known as a liar, either with his peers or the teachers.

"Because... no one has ever seen him and I'm not exactly the guy at school that gets all the guys or even one guy," Stiles pointed out. "But I guess that worked out, because if I'd had someone then I would've missed out on meeting you..."

"That's because high schoolers don't know shit," Derek assured him. "Trust me, as soon as you walked into the club, there were all sorts of people interested in you." He urged him over onto his back, then bent to kiss him. "I'm just lucky you decided to go with me - especially after that one asshole."

Stiles smiled at him then, giving him a kiss and wrapped his arms around him. "Yeah, well, I'm glad you came to rescue me or I'd've probably been in some trouble," he chuckled softly. He didn't think that dude was going to give up anytime soon and Stiles hadn’t been sure how the hell he would've gotten rid of him.

"Next time just tell the bartender you think he put something in your drink," Derek advised. It was the fastest way to get someone kicked out of a club, one that he'd seen used more than once and it seldom failed to work.

"Yeah, well, there won't be a next time," Stiles reminded him and leaned up to kiss him again, slow and thorough. "I'm yours." It was something that Stiles had known for a while, but he didn't think that Derek really knew just how much he'd fallen for him in such a short period of time.

It was a nice thought, but Derek knew better than to think it would last. People just didn't meet the love of their life in high school, not unless you were talking about a movie or TV show or something. Derek didn't say that, though - he remembered how that first romance could feel so intense, like nothing else would ever be as strong. He tried to tell himself that maybe they could be different, maybe they could beat the odds, but he couldn't push that doubt down completely. Instead, he kissed Stiles longer, stroking a hand down over his side. "You looked really good tonight, by the way."

"That was kinda the plan," Stiles smiled. "You looked pretty good yourself," he added, just enjoying the warmth of Derek against him. Stiles wanted more. He wanted to be eighteen and graduated so he didn't have to hide with Derek anymore, but he couldn't say that, because he knew that Derek would just brush it off like he had last time. Stiles also knew that he was in very big trouble, because he thought that whatever he was feeling right now might just be him falling in love with Derek and he couldn't tell him that, either.

"Thanks." Derek kissed Stiles, lingering a little longer. "I picked the red set for you." It was Stiles' favorite color and Derek had wanted to give him that, since he couldn't give him a date for the dance.

"Yeah, well I dressed to match," Stiles smiled, kissing him back. Then again, he doubted anyone noticed, but he'd hoped that Derek had since the colors had matched right down to the red rose that Scott's mom had gotten him.

"I noticed." And Derek had been pleased to see it. It was a common enough color he didn't think anyone else had realized what was going on, but for Derek, it had been a small sign that meant a lot. He rolled onto his back, bringing Stiles with him, hands sliding down to cup Stiles' ass and squeeze. "Are you going to have to stay home during the break?" It started next week and they hadn't discussed it, but Derek was bracing himself for it. Stiles' parents probably wanted him there to help with Christmas stuff, just like his own mother was making noises about him being there for a few days.

"Maybe for Christmas Day," he shrugged and settled on top of Derek, giving his chest a kiss, nuzzling in close. "Honestly my parents don’t think it's that strange that I'm never home. Between school and having a drawer and toothbrush at Scott’s house for several years I think they expect me not to be home during any sort of break," he chuckled and smiled at him.

"A drawer and a toothbrush, huh?" Derek pulled him down for a kiss. "Is that what it'll take to get you to spend more time here?" Because Derek was more than willing to give it to him. He'd give him the whole damn dresser if he wanted it. Especially if it meant he got to have Stiles all to himself for the better part of two weeks.

"If you give me a drawer and let me leave a toothbrush here I'm going to start moving in slowly," Stiles teased and smiled at him, leaning in to give him a longer kiss. "That way I can just stay by the time graduation comes around." And Stiles knew that he was pushing it, but he also knew that it was what he wanted.

Derek smiled at him, not really seeing a downside to that idea. Except for just how devastated he'd be when Stiles decided he'd had enough and left him. "I think whatever college you go to is going to want you to stay at the dorms for the first year," he replied, pulling him down for another kiss. "But you can definitely have a spot here if you want it."

"Actually... I was going to go to the community college and commute. They've got this program that I'm going to apply for and if I get in then I'll get my Associates for free and I'll just transfer that to a four year college."

"Community college?" Derek hadn't even thought of that as an option for Stiles. "But you're - you could go somewhere really good!" He'd just figured Stiles would apply to Stanford and Berkeley and all those kind of schools. "Stiles, you're way too smart for that."

"I can apply for those in a couple of years, though. Plus, it'll save me at least half of the cost of a Bachelor's degree since those first two years will be free. They're just basics anyway and those are the same everywhere."

"Really?" Derek had to admit, it made sense. And if it gave him some more time with Stiles... "That sounds pretty good. I just - I thought you'd be going to some really big school. You're so smart... Aren't you worried about getting bored at a school like that? They aren't exactly designed to challenge you." Derek wanted the best for Stiles, even if it meant having to watch him go somewhere else.

"Derek..." Stiles just smiled at him. "Math, Science, English and History will just about bore me to death anywhere unless I'm finding some little twist to keep myself interested in it," he grinned. "Like writing about the history of sex toys." He laughed softly at that memory. "Which I wrote anyway, by the way, even though you wouldn’t let me turn it in."

"Do you have any idea how much trouble that could've gotten me into if I'd said yes?" Derek countered, giving him a brief smack on the ass. "But you can give me the paper whenever you want - we'll call it extra credit and I'll give you something special for it."

"Oh, really?" Stiles grinned, leaning in to give him a slow, wet kiss. "I like extra credit. What kinda special are we talkin' about here?" He nibbled on Derek's lips, giving him a lick before opening for a deeper kiss and rolling his hips against him.

"Anything you want," Derek offered, digging his hands in to urge him on while he kissed him back just as deeply. He nipped Stiles' lip as they drew apart, then smacked his ass again. "All that research... did it give you something you wanted?"

"Honestly?" Stiles asked and smiled at him. "I actually just wrote it because anything that I could do to remind you of sex and me together was something that I was going to do regardless if you liked it or not." Plus, it had turned out to be a pretty cool topic to research.

Derek chuckled. "Trust me, I had plenty of things to remind me of you and sex." Not the least of which were the pictures of the night Stiles had spent in his bed. And the fantasies he'd had while he jerked off thinking about all the things he'd like to do to him. "So there's nothing you want to try? Something you saw in porn or jerk off to sometimes?"

Stiles lay there and really thought about it, trying to think of all the porn he'd seen (and there had been both some pretty sick and pretty vanilla porn) and he really couldn’t think of anything that was on the top of his list to try. He was pretty happy with his sex life and he loved when Derek fucked him whenever and however he wanted when he was there. He paused then, chewing on his lips at a thought that crossed his mind. "Have you ever.....let anyone... fuck you?" Stiles suddenly found himself very curious, since they had never talked about it. "I mean - I know that first night you said-" and he was absolutely fine with that.

"You want to... fuck me?" Derek licked his lips. "I don't - I mean, I've never -" Not only had he not done it, he'd never even really thought about it. Or wanted to. He figured it was just because he wasn't interested - after all, Stiles had definitely tried it out even on himself before he'd done it, but Derek had never really even been tempted. "So there's nothing else you want?"

"I'm pretty happy," Stiles assured him, giving a shrug. "You've given me everything I've wanted... so I mean, I don’t really have any specific needs to fulfill anything." Something could always come up later, but right now Stiles just couldn't think of anything that he was in dire need of trying out.

"That’s okay," Derek assured him, smiling as he kissed him again. "You can think about it and tell me later if you decide you want something." Derek was more than happy to give him a rain check. "How about right now I see if I can't turn pretty happy into really damn ecstatic?"

So that wasn’t a no, but a hell no, then. Stiles wasn’t surprised or upset, but he found himself just a little disappointed even though he smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "I'm willing to give you a shot," he teased and laughed softly, moving onto his back and dragging Derek back on top of him.


	8. Chapter 8

FINALLY! Stiles hurried up the stairs to Derek's apartment, a smile on his face the whole way. It was two days after Christmas and he hadn't seen him since the day before Christmas Eve. That was a three whole days, even though he'd texted him the entire time other than when he'd had to eat dinner with his family and when they'd done presents. He used his key to get into the apartment, a warm flutter rushing through him at the reminder that Derek had given him the key to his apartment for his early Christmas present and now he was going to be able to give Derek his presents. "I'm home!" he shouted into the apartment and closed the door. He'd been waiting to say that since he left and he knew technically it wasn’t his home, but Stiles would really like it to be.

"I'll be right out!" Derek called, putting the finishing touch on the gifts he'd decided to get Stiles right at the last moment. He just hoped they were the right things and that Stiles would like them as much as Derek did. Checking everything one last time, he hurried out to the living room to greet Stiles with a long kiss and a hard hug. "I'm gonna guess you missed me..."

"Mmmm, of course," Stiles said and gave him a longer kiss. "So much." Stiles hated to think that he wouldn’t be able to spend all this time with Derek once school started up again, but somehow he'd find a way to be over here as much as he could. "And I'm just gonna assume you've missed me," he added and stole another kiss. "I brought your Christmas presents," he added quickly. Stiles really wanted to give Derek his presents and he told himself it had nothing to do with the fact that he'd gotten them yesterday when he had dragged Scott out to go shopping.

"Guess we're gonna have a second Christmas, then," Derek laughed, kissing him again. "Because I've got a few more for you, too." He'd come up with the idea for one before he left, but it was his talk with Peter that had convinced him to get the others. "Did you have a good Christmas?"

"It was okay," Stiles shrugged. "It would've been better if you could've been there, but we're here now so I get to give you your presents. I'm going first." He didn't give Derek any other choice. "Now go sit on the couch and close your eyes and put your hands over them." Because Stiles hadn't had the chance to wrap them.

Derek laughed, but did as Stiles commanded, going to take a seat on the couch. He closed his eyes and put his hands up. "I don't really see how I'm supposed to kiss you and grope you like this, so I guess you'll just have to owe me," he teased.

Stiles laughed at that. "I'll pay you back later and let you kiss and grope me all you want," he promised and opened one of the two bags that he'd brought with him, starting to pull out several heavy volumes of old books. He started putting them on the coffee table in front of Derek. Once he'd set them all out for display he grabbed something else from his bag and held it behind his back. "Okay, you can open them now." Stiles really hoped he liked them because he'd spent all day in this pretty awesome bookstore with Scott scoping them out yesterday.

Lowering his hands, Derek opened his eyes and looked at Stiles. It took him a minute to focus on the coffee table, and when he did, he could hardly believe it. "Oh my God. Stiles... these are - holy shit." He reached out to touch the Canterbury Tales, then Beowulf, but it was the one in the middle that really held him speechless. He picked it up and opened it, and sure enough - "A Book of Hours," he whispered reverently. He'd only ever seen one in a museum or at the research library at college. "Stiles, where did you - how did you - this is too much..." These must've cost him a fortune!

Stiles’ smile was big and bright at Derek's reaction to the books and he breathed out easily, happy that he liked them. "I found this really hidden little place downtown and I spent hours there until I found ones I knew you would like. I mean, I read your thesis paper that you had published and I just really thought you would like them." Then he pulled out what was behind his back and handed it to Derek. "And I made you this." It was a leather medieval limp-bound journal. "I had three days to learn how to do it," he explained before Derek asked him how he'd known how to make it.

Derek turned the pages of the Book of Hours carefully, amazed at how rich the colors were after so many years. And the leather binding... "I can't believe it," he breathed, looking to Stiles. "This is... this is amazing." And then Stiles brought out the journal and Derek had to set the Book of Hours down to take it. "You made this?!? This took more than three days."

"Okay... well THIS one took three days," he confessed. "All the others took all semester, but you're never going to see those," he chuckled and smiled at him, watching Derek look at the journal now.

"This is beautiful." Derek held his free hand out to Stiles, beckoning him down so he could kiss him. "Thank you. And I would like to see the others some time, if you still have them." If only so he could better appreciate the one he'd been given once he knew just how much work had gone into it.

Stiles smiled and leaned in to kiss him, moving to sit on the couch next to him and tucked himself against Derek. "They look so horrible, though," he laughed and the look he gave Derek said nothing but the truth. "I'd rather you just look at the nice, perfect one that doesn’t have any flaws."

"Flaws aren't always a bad thing," Derek said, wrapping an arm around him and holding him close. He thought guiltily about the presents that awaited Stiles back in the bedroom, none of which were as nice as the ones he'd been given. "I just - this is too much. Thank you so much." He kissed him again. "I didn't get you anything nearly as good."

"You gave me a key to your place," Stiles reminded him and smiled, leaning in to give him another kiss. "And I brought a bag of clothes... and a toothbrush to leave here," he added. That was the second bag he'd brought with him. After all, Derek promised him a drawer.

Guilt pricked at him when he remembered that they key had been as much to keep Stiles hidden as to make him happy. "Good. I'm glad you did. I, uh, I guess you want to see your gifts, huh?" And hopefully he wouldn't completely hate them.

"Yeah," Stiles smiled, curious about what they were since his early present had been the key. "Where are they?" He couldn’t possibly begin to guess what Derek might've gotten him.

Derek forced himself to put the journal down along with the other books. "In the bedroom. C'mon, I'll show you." Getting to his feet, he took Stiles' hand and led him down the hall. "It's, um, on the bed." At least, the halfway decent part of it was.

Stiles went with him and grinned, giving Derek a kiss. "Already tryin' to get me in bed," he teased and went into the bedroom and over towards the bed. He just smiled at the sight of one of Derek's drawers from the dresser with a ribbon wrapped around it and a toothbrush inside of it. "I thought I was going to get a whole dresser," he joked and took the toothbrush out before turning to give Derek a deep kiss. "Mmm, be right back," he said and hurried out of the room to get his bag.

Derek looked guiltily over at the bedside table where the array of sex toys he'd bought was laid out with a variety of small bows adorning many of them. Handcuffs, a blindfold, two vibrators, a cock ring, and most damning of all, a crop and paddle. He hadn't bought those because they were what Stiles wanted - he'd gotten them for him, to use on his young lover for his own pleasure. As soon as Stiles went to get his bag, he hurried over to the table, yanking the drawer open to sweep the toys into it.

Stiles came back with his bag and put it on the bed, taking the bow off the drawer and started putting his clothes into it. Once Stiles was done putting his clothes into the drawer, he looked over to where Derek was standing on the other side of the bed. "Did you get anything else?" he asked, since he thought Derek mentioned getting more presents. He picked up the drawer and put it back into the dresser and smiled as he closed it. Now he had a drawer at Derek's. It really shouldn’t make him as happy as it did.

He swallowed hard. "Nothing important," he said honestly. Maybe he could pass all of them off as things he'd had for a long time if Stiles managed to find them before he could hide them away. But he wasn't going to admit to getting sex toys for Christmas gifts - not after Stiles had gotten him such wonderful books. "Do you, uh, you want to order in for supper? Or I got some chicken breasts if you'd like me to cook..."

Stiles gave Derek a look then, wondering what he thought he'd done that was so horrible that he was offering to cook. "We can cook," he offered. "I can help. What do you want with the chicken?" Plus, he liked helping Derek cook. It was something super domestic that made Stiles feel like they actually lived together and that he was more than just a secret boyfriend.

Derek relaxed a little when Stiles accepted his offer. "How about those potatoes your mom taught you to make?" He'd made them before and they were just perfect, the outside crispy and the inside warm and buttery and mushy. Stiles had said his dad proposed as soon as he'd eaten them and while it was probably a Stilinski family joke, Derek could see why. They were just that good.

"Yeah, okay." Stiles moved over to Derek, wrapping his arms around him and pressing himself flush against him before leaning in for a slow kiss. "And then after dinner, I propose that we ban clothes until we have to wear them again." Because he wasn’t planning on leaving Derek's until he absolutely had to.

"That sounds like a good idea to me," Derek agreed. It had been on his agenda, but having Stiles suggest it was better. Derek's hands slid down to Stiles’ ass as though drawn there by magnets. "Sure you won't mind not getting to use your drawer for several days, though?"

"I put my toothbrush in it so I can get it out and use it," he chuckled at that, already way ahead of Derek on ways he could use his drawer. He gave him another kiss before grabbing his hand and tugging him towards the door. "Come on, let's go make dinner. I'm starving." Because if they didn't do it now, they were never leaving the bedroom.

Derek laughed and happily followed Stiles into the kitchen to get started on dinner. While they cooked, they talked about Christmas and their family traditions. Derek found himself telling Stiles all about the Yule log that his mother insisted on every year and the tree she made his father go out and get, as big and bushy and green as possible. He talked about singing songs around the piano and his aunts and uncles and cousins, and to his surprise, by the time they were done, supper was not only finished cooking but half-eaten as well. Then it was Stiles' turn to tell Derek about Christmas Eve mass with his mom and his family's Christmas breakfast (family breakfasts were apparently a big deal in the Stilinski family) as well as after-Christmas shopping with Scott and his mom. And that took them through the rest of dinner and cleaning up. Eventually they wound up stretched out on the couch, trading long bouts of kissing in between talking about what they liked best about Christmas. It wasn't until after some amazingly hot sex, when they were lying sticky and sated in each other's arms, that Derek realized he'd been thinking about what next Christmas might be like. Or even the one after that.  
  


*  
  
 

It was New Year's Eve and Stiles had happily spent the day in bed with Derek, yawning as he woke to reach for him, only to find him not there. Probably had to use the restroom again or get food, since that was the only time they had really left the bed. Stiles had been content to spend every spare second they had either making love or fucking because he knew once school started again he wouldn’t be able to stay over here like this all the time. "Derek?" he called out, stretching out in bed and lying there lazily. He rolled over onto his stomach, opening the nightstand drawer, digging around for the lube so he could get himself ready before Derek came back, only to touch something cold and hard. He frowned, leaning up to look into the drawer and chuckled, raising a brow and pulling out a pair of handcuffs that had a plastic bow stuck to them.

Derek filled two bowls with the beef stew he'd heated up and put them on the tray that he was now very, very glad Laura had made him buy. He added two bottles of water and two spoons, picked it up and started for the bedroom. Halfway there, he heard Stiles call and he smiled. "Coming! Hope you're hungry, because I figured it was my turn to treat you to -" The sight of Stiles holding the cuffs was like a dash of cold water that stopped him right in the doorway. "Oh."

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Stiles asked, smiling at him. He put the handcuffs on the bed before leaning over to look into the drawer again, digging around to see what else was in there with a bow on it. Apparently there were quiet a few things hiding in their sex drawer.

Derek walked into the room and set the tray down on the dresser with a sigh. "I got them for you for Christmas," he confessed. "But then you got me those amazing books and I couldn't give you sex toys. It's... tacky." And he was ashamed to admit that he'd even bought them for Christmas in the first place. "I'm sorry."

Stiles just looked over at him then. "For Christmas?" He chuckled and pulled out the crop and paddle and all the other toys that were new that he hadn’t seen before now. "Are you sure you bought them for me, or you?" Stiles wasn’t upset, but he was pretty amused.

Derek looked quite properly chagrined as he admitted, "For me. I just told myself they were for you because I wanted to use them on you." And God, that made him sound even worse than ever. Derek felt lower than low, like some kind of very special perverted worm.

Huh. "I know we couldn’t exactly go together to the store to get them, but you know they do have websites that you can order stuff from," Stiles pointed out. He grabbed the cockring, moved over to give Derek a kiss and put it on him. Derek was definitely wearing it.

Derek jerked in surprise when Stiles walked over and shoved his hands down the sweatpants he'd thrown on without so much as a by your leave. "You - ohhhh, God, Stiles - you mean you don't mind?" And the thought of browsing some of those sites with Stiles right there to tell him what he wanted, what turned him on, getting to see how hard it made him... His cock started to harden in Stiles' hand just at the idea. "We could look later..."

"Well I wish you would've told me," Stiles said honestly and kissed him again, gripping Derek's dick and giving him a stroke to get him fully hard. "We can look later," he agreed and pushed the sweats off of Derek's hips to get him naked again.

The stew was forgotten as the sweats slid to the floor and Derek stumbled out of them, grabbing Stiles and dragging him back to the bed. He shoved him down and crawled up on top of him, kissing him as he ground down against him. "Would've told you, but then your presents were so perfect..." he growled. "Didn't want you to think I was just thinking about sex." Except that when he'd bought the presents, he had been. He'd been trying to keep it sexual, like he knew he should, and then Stiles had gone and turned everything on its head. "We don't have to use anything in there if you don't want to."

Okay, well, if Stiles was being honest with himself he probably would've been disappointed and upset if he'd gotten the sex toys as actual presents for Christmas. But it wasn’t Christmas anymore and they could definitely use the cockring and vibrators even though he wasn’t so sure about the handcuffs, crop, or paddle yet. "Don’t ever buy me sex toys for Christmas," Stiles said kissing Derek, grabbing his ass and yanking him against him. "Unless we're getting them together." Because if Derek was going to go buy stuff like that for them, Stiles wanted to be included in deciding what was purchased.

"I won't," Derek promised, rocking against him. "Next time you can shop with me." And when he was eighteen, Derek would take him to one - several towns away, where he could be sure neither of them would be recognized. He kissed him again, long and wet. "Next Christmas I'll get you something amazing."

Stiles groaned, twisting a hand in Derek's hair and rolling his hips against him. "Yeah?" Which meant Derek planned to still be with him in a year to give him Christmas presents. "Fuck -" that made Stiles happier than it should. It made him really happy. Plus the shopping too. Stiles was down for that.

"Yeah," Derek panted, only half-aware of what he was talking about. He couldn't stop moving, rutting against him and he ducked his head down to scrape his teeth along Stiles' neck. "Wanna look over one of those sites with you later... let you pick out something you want." And maybe Stiles would let him actually use some of the sex toys he'd bought for his ill-thought-out gift.

"Yeah, we will - promise," Stiles groaned, shivering at Derek's teeth against his neck and he bucked against him before reaching blindly into the pile of toys he'd put on the bed next to him until he found what he was looking for. "We can use this," he offered, pushing it against Derek's hand. "Or the other one." Stiles wanted to try either vibrator, or both and right now was as good a time as any.

Derek glanced down at the toy Stiles had shoved into his hand, bracing on one elbow to do so. "God... you have no idea how bad I've been wanting to use this on you... jerked off, like, three times the night I bought it." The only thing he was more interested in was the paddle. Or the crop. Or his hand - he didn't care. He just wasn't sure how to ask for that. So he scraped his teeth along Stiles’ neck again, ground down against him, then forced himself to back off. "Want it on your knees or like this?"

If Derek kept it up with the teeth, Stiles thought he might just come from that, but - "Like this," he panted. Always like this. He wanted to watch Derek's face when he used it on him and he wanted Derek to see him when he came.

Derek nodded and turned to get the lube from the drawer, then squeezed a little out onto the vibrator and spread it over it. He turned it on to the lowest setting, then reached down to place it gently against Stiles' hole, letting him feel the faint buzz. "Next time we do this I'm gonna put the cock ring on you."

"Why?" Stiles chuckled, closing his eyes at the sudden feeling of the vibrator against his hole. "If you wear it you can just fuck me and keep on going until we take it off," he pointed out. God, that could be all night without stopping. That was super hot.

"'Cause I wanna see you desperate to come." Although Stiles had a good point about that. Maybe they should get another one. "Should get a vibrating one to wear while I fuck you." He trailed the vibrator up from his hole along his taint until he was right behind his balls, then laid the flat of it right at the bottom of his balls.

"Yeah... fuck - lets get one of those," because if it felt like this did then it would be fucking awesome. "God that feels good." He laid there, wiggling against the vibrator, eyes closed and lips parted as he concentrated on the new sensation.

"We will," Derek promised. As he brought the vibrator up to the base of Stiles' dick, he turned it up just a little. "How long do you think you'll be able to hold out before you can't stop yourself from coming?" He bent to kiss him as he dragged the vibrator slowly up his length.

"I don’t know, probably not long." Stiles kissed him, muffling a moan against his mouth. "Can always come again," he pointed out. He'd never had a problem before doing it and it was one of the things Stiles thought Derek appreciated about him being seventeen.

"And again and again..." Derek circled the vibrator around the tip of Stiles' dick, then turned it up a little more. "Gonna make you come so much that you'll be filthy with it by the time we're done." And he was damn well going to get a photo of it, too.

Stiles muffled another sound against Derek's mouth, rolling his hips to slide his dick along the vibrator. "And then you'll just keep fucking me until you can't take it anymore and have to come," he said, reaching between them to give Derek's dick a squeeze before he offered him a firm stroke.. "Fuck, that's hot. Love it when you use my ass."

Derek moaned and kissed him. He put the whole length of the vibrator against him and wrapped his hand around both, jacking him slowly. "You're gonna be so sore tomorrow... but I'll kiss it better, promise."

Stiles grinned into the kiss, fucking into Derek's hand against the vibrator and it sent shivers up his spine at the slow tease against his dick. "How about we get that thing in me so we can get closer to making me sore by morning?" Stiles didn't have anywhere to be tomorrow except in Derek's bed and thankfully with his parents work schedules and Scott covering for him, he didn’t have to worry about leaving until winter break was over.

"Greedy," Derek chided him with a grin, but he still let the vibrator slide slowly down Stiles' dick and back behind his balls until it was pressing against his hole again. Derek added a little more lube and pushed in with a slow press. "How is it?" he asked softly.

A line formed between Stiles brows at the feeling of the vibrator pushing into him and he groaned softly, arching against Derek's hand and bearing down against it to get more of it into him. "God - that's good." It was a completely new sensation feeling it pulsing inside of him with a slow, steady build.

"Good." Derek pressed it in, changed the angle so it would hit just right and cranked it up to the medium setting. He ran his hand over Stiles' chest and stomach, pinching his nipple briefly.

It was different than Stiles thought it would be, more stiff and unyielding and adjusting to that was a little difficult since he was used to Derek's fingers or Derek's dick and this was neither. "Wait - wait, go back," he panted and shifted his hips a little to try and work with the angle that Derek had the vibrator.

"Here?" Derek tried to follow Stiles' hips, but it wasn't as easy as it was when he was inside with fingers or cock and he could feel for the prostate on his own. This required more attention, and Derek licked his lips as he watched Stiles move. "Tell me when it's right."

"Stop moving it." Every time Stiles thought he had it, he lost it when Derek moved the vibrator and had to start over again. When Derek held it still, Stiles fucked himself onto it a few times with a soft moan and then shifted his hips again until - "Oh fuckkkkk... Right there. Ohhhhhhhhh god, Derek -"

Derek immediately stopped and held it still for Stiles to fuck himself down on it. And God, that was insanely hot. "Yeah," he said hoarsely. "Yeah, that's good. Fuck, Stiles, you look so good like that. Fucking yourself down on it... think you can handle taking it higher or you wanna come first?"

Another hard thrust against Derek's hand had Stiles giving a long moan and he whimpered at the sensation against his prostate. Fuck. "Turn it up higher." He wasn’t sure how high he'd be able to take it, but he knew that he'd be coming soon either way now that he had it just right.

Almost as soon as Stiles asked for it, Derek was turning it up, moving it up until it was at the speed right before the highest speed. He watched Stiles' dick jerk and licked his lips again. "Getting close?" he asked casually. "Bet you'd go off like a rocket if I touched your dick right now, wouldn't you?"

As soon as the speed increased Stiles groaned, jerking against Derek's hand. "Oh my GOD - oh my - ohhhfuckohhhfuckfuckfuck!" He gripped Derek's arms hard, digging his fingers into muscle and holding on as he pulled his hips away from the heavy vibrations before forcing himself back onto them. "Oh god I'm gonna come," he warned Derek, panting hard and squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to hold on longer.

"So hot," Derek repeated, turning it all the way up. "Go on, Stiles. Come for me. Let me see how bad you need it, how much you love it. Gonna make you come over and over before I fuck you and you come so hard you fucking pass out." His own dick was aching at the thought of fucking Stiles until he came like that.

It didn't take much more until Stiles was coming hard, tensing and jerking under Derek - come pulsing out of his dick and onto his chest to dirty him up nice and pretty for his lover. And god, it felt so fucking amazing. He whined softly, pulling his hips back off of the vibe a bit after he came since it felt way too strong now before pulling Derek into a wet and dirty kiss.

Derek really hadn't expected Stiles to come like THAT, his whole body jerking like he'd attached a live wire to him. But it was fucking hot and from the sounds he made, it felt even better than it looked. As soon as Stiles let out the whine, Derek turned it down below medium. "So good," he told him, going down easily when Stiles tugged him in for a kiss. "God, that was hot. Want it out?"

"Yeah... yeah, for now." Stiles didn't think he could take anymore right now, especially since he wasn't used to it. He pulled away again as it vibrated against his prostate, giving a whimper and kissed Derek. "Want you to fuck me."

Derek nodded and turned the vibrator off, then slid it out and laid it down on the bed. He reached for the lube and slicked himself up, although he hardly needed it, with how much he was leaking. "Love hearing you beg for it," he muttered, leaning down to kiss Stiles as he shifted to position himself just right. A slow push and he groaned as Stiles opened up around him, hot and sleek and still twitching in the aftershock of his climax. Derek pushed until he was all the way in, then kissed him. "Need a minute?" he asked softly.

Stiles just wrapped his arms around Derek, breathing him in and holding him close as he pushed down against him to feel his dick and god it felt so damn good to have him back inside of him even though the vibrator had been great. He licked his lips and shook his head before kissing Derek and rolling his hips to urge him on. "I'm okay." He didn't need to wait now that the vibrator wasn’t pulsing against his prostate anymore.

Derek kissed him as he started rocking against him, keeping it slow to let it build up. He knew Stiles said he was okay, but he had to be sensitive, and another round so soon would probably make it even worse. "So hot when you came like that for me," he told him, grinding down against him. "Should use that the next time I go down on you."

"Yeah?" Stiles asked and smiled at him, giving him a kiss and smoothing his hands through Derek's hair. "Mmm, that sounds promising." Stiles kissed him again, shifting under Derek to wrap a leg around him, keeping him close. Maybe one day Derek would let him use it on him and Stiles was willing to wait until he did.

Derek kissed him deeply. "It's a promise," he said, slowly starting to move again. Stiles was hot and sleek and tight, and it didn't take long to lose himself, fucking him for what seemed like an eternity, taking him through two more orgasms before Derek finally reached down to pull the ring off and follow him over the edge on his fourth climax. And sure enough, at the end of it, Stiles was a limp, fucked-out mess, passed out cold in the center of the ruined sheets. Derek smiled and kissed him, then slowly eased out and went in search of his phone.


	9. Chapter 9

The weeks after Christmas break had been rough for Stiles and he was pretty sure that they had been just as difficult for Derek. The few stolen hours after school during those weeks hadn’t been enough for Stiles and it was harder for him to leave on the weekends after having practically lived with Derek during the break. It was the end of January and Stiles was thankful that this year his birthday fell on a Friday, which meant that he would get to spend at least three days with Derek before he had to go back home Monday after school.

It was more difficult now to get away for such long lengths of time, especially since he was starting to think that his mom didn't really believe that he was with Scott where he said he was on the weekends. It helped that Scott covered for him and spent his weekends away from home with Allison so there wasn't too much proof to back up his mom's suspicions that he wasn’t where he said he was. That and his mom and Melissa usually worked the same shifts at the hospital. Stiles parked in his usual spot, getting out of the Jeep and went up to Derek's building. He punched in the door code and headed upstairs to the apartment. He smiled when he used his key to get in, closing the door behind him and looking around for his boyfriend. "Derek?"

"Hey there," Derek said, coming to greet him with a kiss. "How's the birthday boy?" There hadn't been any school that day, but he'd still had to go to the teacher's inservice, which had left Stiles with the whole day to kill. "You and Scott have a good time today?" He knew video games and pizza had been on the agenda, and suspected weed and/or beer might've been as well, but Stiles seemed sober now, so he wasn't too upset. "Want your present now or later?"

"Depends what it is," Stiles chuckled, smilimg at him. "You didn't decide to get me sex toys like at Christmas, right?" He kissed Derek again, wrapping his arms around him and leaning in against him. Stiles was stuffed with pizza, and they'd had a small cake but he'd only eaten one slice because he wanted to eat whatever cake Derek might've gotten him. "I'm eighteen," he said with a big smile, just wanting to remind Derek that today, he was legal.

Derek huffed in amusement. "Yeah, I know." And God, he was glad they'd made it without him landing in jail. "And no, no sex toys. I promised you something special, remember?" Something to make Stiles' eyes sparkle and shine the way Derek was sure his own had when he'd seen his Christmas gifts.

Stiles chuckled at that and couldn’t stop smiling. "I think I'll take it now then before you end up dragging me off to bed." Since it wasn’t any kind of sexual gift, Stiles was super curious as to what it might be. "Did you get a cake or are we making one?"

"I kinda made something already." Although now that he mentioned cake Derek felt a little stupid. "I didn't know you wanted a cake, though, so I made brownies instead." It was what his mother always made for his birthday, and he hadn't even thought about anything different when he was going to make Stiles a treat. He licked his lips, then kissed him and said, "I'll be right back." He went down the hall to retrieve Stiles' gift, returning in just a minute with a large rectangular box wrapped in Star Wars paper.

"You know, technically, brownies are just a thicker, shorter cake," Stiles said, smiling at him from the couch. "And I brought a candle just in case you forgot one." He fished out a single, short candle that had already been used. "We kinda have this thing in my family where we reuse the same candles every year." He handed it to Derek and it was just a regular birthday cake candle. "Do I have to be afraid of what's in the box?" he joked and took it, putting it on the coffee table. The box was huge.

"I sure hope not," Derek joked, going to sit down on the couch, pulling Stiles close to him. He kissed his temple, smiling at the thought of being brought in on some of Stiles' family traditions. "And I like that - we'll make sure we use your candle. Now go on, open it."

Stiles appreciated the wrapping paper and part of him hated that he had to tear it, but he went ahead and ripped it open to find the box underneath. Then he went about taking the annoying tape off that every box seemed to have before he got it open. Stiles pulled open the tissue paper and - "Oh my god." He looked at the black supple leather there, needing to reach out and touch it. "Holy shit. You didn't -" This must have been expensive! He pulled the leather jacket out and raised it to his face, taking a deep breath and then nuzzled it before he shifted around on the couch to pull it on. "It's gorgeous!" And it was very similar to the jacket Derek had been wearing that first night he'd met him at the club.

Derek smiled as he watched Stiles' reaction. This was so much better than sex toys, and he was so glad he'd thought of it. "You like it, then? You seemed to really like mine." As in, every time he wore it, Stiles wouldn't take his eyes off him and he inevitably got sucked off as soon as they were alone. Derek had figured that maybe Stiles had a little thing for leather, and he certainly didn't mind getting him something to help feed that.

"I love it," Stiles said and ran his hands over the leather before moving to slide into Derek's lap and kissing him. "It's beautiful," just like Derek and Stiles was content to wrap his arms around him and hold him close as he kissed him slowly, savoring the moment. He rested his forehead against Derek's when he had to pull away to breathe and wet his lips as he enjoyed Derek's warmth and the scent of the leather wrapped around them. "I love you," he said softly before his nerves could build up too much and prevent him from saying it. He'd wanted to say it for weeks, but every moment seemed wrong until now. He just hoped Derek didn’t freak out at his confession.

For a minute, Derek couldn't breathe. Love had never been part of this - was never supposed to be part of it. But for Stiles to say he loved him... He swallowed hard and licked his lips. "Wow. Guess you must really like it," he said hoarsely, then pulled Stiles in close for a kiss.

That wasn’t really the reply that Stiles had hoped for, but he kissed Derek back, fingers stroking the back of his neck as he held him close. "I really do," he assured him and just watched him carefully for a few moments. "But, I love _you_." He paused then and chewed on his lip before he let out a slow breath. "I've been wanting to tell you since Christmas..." but maybe he'd read all those signals wrong and it had just been sex between them. "It's okay though... you don’t have to say it back..." He didn’t want Derek to tell him that he loved him if he didn’t feel the same way.

Since Christmas. Which probably meant he'd been feeling it even longer. "That long," Derek murmured, more for something to say than anything else. He could read the hope in Stiles' eyes - no matter what his lips said, his eyes silently begged for Derek's own declaration. And for a moment, Derek nearly gave it to him just because he couldn't bear the thought of watching that hope die. But then he thought about what Peter had said, how he needed to keep the focus on sex, since that was really the only thing he could offer Stiles because he was still a student. Derek knew he couldn't lie to him. So he said carefully, "It's not that I don't, but I just... I haven't really thought about it. You were underage..." And he was still his teacher, which was almost a guaranteed scandal.

He hadn’t thought about it? Really? Really. "What's there to think about?" Stiles asked just as carefully and it hurt more than he thought it would when Derek didn’t say it back. For Stiles, there wasn’t anything to really think about. Derek either felt it, or he didn’t and he guessed maybe he really didn’t. He tried not to feel stupid for telling Derek he loved him, reminding himself things didn’t always work out perfectly like Scott and Allison. He'd always thought they were lucky.

It was a good question; one Derek really didn't have an answer for. And his first response was to assure Stiles that of course he did, but he knew that those words carried something with them. There was more than just the emotion - he had to be prepared to enter into something public, ready for Stiles to be his full partner, and he couldn't do that yet. "It's not just about love," he finally said. "There's more that goes into it than that and that's what I haven't really thought about."

Stiles just nodded then, drawing in a deep breath and letting it out on a sigh. "Well I want to be with you, openly. And I know we can’t really do that until after graduation, but it's what I want and I want to be your partner. I want to be with you." And he didn’t even know why he kept putting himself out there to get hurt, but he needed Derek to know he wanted a life with him even if he had to wait for it.

Derek pulled him in for a kiss, hands sliding up his back and then down to his waist, fingers dipping down into the back of his jeans just a bit. "I know you do," he assured him softly. "And I'm not saying no - you do understand that, right, Stiles?" He gave Stiles another kiss in an effort to reassure him. "But I don't want to say it until I can offer you what you deserve. I don't want to get your hopes up if we can't -"

Stiles didn't understand. "Why wouldn’t we be able to after graduation?" He wasn’t asking Derek to come out with him now and tell everyone that they were partners, but in five months they could. "Unless you don’t think you'll want me then."

"We might be able to, but we'll have to do it carefully." And gradually, or people might start to realize that things had begun while Stiles was still a student - and underage.

Stiles pulled away, ran his hands over his face and slid off Derek's lap. He moved off the couch, needing to get away. This really wasn’t the way he thought his birthday was going to end. He shrugged the jacket off and put it back on top of the box before reaching down to grab his candle off of the coffee table. "Where are the brownies?"

Stiles took the jacket off, almost like he didn't want either Derek or jacket any longer. "In the kitchen. I can get them if you want."

Stiles just shook his head at the offer and walked off into the kitchen to find the brownies and shoved his candle in the middle of them. He grabbed the lighter from the drawer next to the silverware and tossed it onto the counter. He just leaned there and looked at the brownies for a few minutes before he did the only thing that might make it hurt less. He pulled out his phone and texted Scott: ‘Spilled my heart. Didn't get the response I thought I would. Total bust, dude.’ He sighed, rubbing at his eyes and forcing himself to try and not get too emotional because he didn’t want Derek to come in here and find him crying.

'Fucking sucks, man,' was Scott's response. 'U wanna come over?'

He picked up the phone and took a picture of the brownies and sent it to him. 'Maybe tomorrow or maybe later. Gonna try and stick it out tonight and see what happens.' But he made no move to go back out into the living room to find Derek and his abandoned leather jacket.

'Alright bro. Enjoy!'

 

Derek stared at the jacket for a moment, waiting for Stiles to bring the brownies out. But he stayed in the kitchen, and eventually, Derek got to his feet and started after him. He hesitated in the doorway, looking over at Stiles. "Everything okay?" he asked awkwardly. God, he hoped he hadn't ruined Stiles' birthday like he had Christmas.

Stiles didn’t even look at Derek when he came in, just staring down at the candle sticking out of the brownies. He didn’t tell Derek that it was a trick candle; that it looked like one thing but would always end up being another once it was lit. Stiles could never get them to go out on his own and his family had always helped him blow them out so they would finally stop sparking up. He always wondered how on earth they'd ever stop flaring up as long as they had oxygen to exploit, but he thought maybe he could understand it now.

Sometimes you just had to blow hard enough and eventually the spark would die out, just like his hope was finally starting to after all these months. "You should take the jacket back," he said softly without looking up at Derek. "Or put it in the closet." Right where there relationship was. "I can’t wear it anyway." People would ask questions that Stiles couldn’t answer and there were only so many times he could mention 'Mike'. He'd never even told the ‘Mike’ lie to his parents.

"But it's yours," Derek said, staring blankly at him. "I got it - and you said you love it." Why wouldn't he want to wear it if he didn't love it? And if he loved it, why wouldn't he wear it? "I'm not gonna take it back."

"Then it's going to have to stay here in the closet," Stiles said, finally looking up at him. "I can’t afford something like that, even on clearance with all my birthday and Christmas money," which he'd spent on Derek, buying him those books. "I can’t tell anyone that you gave it to me," he pointed out. "And my parents don’t even know the lie about my fake boyfriend, otherwise they would've made me bring you over to dinner," he pointed out. "I can’t wear it."

"Tell them you got an after school job and you saved up for it," Derek urged him. "Tell them you put it on layaway and you've been making payments. Tell them something - anything. Just... please, Stiles. I want you to have it."

Yeah, well, Stiles wanted Derek to tell him that he loved him and wanted him to tell him that they were going to be together. "I guess we don’t always get what we want," he told him carefully, the pain in his heart sharp and fierce. He couldn't stop the tears that welled up and spilled over, quickly brushing them off his face.

Oh, God. "Don't cry," Derek begged, moving into the kitchen to wrap his arms around Stiles. "Please don't cry." He held him close, kissing his temple. "It'll be okay. We'll figure it out - somehow." He wasn't sure how, but he knew he couldn't stand to see Stiles hurt like this.

Stiles pulled away from him, running his hands over his face. He tried to focus on his breathing for several seconds in order to get himself under control, using the anger building up inside him. "Do you just not love me Derek?" he asked and turned to look at him. "Do you just not want to be with me once we can finally be together?" Stiles didn’t want to hear any of the bullshit answers that he'd given him earlier. "If the answers are no then I'd rather hear them. I know that this was just supposed to be sex, but I can’t help that I fell in love with you." And he really, really had. Stiles' heart was fucked because it wanted Derek and only Derek and apparently he still wouldn’t be able to have him like he wanted him.

"I don't know, okay?" Derek didn't want to fight, not on Stiles' birthday, but he didn't want to see him this hurt, either. "I didn't really think about it because I was just trying to keep from getting caught, and now you've said this and I don't know what I feel because I hadn't even considered it as a possibility. I just know I don't want you to hurt."

Stiles just looked at him, not even trying to hide the hurt and surprise he knew must be showing on his face. So then it had just been about the sex. Stiles knew that he shouldn’t be upset because that was all he'd been offered when they'd started this and he'd been okay with it. He really had been, but then Derek had given him a key and a drawer and told him that he could have a place here if he wanted it and Stiles thought it was more than just about the sex.

"Wow. Okay." He nodded and tried to push down the pain that was swelling up inside of him again. He felt like he was gonna to throw up. "Well, let me make it easy for you." He pulled out his keys, taking Derek's off of his keychain and slapping it on the counter. "You don’t have to worry about getting caught anymore," because Stiles didn't think he could do this if Derek didn't know what he wanted. "Let me know when you figure it out." He couldn’t just stay here and be with Derek, especially if Derek didn’t know if he just wanted sex or if he loved him. He didn’t even understand how Derek couldn’t know.

"What?!?" Derek was baffled when Stiles slapped the key down on the counter. He couldn't understand how things had gone so wrong so quickly. "I'm not - Stiles, you're eighteen now. We don't have to worry about it anymore." He pushed the key back towards him. "Look, can't we just... get back to your birthday?" There were still lots of things he'd planned for the night, things he hoped Stiles would want and love just as much as he loved the jacket.

"I'm still a student," he reminded Derek, just like Derek had always reminded him whenever Stiles mentioned he was going to be eighteen and now he was. "I'm pretty sure that can still ruin your entire life." Derek had always made that painfully clear, regardless of how many times Stiles said it wouldn’t matter because of his age. Stiles wasn’t Derek's student this semester, but he was still a student at the school he taught at.

"Aren't you the one that said that didn't matter?" Derek asked, wondering just when everything had fallen apart. "Stiles, we can figure this out." He took a step towards him, holding his hand out. "Please, let's just - we can talk about this later, can't we?" When Derek would have time to think things over and figure it all out.

"I don’t have anything I need to figure out, Derek. I know what I want and I don’t care if I'm a student or if I was seventeen or now that I'm eighteen. I've always known what I wanted and I've always done everything that you've asked me to so I could be with you. Why is that so hard for you to accept?"

Derek didn't know why. Maybe because he'd never known anyone like Stiles, someone that had their life figured out so early. Maybe because he sometimes still didn't know what he wanted, and for Stiles it seemed so easy. Maybe because he'd never known anyone like Stiles. "I don't - I mean, it isn't, but I just - I don't know."

That wasn’t good enough. Stiles just stood there and watched him then, his eyes finally settling on the candle that he'd stuck in the brownies. Stiles picked it out and looked at it before throwing it into the trashcan. If Derek didn’t want to be a part of his family, then maybe they should use a different candle. "I'm going to bed," he said softly and pushed past him, leaving the key on the counter where he'd slapped it and headed off to the bedroom so he could lie down. His head was killing him, right along with his heart.

Derek watched him walk off, and all he could think was that going to bed was better than leaving for good. But the candle... that was part of Stiles' family tradition, and he shouldn't lose it just because Derek sucked at feelings. He went to the trash to dig it out, then washed it and dried it, laying it on the counter next to the key. Hopefully Stiles would want both in the morning. Derek picked up the brownies and carried them into the bedroom, setting the tin on the nightstand before he stripped and crawled into bed behind Stiles. "I'm sorry," he offered quietly, although he knew that wasn't what Stiles wanted to hear. But he really was, and maybe he could offer this for now and something else later.

Stiles hadn't bothered stripping down. He'd changed into a t-shirt to sleep in, kept his underwear on and even his socks. He lay there tucked under the covers, tensing up when Derek slid into bed behind him. He didn't even move to open himself up for Derek to hold like he normally would have, just kept his back to him. Stiles didn’t have anything to say to Derek that he hadn’t already said. He left Derek’s apology unanswered.

Derek reached out to lay a hand on Stiles' back, but stopped just before he made contact. Stiles didn't want to be touched, he could see that. And no matter how much Derek wanted to hold him, kiss him, and give him the last birthday present he had for him, Stiles clearly didn't want it. He'd never come to bed dressed before, never laid there without talking, but now he was. "I'm sorry," he said again softly, pulling his hand back. Then, because there was nothing else to say, he whispered, "Night," and turned onto his stomach, although he doubted he was really going to get any sleep that night.

 

*  
  
 

Despite being sure he wasn't going to be able to sleep, Derek managed to drop off into a fitful doze sometime in the very early morning hours. He wasn't too surprised to wake up just after dawn with his eyes feeling like he'd shoved ground glass into them. He rolled onto his side and looked over at Stiles, who'd shifted in his sleep so at least he wasn't looking at his back anymore. But seeing his face wasn't much better, not when he could see evidence of tears. Guilt sliced at him, reminding him just how out of control things had gotten. This was supposed to be an affair, not a big romance, but somehow he'd blundered into something much bigger than he expected. He eased out of bed and headed into the kitchen to start breakfast. It wouldn't fix everything, but maybe he could at least get Stiles to talk to him again.

When his internal clock dinged, Stiles blinked awake, finding himself facing Derek's side of the bed. He wasn’t surprised to find it empty and part of him was relieved that he didn't have to wake up and see Derek sleeping next to him. He sighed, rubbing his dry eyes and his throbbing head. He didn't want to get up, but his stomach growled at the smell of food and Stiles forced himself to crawl out of bed. He showered and went back into the room to fully dress himself, right down to his tennis shoes before making his way into the kitchen and straight over to the coffee pot without saying a word to Derek, or even looking at him.

Derek had made scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, sausage, and, of course, coffee. He wasn't too surprised to see Stiles walk in and go straight for the coffee, but it was the first morning he'd ever stayed over that he hadn't kissed him first. "Morning," he said quietly, poking a few of the sausages in the pan. "I made breakfast." It was a peace offering, and he just hoped Stiles would see that and accept it.

Stiles wanted to turn to Derek and snark off a 'yeah, obviously' but he kept his mouth shut instead, deciding silence was a better punishment. He pulled a chair up to the island and sat down, sipping at his coffee and sighing before pulling out his phone to check to see if Scott or his Mom had texted him. They hadn’t and he put his phone on the counter before taking another sip of his coffee. Stiles felt like warm shit on a hot day and he still didn’t want to look at Derek even though his stomach was grumbling for food.

Derek filled a plate of food and took it over to the island, setting it down in front of Stiles, then hesitated, glancing over at the key and candle that were still sitting on the counter. "Are you staying for the weekend?" It was the question that had been on his mind since he'd woken up - since he'd gone to bed and found Stiles dressed, actually. And now here he was in the kitchen - again, fully dressed and without a kiss or a word for Derek, so he guessed the answer might well be no.

Stiles finally looked up at him, unable to hide the sadness in his eyes. He didn't say a word, just looked back down and poked at his food before setting his fork down. He'd made his decision in the shower before he'd come out here and he didn't even know if he could go through with it. "I don’t think I should come back," he said calmly, trying to hide the pain in his voice. Before Derek could interrupt him, he held a hand up to stop him. "I know that you never offered me anything other than sex and I was okay with that," he really had been. "But I think this has turned into a lot more for me than it has for you and I don’t think continuing this with how I feel about you is healthy for me when you don’t feel the same way." And it hurt so very much to say that.

"Oh." For a long minute, Derek just stared at him, trying to take it all in. Stiles was leaving. For good. And it felt like he'd just slugged Derek with an iron-clad fist. "I see." Derek turned around, walking woodenly over to the stove to finish cooking breakfast. It was all he could think to do, his body moving on automatic pilot as he tried to really understand this. He probably should've expected it - Stiles wasn't going to stay forever, but he'd thought they at least had until the end of the year. And Derek knew he could say what Stiles wanted to hear, but he hadn't said those words to anyone outside his family. Not since Kate.

That was all he had to say? 'Oh. I see.' Really? Stiles felt like the biggest idiot in the world as he sat there and watched Derek's back as he worked. If he'd really wanted him to stay all he had to do was tell him that he loved him, but Stiles felt stupid for even feeling hopeful that maybe Derek had changed his mind last night. God, he was so fucking stupid for loving him. "I'll go pack my clothes," he said quietly, getting up and leaving the food on the island and turning to go back to the room to dig his duffle out from under the bed.

Derek didn't say anything, just finished cooking breakfast, then scraped it all into the trash, along with Stiles' untouched plate. He put everything in the sink and turned the water on, picking the scrubber up so he could start cleaning up. He swallowed hard and began scouring the pan, focusing on the small chore to keep from completely falling apart. When he was finished, he put everything in the drainer and turned around to see Stiles standing in the living room. "You knew what this was when we started," he said in a low voice. "I can't be your boyfriend, Stiles." And until he could, it wasn't fair to even think of love or a future or anything like that.

Stiles just nodded, biting back the tears, thankful that they didn’t fall like they had last night. "Yeah, well.... I really wish that I had never fallen in love with you," he said softly. "Whoever you fuck next make sure not to give him a key and a drawer and tell him that he can have a place here if he wants it," because all of it had just been a big fucking lie. "Goodbye Derek." Stiles turned, leaving both the key and the candle on the counter. He didn't slam the door or make a big dramatic exit. He just left.

Whoever he fucked next?!? Derek didn't even think - he grabbed the closest thing at hand, a plate from the drainer, and hurled it after him. He wasn't going to fuck anybody ever again!! A second plate followed the first. Or maybe he'd just fuck his way right through every last guy this town had to offer! Maybe he'd bring them all back and fuck them right where he'd fucked Stiles, lay them out just like he had Stiles and fuck them even BETTER than he ever had Stiles! Stiles wished he'd never fallen in love with him? Well, Derek wished he'd never MET Stiles! He wished he'd never gone to the club - maybe then he'd have gone home with that fucking sleazy jerk that had been coming on to him and then he'd REALLY have learned what it meant to get fucked over! But no - he had to do the decent thing, had to help Stiles out, had to bring the stupid boy back to his place, had to get involved with him and now HE was the one who'd gotten fucked over. Derek couldn't really see past the red haze in front of his eyes. He only knew that he needed to destroy, needed to tear and rend and throw until everything around him was just like him. Broken.

 

*  
  
 

Stiles hurried as fast as he could down to his Jeep, threw his bag in, started her up, the engine roaring as he pulled out. There was only one place he could go now and he had to get to Scott's, fast, before he did something stupid like wreck his Jeep into the nearest concrete wall to dull his pain. When Stiles got to Scott's he used his key to get inside. He ran up the stairs and threw Scott's door open, flinging himself into bed and wrapping both legs and arms around Scott with no warning and buried himself into his best friend and sobbed. He didn't care who heard him and he didn't care if Melissa was home or out on a shift. He was in too much pain to care. He clung to his sleeping best friend, sobbing so hard it shook both of them. All he could do was hold onto Scott and hope that he could give him what he always did: love. Even if it wasn’t the same love that he had for Derek.

Scott woke up when Stiles jumped on him, but he didn't say anything more than, "Stiles?" As the sobs shook his friend, Scott wrapped his arms around him and held on tight. He didn't ask why Stiles was there or what was wrong - there would be time for that later. Right now, he just needed to give Stiles someone to hang on to. And figure out a way to murder Mike, because he was definitely doing that.


	10. Chapter 10

"Earth to Stiles." Lydia waited until he was focused on her before she laid a white carnation down in front of him. "This is from Scott." Another white one joined the first. "And this is from Allison. And this one's from me." She checked the list on her clipboard, then added three red ones. "And these are from - huh. That's funny. I guess they're from a secret admirer. " 

Stiles looked down at the carnations in front of him. The three white ones he expected. He got them every year on Valentine's Day when they did the carnation thing at school and he always sent one to each of his friends. "What?" he looked down at the red ones. "Who the hell is my secret admirer?" He and Danny had started talking again, even though it was currently strictly as friends, so he didn't think he would be sending him any red carnations. 

She shrugged. "I don't know. There's no name on the list - see?" Handing it to him, she pointed to his name and the blank space that followed the red carnations. "I guess somebody's got a crush on you. But then, there's no accounting for taste, right?" 

"Why are we even friends?" he said and looked up at her when she made that comment, handing the clipboard back to her and shaking his head.

"Because you adore me and you need someone to dress you so you aren't completely hopeless," she said airily before sauntering away to the next person on her list. 

Sometimes Stiles felt like sticking his foot out and tripping Lydia... but she was too pretty to hurt. So he refrained. He sighed and looked at the little paper slips on the stems of the carnations to see if they had any notes. They didn't. He turned around in class, catching Danny's attention and held up the red carnations with a questioning look. 'Did you send me these?' he mouthed from his seat. 

Danny gave him a shy smile and mouthed, ‘Maybe,’ in return, then added ‘Call you later?’ 

He glanced at Danny again then looked at the carnations and then back at him. Really? He'd sent them? Stiles just shrugged and nodded a yes so he could call him. He'd told Danny he wasn’t ready for a relationship after his breakup with Mike, but they'd been working on their friendship and who knows, maybe one day he'd be ready to consider dating Danny. But right now, Stiles still had a broken heart that needed some severe mending. 

The rest of the day was almost disappointingly normal. Scott offered to hang out with Stiles, but was ordered to go out with Allison and enjoy himself. Jeff and Anne went out for their usual dinner, leaving money to order pizza, but the doorbell soon interrupted a quiet night at home. When Stiles answered it, Danny stood on the porch holding a bunch of roses. "I didn't send the flowers," he confessed. "But I wish I'd thought of it." He handed Stiles the roses. "Think you might still want to be my Valentine?" 

Stiles was surprised by the roses and Danny’s confession that he didn’t send the carnations all at once. Shit! He had a stalker! There wasn’t anyone else that he could've gotten them from. Jackson wouldn’t waste three bucks on him as a joke and he sure as hell didn't get them from Derek. Who the fuck sent him three red carnations? He looked at the roses and then at Danny, carefully reaching out to take them. "I have pizza," he offered and smiled a little. "You want some?" 

"Yeah," Danny agreed with a smile. "Sounds good." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a DVD. "I brought a movie, too - just in case you didn't have a date or anything." 

Stiles chuckled at the sight of the last installment of the Christian Bale Batman franchise. "You know that's my favorite one, right?" he stepped aside to let him into the house and closed the door behind him once he was in. 

"I know," Danny said as Stiles closed the door. "I think The Dark Knight was the best, but Bale is definitely my favorite Batman. We can talk about it over pizza." 

*  
  
 

Derek checked his phone and scowled at the empty screen. He laid it back down on the bar, then picked up his glass and drained it, setting it down with a thunk. "'Nother round," he said, motioning to the bartender. He'd been drinking doubles for the last hour and singles for the hour before that, and he didn't intend to stop until he could forget all about his quiet, empty phone and the boy who didn't give a damn about him, no matter what he said. 

Laura slid up next to Derek, giving the bartender a brief wave and rubbed her baby brother’s back. "Hey Der," she smiled at him. The bartender had given her a call to let her know that her brother was probably going to drink himself to death tonight and he'd cut him off. "I think it's time we head home," she said softly and rubbed his back again. 

"Don' wanna go home yet." He'd been avoiding the apartment as much as he possibly could ever since his parents had refused to let him stay at their house any longer. It wasn't home anymore - it was haunted, and not in the good way. Everywhere he looked, he saw Stiles, in the kitchen making dinner, in the bathroom fresh from the shower, but most of all, in the bed they'd shared so often. Derek hadn't managed to spend an entire night there yet; he was seriously considering just burning the damn thing and getting a new one. 

"We're going home," she told him firmly, gripping the back of his neck and squeezing. "And you're going to sleep on my couch. Got it?" She wasn’t taking no for an answer, even if she had to drop kick her brother’s ass out of the bar in front of everyone. 

"He didn't even text," he mumbled, downing the rest of his scotch before letting Laura practically manhandle him down off the bar stool. "I got him fucking flowers and he didn't say anything." Turning a bewildered look on his sister, he asked, "Why didn't he say anything? I had to FLIRT with - with - Whatshername to get those flowers for him!" 

"Jennifer," she reminded him, having heard all about the story already the first time he'd told her when he'd succeeded in getting the flowers ready to be delivered to Stiles. "And maybe it's because you sent them as a secret admirer," she reminded him of that, too. She'd heard about the breakup the last time he was drunk. It was how she got most of her information from him. She grabbed Derek's phone and put it into her pocket, leaving a bill on the counter. She made sure Derek didn't trip on himself or anyone else as she took him out to her car. "Come on big guy," she said, leaning him up against it so she could unlock her door and maneuver him into the passenger seat without knocking his head against anything. 

"Wouldn't take a genius to figure out they're from me," he mumbled, leaning his head back against the headrest. "And Stiles is a lot smarter'n that. 'Sides, who else would he think sent 'em?" There was nobody else he could think of. "He probably still hates me cause I'm too broken for him." For anyone.

"Or you could just call him and beg him to come back," she offered and leaned in to buckle him up, smoothing a hand over his hair and shook her head. She sighed. "That's what you want, right? For him to come back?" 

He scowled at her. "No." He didn't want Stiles, didn't need him or his stupid declarations of love or his goofy jokes or the way he made pancakes while he danced and wiggled his butt or anything else about him. 

"Don’t be a stubborn dick," she said when he shook his head no. "If you didn’t, you wouldn’t be drunk right now." She closed the door and hurried around to the driver's side and got in. "Why didn't you just tell him that you love him? You're obviously head over heels for the guy." Sometimes her brother was his own worst enemy. 

"'Cause I can't - can't give him what he needs," he said, his scowl deepening as the world tilted and swirled around him. "And it's not fair to do that if I can't - Peter said - shit, I'm gonna be sick." He fumbled to get the door open, then leaned out and started retching noisily. 

She made a face, just thankful that it was outside of her car and not in it. She dug around for some stray napkins, handing them to him when he was done and reached over to rub his shoulder. "Peter doesn't know what he's talking about. His relationship advice is never good," she pointed out. "He's divorced and doesn't even see his three kids. Plus, he sucks as an Uncle, unless you’re just looking to have a good time and get drunk off your ass," she grumbled. 

Derek wiped his mouth off, sat back and closed the car door. "It doesn't matter," he said glumly. "I fucked it all up and Stiles doesn't want me anymore. He didn't even come by to tell me to fuck off after I sent the flowers." They'd probably ended up in the trash. "Maybe I should get a new apartment..." 

"You know what," Laura said, taking Derek's phone out of her pocket. "I'm going to call him for you and we're going to figure this whole thing out." Derek was going to apologize and stop being an ass and Stiles was going to stop letting her brother kick him around like a puppy. 

"No!" He lunged for his phone and missed. It took two more swipes before he managed to get it out of her grip, and he was panic-stricken that she'd completed the call, but when he looked at it, it wasn't connected yet. He hit the power button, holding it down until the screen went black, then glared at Laura. "Why can't you just butt the hell out for once, huh? Why do you have to try to fix it?" 

"Because you're being stupid," she said and looked at him. "You really are." No one else was going to be straight with him like she always was. That was her job as his big sister. "You can't tell me that you don’t love him. Look at you!" He was a mess. She sighed, taking a deep breath and then told him calmly, "Derek... not everyone is going to end up like Kate. Some people are really good," she told him softly. "And she wasn’t one of them. From what you've told me, Stiles sounds like a really great guy. Why can't you just let yourself be happy for once?" 

"Because I'm stupid, apparently." He sighed and leaned his head against the headrest again. "And I don't wanna talk about Kate. Or Stiles. Just... drop it, okay? I'll be fine." 

She wanted to reach out and shake him until he LISTENED to her, but she just reached a hand out to cup his face and smooth her thumb across his cheek. "My couch is pretty comfortable," she offered and smiled at him. "Or you can have the bed and I can take the couch." 

"Thanks, think I'll take you up on that couch idea." He smiled at her, knowing that while she might get on his case, she also had his back when he needed her. "I'll be okay," he assured her. "But no more clubs or trying to get me to fuck someone, okay?"

"Hey buddy," she chuckled. "You've been doing it all on your own. I don’t even have to push you out the door anymore," she joked and leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek and then made a horrible sound. "Augh, you smell gross." 

"Yeah, I'm a regular stud." One that apparently couldn't close the deal. He'd been out 2-3 times a week since Stiles left, had told himself that all he needed was to get back on the horse - or a guy - but when push came to shove and flirting turned to time to go home with them, he just couldn't. They wouldn't be as good as Stiles, he was sure of that.

"A real Stallion," she said and smiled at him, shaking her head and straightening in her seat. She buckled up and turned on her car. "I'll bring you back by in the morning to pick up the Camaro," because Derek was in no condition to drive right now.

He nodded and closed his eyes. "Wake me when we get there," he mumbled. Maybe he'd get lucky and he wouldn't wake up this time.

*  
  
 

"You know, I don’t even know why I agreed to go to this thing," Stiles said as he put on the clip-on bow tie and looked at himself in the mirror. He was dressed in a normal tux, with no red accents like he'd done for the winter formal. He turned to look at Scott. "And I know you got a limo, but I'm totally driving this time." He'd hated that the last time he'd had to get the limo to drive him when he'd wanted to leave. "So I'll drop you off at Allison's but I'm not going in the limo."

Scott fixed his own regular tie, buttoned his vest, and turned around to smile at Stiles. "Hey, I’m just glad you're going." It had been an uphill battle to get Stiles to even think about prom, and in the end, he'd only said okay because Scott threatened not to go if Stiles didn't and Allison had said she'd castrate them both if that happened. Besides, Lydia was commanding everyone's presence at the last big dance of the year, and NOBODY wanted to cross Lydia. "So did you get Danny a flower or anything?"

Stiles sighed just at the thought of the dance and the mention of his date. He'd made sure that Danny knew it was just as friends, but Danny seemed okay with taking things slow and even said he'd wait for Stiles to be ready to date again. He was a really good guy and there was a part of Stiles that wished he'd given him a chance before falling in love with Derek. Maybe then his heart wouldn’t be so broken right now. "Yeah, I had your mom get me one. It's down in the fridge with yours and Allison's flowers."

Scott nodded. "I bet he'll like it." Checking his reflection, he smoothed a hand over his hair. "So, uh, I think tonight's the night. With Allison. I'm gonna ask her." The ring had been burning a hole in his pocket for two months now, but it seemed like there was just never the right moment, never the right time to bring it up. But this was it - or at least, he really hoped it was.

"Really?" Stiles looked over at him, super surprised, but he couldn't stop the big smile from filling his face. "That's great!" He laughed softly and moved over to give his best friend a tight hug. "When are you going to ask her?"

Scott hugged him back, grinning as they parted. "I don't know. Maybe we can try to go for a walk or something. You know, before we go up to the room." The school had rented a ballroom for the prom and a lot of students had gotten rooms at the same hotel, Scott included. "I was going to see about getting a dessert from room service and putting it on top, but I don't know... that seemed kind of cheesy."

"Well she might break a tooth if you do that," Stiles pointed out. "And don’t put it in the glass of sparkling grape juice either 'cause then she might choke on it." At least, he would. "Actually anything consumable is probably a bad idea." 

"Good point. You think I should do the whole 'down on one knee' thing?" Because Scott really had no idea what he was doing. He just knew he wanted Allison to be his for the rest of their lives, and if it meant he had to look like an idiot to get her to agree, he was willing to do that.

"Definitely," Stiles nodded as he thought about it. "She might cut both of our dicks off if you don’t," because Allison was smart and she would know they talked and Stiles didn't suggest that. He liked his dick a lot. He wanted to keep it, even if he hadn’t been using it at all lately. Stiles hadn’t even jerked off since – but he wasn’t going to think about that.

"Boys!" Melissa called from downstairs. "The limo's here - you're going to be late if you don't hurry!"

Scott grabbed the ring box off his desk and shoved it in his jacket pocket along with his phone. He tossed Stiles' phone to him and hurried downstairs. "I'll get your flowers," he called over his shoulder.

"Yeah, okay!" Stiles called after him and looked down at his phone. No missed calls. No messages. No voicemails. Derek had called that one time a few weeks ago around Valentine's Day but he'd been in the bathroom and Derek hadn't left a voicemail. Stiles didn't call him back and he'd been willing the phone to ring ever since. He missed Derek and he still loved his stupid ass even though his heart was shattered. 

Suddenly, his phone started ringing and Stiles just stared at it, wondering if he was hallucinating. He held it by the edge and away from him, wondering if his phone was possessed when Derek's name showed up on the caller ID. "What the hell?!" Shit! It rang at least three times and he answered, it freaking out because he didn't want it to go to voicemail. He didn't say anything at first, then finally took a breath and said, "Hello?"

"Is this Stiles?" a female voice asked. "I found your number in my brother's phone and I didn't know who else to call..."

It wasn’t Derek. It was Laura. "Uh, yeah. I'm Stiles." She sounded - panicked. "Is everything okay?" God, please let everything be okay.

"He's - there was an accident," she said. "He was on his bike and there was a deer, or something..." Or at least that's what the sheriff had said. Nobody really knew, since all they'd found was the smashed bike near a tree and Derek's unconscious body not too far away.

"WHAT?! He was in an accident?! And when did Derek get a bike?” But that wasn’t the point. "Where are you at?" Stiles shook with fear, both for Derek and Laura and god, please let him be okay. He had to be.

"We're at Beacon Hills Memorial." Her voice was thick with unshed tears. "I don't know how bad it is... they haven't let me see him yet."

"Okay, okay. I'm on my way. I'll be right there, okay? I'll be right there." He waited for her to disconnect first before he shoved his phone into his pocket and took off running downstairs. "I have to go,” he said when he almost slammed into Scott at the base of the stairs. "I have to go. Derek was in an accident. I mean – Mike. His sister just called me. I've - I have to go." Fuck. Fuck prom too for good measure. He didn't wait for Scott to say anything before he ran out the door and hurried to his jeep.

"Derek? Mr. Hale?!?" What the hell did he have to do with Mike? And what about prom?!? "Stiles, wait!" But he was already gone. Scott sighed and dug his phone out of his pocket. It looked like he was going to have to call Danny and let him know his date wasn't showing up, since Stiles had apparently forgotten all about prom. Stiles was so going to owe him for this. Big time.

*  
  
 

Stiles burst through the emergency doors when they opened, running over to the desk, making sure not to knock anyone over as he did so. "Hi - uh, hi. I'm looking for Derek. Derek Hale. I know his sister Laura is here, but - he was in an accident."

"Stiles?" A dark-haired young woman off to his side asked. When he turned around, she frowned. "You're not a teacher..."

"Surprise," he said without missing a beat and he was panting from all the running he'd been doing. "Have you heard anything yet?" Obviously this was Laura. She and Derek looked startlingly similar.

"He's okay," she said automatically, but she couldn't seem to stop staring at him. "You're - how old are you, anyway?!?"

"Eighteen," and he'd never been happier to tell someone that (unless he counted the day he told Derek he was eighteen on his birthday, but that had been a flop). "He's okay?" he asked, a sudden wave of relief washing over him and it was tangible.

"Yeah." Except that she was going to kill him for getting involved with an EIGHTEEN-YEAR -OLD. "They said he should be out - exactly HOW long were you sleeping with my brother, again?"

Wow. Okay. So right to it, then. "About five months," he offered, not mentioning the one-night stand they'd had during the summer. But Derek was okay. That was all that mattered.

"Uh-huh." She folded her arms and stared at him. "You DO know that I'm the one you talked to when you left that letter, right?" And since that had been almost a year ago, he sure as hell hadn't been eighteen then. The kid might be cute - she could certainly see what Derek had seen in him - but he'd also broken her brother's heart.

Anything else she might've said was lost when she saw Stiles staring wide-eyed and silent over her shoulder. She turned around to see Derek walking stiffly down the hallway, one arm in a cast, white gauze on his head and a shell-shocked look on his face. He was wearing a scrub jacket, hanging off his shoulder and his jeans were torn and bloody in several spots.

"Derek," she said softly, smiling in relief at the sight of her brother up and walking instead of still, unconscious, and bleeding.

Stiles really couldn't give a crap about anything Laura had said once he saw Derek walking towards them. He was okay. He looked like the walking dead, but he was okay and he was up and walking and he could still hate him and break his heart. He was alive and Stiles could deal with all the other stuff that came with that. He suddenly felt very self-conscious standing in the ER waiting area all dressed up for prom, especially with both of them looking at him.

Derek walked up to them, handing his outpatient instructions and prescription slip to Laura. "What are you doing here?" he asked Stiles. "Prom's tonight." And he knew Stiles had a date. Danny Mahaleani and Jackson Whittemore had been talking about it all week in History, while Derek had to listen to it.

"You were in an accident -" although, from the look on Derek's face that wasn’t excuse enough for him to be here. "I was worried that you were -" dying. Dead. Worse off than just a broken arm.

He sighed. "Stiles, I'm fine. And I don't need you here. Go to prom." Looking over at Laura, he said, "I'll be in the car," and walked past them. 

Laura stared after her brother, then looked at Stiles. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "He's probably just in a lot of pain. You know... motorcycle accident, broken arm..." When Stiles just stood there, looking like his whole world had shattered around him, she suggested gently, "Maybe you should go. For now."

More like forever, since Derek still didn't want anything to do with him. He just nodded though, grinding his teeth together to hold back all the emotions that started to flood him again. He'd done so well avoiding Derek at school and trying not to think about him and then he'd gone and - "I would say tell him that I still love him, but he doesn't really care." And he missed him like crazy, but Derek had just left and walked away.

"Give him a couple days and then tell him yourself," she suggested before she started after her brother. And Derek was so lucky he wasn't dead, because she fully intended to kill him herself once she got over her relief that he hadn't killed himself on that damn bike.

"Stiles? What are you doing here?" Jeff asked when he came out of the file room to see his son standing in the hall. "Don't you have a dance to go to?"

Great. Just. Great. Stiles sighed and closed his eyes, pushing away all the pain before forcing himself to smile and turn towards his dad. "Dad! I came to see you before the big dance," he offered. "I called the station and they told me you were here."

"I'm on duty," he reminded him. "Remember that talk we had about on duty a few years ago?" He checked his notebook and then went over to the nurse's station. "I need to have the BAC on Hale faxed over as soon as it's done," he told them. "Put a rush on it, would you?"

So then Derek had been drinking. Or at least it was a possibility. Stiles found himself wondering if he'd gone out to a club intending to take someone home, but he reminded himself that Derek didn’t want him and he just ran a hand over his face to wipe his painful look away. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I'll let you get back to work."

"I'll walk you out to your Jeep." Just to make sure he didn't double back and try to snoop into the case. Stiles had a habit of doing that sometimes, especially if he thought it was interesting, and a teacher's accident that might have alcohol-related reasons definitely qualified as interesting. "Come on, let's go."

*  
  
 

Derek had to wait for his prescription to be filled, and then for Laura to show him where she'd parked the car. He hissed in pain as he sat down and allowed Laura to fasten his seatbelt. "I'm fine," he assured her. "It's just a broken elbow."

"Stop whining," she said and buckled him in once he stopped moving. "And take your medicine," she added, grabbing a water bottle from one of the cup holders and handing it to him. Now that she knew he wasn’t dead, she had every intention of kicking his ass on top of taking care of him as much as she could. Once she had him settled, she went around and got into the driver's side and sighed, closing the door. "So are you going to tell me what the hell you were thinking?”

"I wasn't drunk," was the first thing he said. He fumbled one-handed with the pharmacy bottle until finally Laura took it from him, opened it, and shook out a pill. And where usually he'd have resented it, this time Derek appreciated her insistence on helping him. He put the pill in his mouth and took a sip of water to wash it down, then slumped back against the seat. God, he hurt. His whole body felt like one big bruise, and the doctor had said it was probably going to be worse tomorrow. "Why did you call Stiles?"

She closed the bottle and put it back into the pharmacy bag. She shifted in her seat to look at him and he looked horrible. "I was worried," she offered quietly. "They said you were unconscious and wouldn’t tell me anything or let me see you and I was afraid that -" he was really hurt. "I didn't want to call Mom until I knew something and I saw his number in your phone -" and she just called him. She thought that he should know, but she'd also needed someone there in case they came out and told her that Derek was seriously hurt. 

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. God, he felt awful. He'd totaled the bike and worried Laura and Mom was going to read him the riot act as soon as she realized he was fine. "I don't suppose there's any way we could just not go home for 6-8 weeks and not tell Mom?" 

"Well... you're not going to be able to go to work all drugged up," she pointed out. "And I'd rather have you at the apartment or at Mom's where you can be taken care of than at home alone." Normally she would've reached out to touch him, but she refrained, knowing how much pain he was in.

He nodded. "Yeah, okay." Derek was too tired and in too much pain to fight her on this. Besides, he really didn't think he could face the apartment now, not after seeing Stiles tonight. "Could you get me some clothes tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I will," she promised and glanced past Derek when movement caught her eye. She frowned, seeing Stiles walking with the Sheriff. "Isn’t that Stiles?" she asked, unable to physically not point it out. "...with the Sheriff?"

"The Sheriff?" Derek frowned and turned to look, biting back a groan at the pain that flared up with the movement. Had the Sheriff figured things out? Was he looking to nail him for dating Stiles since he couldn't get him on drunk driving? Then he saw the Sheriff pull Stiles into a hug, watched Stiles hang on for a minute before he got in the Jeep, and remembered the name on the Sheriff's uniform. Stilinski. FUCK. "He's the Sheriff's son," he breathed, stunned by that. All that time they'd been together and Stiles couldn't have told him?

"Talk about being in bed with the law," Laura teased, unable to help herself. "When you walk on the wild side you really walk on the wild side, don’t you?" It probably wasn’t the time or place to be joking about it, but it was either joke about it or take it way too seriously and they'd had enough serious tonight.

He shook his head. "I didn't know. He never said..." All those times Derek had worried about getting caught and going to jail, and he'd been SLEEPING WITH THE SHERIFF'S UNDERAGE SON!!! "Oh my God..." Stiles could've gotten him in SO much trouble when he'd left that morning. But instead he'd kept his mouth shut, and Derek had no idea why. 

"Well... you've got nothing to worry about, right? Because you don’t want the kid?" From how Derek walked away and how Stiles fell apart where she'd left him that's what had been said, even though it hadn’t been what she'd seen. 

"More like the kid doesn't want me." And he wasn't about to sit there and beg for scraps like a dog. He had his pride - it was just about the only thing he had left. "Look, just... leave it alone, okay?" He was sore and tired and everything hurt, from his heart and soul to his broken arm, cracked ribs, and concussion.


	11. Chapter 11

Laura let herself into Derek's apartment the following morning. She needed to get her brother some clothes to wear and then he was taking a shower and shaving because she was NOT going to see him descend into mountain man slovenly despair just because - The figure on the couch stopped her cold. She crept forward a little, eyes widening when she realized it was Stiles, still dressed in his tux, sound asleep hugging a leather jacket that looked a lot like the scraped up one Derek had draped over the foot of her couch. Fishing for her phone, Laura took a quick picture to show Derek, then reached out to shake Stiles awake. "Hey..."

"Just a few more minutes," Stiles mumbled when he felt a hand shaking him. He was too warm and too sleepy to move, but the smell of leather filling his senses had him blinking awake and turning to look at the hand on his shoulder, then up at its owner. "Laura?" he asked around a yawn before he started to get up so he could see Derek and tell him that he was staying and that he'd just need to deal with it.

She smiled when he opened his eyes and said her name. "Yeah. Have you been here all night?" Because this sure didn't seem like the place he would've come to crash after prom.

"Yeah," he nodded and rubbed his face, looking around for Derek, but he wasn’t there. "I came over after the hospital." He couldn’t hide the disappointment that she was alone.

"Derek's at my place," she explained when she realized he was looking for her brother. "He's gonna stay there for a while until he figures out how to deal one-handed." And until he wasn't a complete wreck and she could trust he wouldn't go out and crash into another tree.

"Oh." Well, there went Stiles' plans. "I guess you're here for clothes, then," he said, already starting towards Derek's room so he could get him a bag ready.

"Yeah, he needs something besides that scruffy hospital shirt." She raised one eyebrow when Stiles started down the hallway like he lived there, then followed him into Derek's room to see him pulling clothes out of the dresser. "You seem pretty... comfortable here," she commented, leaning against the doorframe to watch. Then he pulled open the second drawer and stared down at it for a long minute. "Huh, that's weird. Never would've figured Derek for the empty drawer type."

Stiles just stared at the still empty drawer that had been his and it wasn’t completely empty. His toothbrush had been moved from the bathroom where he'd left it and was sitting in the middle of the drawer. "It was mine," he said quietly, reaching in to take the toothbrush and set it on top of the dresser so he could use it later. 

"Whoa, he actually gave you a drawer?!?" And apparently a key, too, since he'd let himself in and made himself at home. 

Stiles nodded, wanting to tell her that he was comfortable here because he'd practically lived here with Derek since they'd started this thing they had, but instead he just opened another drawer and started picking through it to find Derek's favorite t-shirts to pack into his duffle. "How is he doing?"

Laura watched him go through the next drawer, picking out some shirts and leaving others. "He's in a lot of pain. Kind of goes with the whole accident thing, though." Then she realized that he had no idea what actually happened. "He's got a broken elbow and, like, three cracked ribs. And a concussion." Which meant she'd had to wake him up every hour throughout the night. Yeah, that'd been fun.

"How long did they say it was going to take him to heal up?" he wondered if Derek planned on staying with Laura the whole time. Once he'd picked out all the shirts that Derek wore regularly, he threw a couple in that Derek wore occasionally just in case he ran out of laundry and went to get socks and underwear. Derek had never really worn underwear when he was with him, but he thought he might appreciate some right now.

"About six to eight weeks until the cast comes off for good, then probably another month after that." She shook her head. "He's already bitching because the school board went and got a sub for him. I don't even wanna think about what he's gonna be like when he realizes he can't shower and dress himself without help. Hey, how come you didn't tell him you were the Sheriff's kid, anyway? That's kind of important information."

He packed away the underwear and socks then dug out some sweats to put them into Derek's duffle and some jersey shorts that he might find more comfortable getting dressed in by himself. "Didn’t want to worry him more than I had to," he pointed out and shrugged. "My parents didn’t know, they still don’t. No one knew." It was the way Derek wanted it. "I didn’t want him to become obsessed about my dad being the Sheriff when it wouldn’t really matter until we came out as a couple," and now they weren’t doing that, either. He just sighed and finished packing Derek's bag, then took it over to Laura and handed it to her.

So he'd been protecting Derek, even when they weren't together anymore. "I see," she said softly. There was more to this kid than she'd thought when she got her first look at him. "Listen, I kind of owe you an apology. I didn't give Derek your letter last summer, 'cause I really didn't need to see him messed up again. I mean, after all that shit with Kate... he just didn't need any more."

“I assume Kate is his ex? Because he never really talked about her," Stiles shrugged, trying to recall anything that Derek had ever said about her and there was nothing. Stiles had barely even heard her name a couple of times. "Thanks, though, for the apology." Even though it was kinda too late. It still hurt just thinking about it and even more since he was here. "I guess I should go," especially since Derek wasn’t coming back here anytime in the foreseeable future.

"He - holy shit, Derek, way to keep everything hidden," she muttered, shaking her head. But Stiles didn't seem to want to know, so Laura just shifted the duffle from one hand to the other as she watched this surprising young man. "You want me to tell him anything? Or is there anything else from here you think he'd want?"

"I don’t think he'd listen anyway," he said softly and shrugged, walking over to Derek's bookshelf. He pulled out the Book of Hours that he'd gotten Derek for Christmas and the journal he'd made him and took them over to Laura. "Just in case he gets bored." Derek hadn’t really had a lot of time to go through the book he'd gotten him between work and Stiles, but now he'd have time and Stiles thought he might appreciate something to keep him occupied while he healed.

"Is that a Book of Hours?!?" Laura could hardly believe it. "Wow, he's been wanting one of those for like, forever!" She took the books, shifting them to get a better look, accidentally dropping the leather-bound one in the process. "Ohhh, shit."

"Yeah, I got it for him for Christmas," Stiles confessed, then tried to grab the journal when it went tumbling only to fumble it onto the floor where it flopped open with a heavy thud. Stiles crouched down to get it, starting to pick up the random slips of paper that had fallen out of it; papers that were full of Derek's handwriting. He'd been using it. Stiles wondered when he'd started since he'd never seen him use it while he'd been here. He froze then, seeing a wrinkled envelope with Derek's name scrawled across it in his handwriting. Stiles reached for it, picking it up and rubbing it between his fingers. It was soft from wear and he turned it around to look at the back to see his apology and phone number on the outside, but the letter was unopened. "He never opened it."

"What, your Christmas gift? Well, that's pretty rude." Then Laura saw what he was holding, the crumpled envelope she'd fished out of her purse months ago. "Huh. After the fit he pitched about it, you'd think he would at least have read it once."

He'd pitched a fit about it? Stiles looked down at the envelope, wondering why he'd never opened it before carefully tucking it back into the journal and closing the flap. He wrapped the leather cord around it and tied it shut. Derek had never opened his letter, never read his apology or the explanation he'd given him about that morning and he'd still invited him into his home months later. Stiles wanted to believe that it meant something, but he remembered the day that he'd left and Derek told him that he couldn't be his boyfriend and all the pain came rushing back. "I have to go." He handed Laura the journal and started for the door - freezing by the chair he'd put his leather jacket on. He hesitated for a moment before grabbing it and taking it with him, telling himself he just needed on small reminder that maybe at some point Derek might have felt something for him.

"Do you want me to tell him anything?" she called after him, but only the slam of the door answered her. "Guess not," she muttered. She tucked the books into the top of the duffle, added a few more from Derek's nightstand, and was about to leave when the journal caught her eye. What was in it? And what did that letter say that had made Stiles take off like that? Telling herself that there wasn't anything wrong with a peek or two, she sat down on the bed and took the journal out, then untied the cords that kept it closed.

*  
  
 

Laura came into her apartment and dumped Derek's bag onto the couch next to him before she shifted the books in her arms and put them on the table, grabbing the letter. "Read it." She couldn't get through to him, but maybe Stiles' letter could. "Also, check your phone. I sent you a picture message." He needed to know that Stiles had been at his apartment waiting for him to come home.

Derek jerked awake from the doze he'd drifted off into, blinking up at her. "Huh? What - you went to the apartment already?" He picked up the journal, scowling down at it. "Did you read this?!?" It was his personal journal, not meant for anyone but him - and maybe Stiles, if he'd still been there. He reached out to pick up his phone, fumbling to get it unlocked and open the message. When he finally managed, Stiles' sleeping face greeted him. "When did you take this?"

"Few hours ago. He was at your place sleeping on the couch waiting for you to come home." She wiggled the opened envelope in his face again so he could take it. "He packed your bag for you and picked out the book and journal for me to bring to you." And apparently even though they'd broken up, Stiles still had his key to Derek's apartment. 

"He was there?!?" Derek thought of the key on the counter and wondered how Stiles had gotten in. He knew he hadn't taken it with him, but then he saw the letter Laura was waving and snatched it from her. "You opened this? What the hell, Laura?!?"

"Yeah, he was there and you were never going to open it. I think you really need to read it. He saw that you hadn’t opened it when it fell out of your journal and took off."

So whatever was in there, Stiles didn't like him not having read it. He set his phone down on the coffee table and looked up at Laura. "What's in it?" Maybe if she could just tell him it would be better than having to see for himself.

"I'm not going to tell you," she said softly and ran a hand through his hair. "I think you need to read it for yourself." At that she kissed his temple and went to her room so he could have some privacy.

Read it for himself. Great. "You know, you're a rotten sister for reading it and not telling me!" he yelled after her. He set the letter down and got to his feet, trudging into the bathroom to take another pain pill before he went back into the living room and sat down on the couch to read Stiles' letter. 

Half an hour later, he laid it down once more, then picked up his phone, pulling up the photo of Stiles Laura had sent him. God, he hated himself. Stiles had told him everything - why he'd left that morning, how much he'd liked that night, how old he was and why he hadn't told him. He'd put his phone number at the top and at the end, too, included with a plea for Derek to call him. Everything was right there, had been there since last summer, but first Laura and then his own stubborn pride had kept him from seeing it. Would he have reacted differently if he'd read this? Would he have felt less like Stiles lied to him and been more open to the possibility of something real being between them? He'd never know, and that hurt most of all. "God, I'm an idiot." 

*  
  
 

Scott didn't bother to knock - just like Stiles generally treated his room as community property, Scott did the same with the Stilinski house. "All right, what the hell is going on?" he demanded. "You go running off on prom night and leave ME to try to explain to your date where you are, you say Mike is Mr. Hale, and then you don't even call me in the morning to let me know what's going on?!?"

"Go away," Stiles grumbled from under the covers where he'd buried himself. He'd told his mom and dad that he was sick and he couldn't come down for breakfast this morning and he'd stayed in bed where he'd been since last night. He told himself he was hiding like any normal person would do so no one would see his tear streaked face and snotty nose and he really didn't even want to talk to Scott right now or even think about how he'd run out on Danny on prom night.

"No, and you should know I'm not gonna just -" Scott suddenly stopped as he put it all together. Mr. Hale being Michael, having an accident, Stiles running off and now laying here in bed. "Oh my God. Is he dead?!?"

"What?! No!" Stiles yanked his blankets more over his head as he said, "He just doesn't want anything to do with me. Okay? Just go away and leave me here to die from my heartache." Okay, yeah, he knew he was being dramatic, but Scott hadn’t been any less dramatic when Allison had broken up with him that first time.

"You can't die," Scott told him, sitting down on the edge of the bed as he reached out to pull the blankets down again. "We have graduation in three weeks and orientation in two and a half months. And if you think I'm gonna let you die while I go to college, you're crazy."

Stiles already felt half-dead anyway. "Stop pulling the covers down," he complained and pulled them back up and after a few moments he lifted them up in invitation for Scott to crawl under with him. "Hurry up, the light is getting in." And his head was killing him.

Without hesitation, Scott toed off his sneakers and crawled in, wrapping his arms around his friend to give him a hug. "Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered. It stung a little - he was his best friend. They weren't supposed to lie to each other.

Stiles dropped the blanket once Scott was in and covered them in darkness, letting himself settle in Scott’s arms. "Because, Derek asked me not to, but I wanted to. If anyone knew and found out then he could get into big trouble and I didn’t want him going to jail or getting fired from school."

"Dude, you know I wouldn't have ratted you out." But Scott guessed he could understand why Derek hadn't wanted to take the risk. Although he still wished Stiles had told him anyway. "So all those times I covered for you... you were at his place? Mr. Hale?!?" When Stiles looked at him, Scott shrugged. "He's just - he's old, man!"

"He's 26," Stiles said and just looked at him. "He's not ancient," he added at the look on Scott's face. Really, Derek wasn’t that old. He was eight years his senior (maybe nine soon) but he wasn’t OLD.

"That's old." It was way past drinking age, past college... it was almost 30! "And he made you cry, so he's a dick." Twice over, since Scott still hadn't forgotten the night Stiles had crawled into his bed, sobbing like his heart had been cut out. 

Stiles couldn't disagree with the crying stuff. "A few times," he admitted and tightened his grip on Scott, snuggling into him. Stiles felt like he'd been crying since the night he'd told Derek he loved him. Before then, everything had been great. Stiles had fucked it all up and he'd lost Derek in the process and he was so broken he never wanted to fall in love again. "Did it feel this way when Allison broke up with you last year?" he asked softly. Did it always feel this way? At least Scott had gotten back together with Allison. Stiles had no hope of getting back with Derek..

"It sucked major ass." And if it hadn't been for Stiles being there to drag him out of his room once in a while or play video games with him or listen to him talk about her, Scott didn't know what he'd have done. "You know I'll do whatever I can to help out." He waited a second, then suggested, "Wanna jump him and kick his ass after we graduate?"

"You know we could probably pull it off since he's all beat up from his motorcycle accident," Stiles smiled, but there was no real threat in his words. He didn't want to beat Derek up. He wanted Derek to love him, but he was working on letting that go day by day. It didn't feel like it was getting any easier, but one day it would and maybe he'd be able to move on then. It was just going to take a lot of time. "You know I really love him," he said softly. "And it doesn't have anything to do with the sex, even though that was great. We used to make dinner together and watch movies and just talk all night sometimes. Sometimes I'd fall asleep on the couch with him after school and it just felt so right with him. I just thought it was all going to turn out different once I was eighteen and after graduation. He said he'd never even thought about loving me and he was more concerned about getting caught. I guess I just don’t understand how you can do all those things and not think about how you might love someone..."

"Sounds to me like if he was doing all that with you, he probably did love you." And if he didn't, then he was just a blind jackass who didn't deserve someone as cool as Stiles. "Maybe he didn't know how to say it? Just 'cause he's an adult doesn't mean he's perfect, you know."

"He's not perfect," Stiles agreed and grumbled, “he snores." He had to smile at that thought but only for a fleeting second, then sighed. "Maybe he did, I don’t know. But if he did then I guess he just didn’t want what I wanted. I guess he wanted something different."

There really wasn't anything Scott could say to that. If Mr. Hale really did want something different from Stiles, then that was one of those things you just couldn't get past. He settled on just hugging his friend again and asking, "What are you gonna do now, then?"

"I don’t know," he said softly, and he really didn't. "Just be like I've always been," single and alone in a cold bed, but this time he'd be missing Derek. "Focus on graduation, maybe apply to Stanford." Stiles had wanted to go local so he could be with Derek, but that wasn’t even in the cards anymore for him.

"But... we're going to UC Davis." They'd both gotten in and since it was so close, they were planning on commuting instead of living on campus. "You have to go there for fall - it's too late to apply to Stanford now and you don't want to go NOWHERE, do you?" Hopefully Stiles would like it there and maybe even meet someone that could help him forget about Mr. Hale.

"Maybe," he agreed. "But they have late admissions going on right now. If I don’t get in for the fall then I can always submit my application now for the spring." Not that he didn't want to go to school with Scott or live with his family, but Stiles wasn’t sure he wanted to stay in their small town that only had one gay club and take a chance of running into Derek any time he went to the damn grocery store. He wasn’t sure he could handle it.

"So maybe we can get a room in the dorms after all," Scott suggested desperately. "Or - or you and Allison and I could all get an apartment together." Anything to make sure he still got to attend college with his best friend. He couldn't imagine doing something as big as college without Stiles there to share in it.

At the mention of Allison, Stiles looked up at Scott and raised his brows at him. "Did you even ask her by the way?" Scott hadn't even told him what happened yet.

He smiled. "Yeah, I did. Took her outside and went down on one knee and everything." His smile grew as he said, "She said yes. So you gotta stay around, because in, like, five or six years you're gonna have to be my best man."

Stiles laughed at that and smiled at him, grabbing Scotts face and giving him a big smooch on the cheek. "That's my boy," he chuckled and hugged him. "Congrats, man. I'm really happy for you." At least one of them was happy and whenever Scott was ready to get married to Allison, Stiles would be there to be his best man.


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles was exhausted and he leaned back in his chair, looking over at Danny, unable to keep himself from laughing as the lights came up. "Oh my god, take that off your face," he said and leaned over to take Danny's makeshift mask off. "How the hell did you even watch the last four movies with that on your face?" he asked, grinning at him. He couldn’t believe Danny had actually dressed up for the Marvel marathon that led up to the Avengers 2 midnight premiere. 

Danny grinned at him. "It's a skill," he assured him. "I'm just surprised you didn't refuse to be seen in public with me." Although in all fairness, they were spending the day in the complete darkness of a movie theater, surrounded by people just as geeky and excited for the movie as they were. 

Stiles just chuckled softly and smiled, shaking his head. "Well you're not the only one in this theater dressed up like some kinda alien or superhero so that's the only reason I'm allowing myself to be seen with you," he joked, but honestly it was adorable and cute. And completely over the top nerdy. 

"Do you wanna go get dinner? I think we can probably go down to Red Robin and make it back in time for previews if we hurry." 

"You know I can just go down to the concession and get us some food. Maybe some hot dogs or something? Because if we go outside looking like that someone might shoot you and think they're saving the world," he chuckled again and just shook his head at the sight of Danny again. 

"Concession food always tastes like crap." He smirked at Stiles. "But if you wanna go get Subway from the food court and smuggle it back in, I'll let you carry my staff while we're leaving," he teased. 

"Oh, your staff, huh?" Oh my god. What had he gotten himself into? But Stiles couldn’t stop smiling, just looking at his friend and the costume he was wearing. "If I get one sub sandwich we can share it," he told him and rubbed at his face and yawned. "I don't have enough room for two in my jacket," and one suspicious bulge in his jacket would be one too many as it was. 

"Okay, but you're taking me out for a real dinner after the movie." Danny gave him a cheeky smile. "Complete with dessert." The two of them had settled into a friendly rhythm that included plenty of flirting but no actual real intent to follow through on any of it. 

"And by dinner you mean IHOP," he pointed out. "Because everything is going to be closed by the time the movie finishes," he smiled. It would be around 3am before they even got out of here and that didn't include fighting the traffic. "But they've got some pretty good desserts there." 

"If by dessert you mean whipped cream on chocolate chip pancakes, then yeah," Danny agreed. 

Now Stiles was hungry. "I'm gonna go get us that sandwich," he said and got up to stretch, grabbing his leather jacket and shrugging it on. "What kinda drink do you want at the concession?" Since he couldn't smuggle a drink back in he'd have to get them one here. 

"Coke is fine." Danny looked at the jacket. "I still can't believe your dad actually got you something cool like that."

"Yeah, I know," he agreed and smoothed his hands over the jacket that Derek had given him for his birthday. He'd told himself that he needed it, just until he could stop hurting and eventually move on from the man he'd fallen in love with, but so far Stiles had been failing all around with that. "I'll be back," he assured him and walked off, heading down the steps and out of the theater. He showed his lanyard at the front where they were checking tickets and they let him pass through. Stiles headed down to the food court. 

*  
  
 

Derek ordered his own sandwich - a foot-long chicken bacon ranch with cheddar on Monterey Cheddar bread, then looked over at Laura. "What are you having? And whatever it is, make sure you can finish it before the movie starts. I don't want to miss the previews." 

"Fine," she said and pouted. "I'll get a kid's meal tuna," she told the guy behind the counter. There was no way she'd be able to finish her six inch before the previews without looking like a slob shoving it down her throat in front of all these people. 

"I'll never get why you like that disgusting-smelling stuff." When they were kids he'd been convinced she did it to irritate him. 

"What? It's good. Especially when you mix in some mayo."

Shaking his head, Derek moved down to the end of the counter to pay, swearing when he reached into his pocket and change scattered everywhere on the floor thanks to his stupid clumsy one-handedness. 

Stiles had been looking at his phone and smiling to himself, shaking his head at Danny's text and the photos he was sending. He was a freakin' hoot. He chuckled softly and pushed his phone into his pocket right when he heard change hit the floor and some of it rolled in front of him. He leaned down to pick it up and started collecting the stray change for whoever had dropped it, only looking up to see who it was after he'd gotten it all. He froze. "Derek." Maybe if he didn’t move he wouldn’t see him, except Derek wasn't a T-Rex. He was Derek. 

Derek stared down at him for a long minute, hardly able to believe he was real and not something he'd just conjured up. "Stiles." God, he looked good. "Hey." 

"Hi." Stiles just stared, surprised to see Derek moving around without wincing in pain, but he still had his cast on. It took him a minute to force himself up from the crouch he'd been in but he stood up straight, handing Derek the change he'd dropped. He didn’t know what to say.

Laura paid for their sandwiches and rubbed Derek's back to get his attention. "I'm going to find a table," she said softly, giving Stiles a look before she walked off to leave them alone. 

Derek couldn't seem to stop staring. Stiles was wearing his jacket, the black leather hugging him just like he'd imagined it would when he got it for him. "You, uh, you're here for the marathon?" He was wearing a lanyard identical to the one around Derek's neck, and he knew he really shouldn't be that surprised. If he were completely honest, he'd kind of hoped to run into him when he'd insisted Laura come with him to the movies for the day. 

"Uh, yeah - yeah." He hadn't even noticed Derek's lanyard until Derek mentioned the marathon. "You too." Stiles said, motioning to it. He was surprised Derek would be here watching something like this. This was his thing, not Derek's, at least not from what he remembered, anyway. "Uh - how are you liking it?" It was a completely lame question, but it was either that or beg Derek to take him back. 

"It's pretty good." It would've been better with Stiles there beside him to explain things and rant about what the movies weren't getting right, but he'd been doing okay just thinking about that. "You wanna sit with us for the next one? Laura got us some really good seats." Sometimes having an intimidating sister could really pay off. Well, that and a broken arm to garner a little sympathy. 

Crap. Stiles sighed at the invitation, really wishing he could say yes. He couldn't even believe Derek was inviting him to sit with him at such a public event in the first place. "I'm actually... here with a friend," he replied, massively disappointed he couldn't say yes. "Plus... it's kind of really public," he pointed out. "I don’t want you to get into trouble being seen with me." Especially since Derek was still technically a teacher and Stiles was still technically a student until Friday after graduation. 

"Scott could come, too." Then Derek realized that it might be a different kind of 'friend'. "Oh, right. Yeah, okay." He glanced over at Laura. "Listen, guess I'd better go eat so I'm not late back to the movie. And you probably wanna get back to your... friend, so I'll just... yeah." He turned and walked over to the table she'd found.

"Derek, wait -" Stiles sighed and watched him walk off, hating the look that had been on his face. He just stood there watching him and hoping that maybe he'd change his mind and come back over. It wasn’t fair.

"I am such an idiot..." Derek said, slumping down in the chair Laura left pulled out for him. 

"What happened?" Laura asked, putting her sandwich down. It looked like they were making slow but steady progress and then Derek just walked away. 

He reached for his sandwich and wrestled the wrapping off. "Well, he's seeing the marathon too, so I invited him to come sit with us. But he's on a date, so of course, he said no." He picked it up and took a bite. "And he thinks it's a bad idea to be seen together in public a week before graduation." 

She took a bite from her sandwich and looked over to where Stiles was still standing there just watching them and then back over to her brother. "Did he say he was on a date?" Then again, she had to admit that Stiles looked really good tonight, dressed in that leather jacket, those black jeans and dark grey t-shirt with those nice slick black shoes. 

"He's here with someone that's not Scott. Trust me, for Stiles, that's a date." He took another bite. "And he's wearing MY jacket on it!" That stung, knowing he'd inadvertently helped him look good for his date. 

"But maybe he's right. Wouldn’t you still get fired if someone found out about Stiles before he was out of that school?" 

"I'm on leave until next year, remember? Technically I'm not a teacher right now." Although he doubted there would be that much trouble even if he were, seeing as the seniors' grades were all in and graduation was only six days away. 

"He's still watching us," she pointed out, looking back over to where Stiles was now waiting in line to order a sandwich, but still very much looking over at them. "And he doesn’t know that you're on leave. You haven’t really talked to the kid at all," she reminded him. Maybe if he knew then he would've accepted. 

"He's on a DATE, Laura." Derek refused to look over at Stiles, no matter how much he wanted to. "I think that makes it pretty clear that he's moved on." Besides, him being on leave was still a bit of a sore subject. He'd been ready to go back to work a week and a half ago, but the school board said as long as his arm was in a cast and he was on painkillers, he couldn't be in the classroom. Although he still had to put on a stupid black gown and show up for graduation as part of the faculty. 

"He doesn't look like he's moved on." Stiles was giving them those puppy eyes that said he was still in love with Derek and she just looked over at him as she ate her sandwich. She waved at him to come over and sit with them to eat whatever he was ordering. 

"Yeah, well, whoever's waiting for him in the movie theater looks like he has." Derek took another bite, then nearly choked when Laura motioned towards the table. "Jesus, Laura! If he doesn't want to sit with us for the movie, he sure as hell isn't going to want to eat with us!" 

"You already invited him to sit with us in the theater," she pointed out and watched him pull out his phone and then hers buzzed on the table. She picked it up and looked at it. "He wants to know if we wanna get food later." She hadn't told Derek, but she and Stiles had been texting each other since the accident and she'd done her best to keep him updated on how Derek was recovering. 

"So he doesn't want to be seen with me at the movies but going out for food later is fine?!?" Derek could feel his hold on his temper beginning to slip. "I'm not going anywhere with him and his date." Especially not while Stiles was wearing HIS jacket so he looked hot for somebody not-Derek. What was next, giving him a ride to the store for condoms and lube? 

Laura rolled her eyes and texted Stiles back, asking him if he was on a date and then why he looked so sexy tonight. Her phone buzzed a few seconds after. "He says he's not on a date and he's glad you like the jacket." In so many words, at least. She may or may not have added that last part in there just because she wanted to.

The memory of the night he'd given him the jacket and how Stiles' face had lit up when he saw it sliced through him. Things had been perfect for a few minutes, there - right before it all went to hell. Derek shoved his chair back. "We should get back to the theater," he muttered and walked off. 

“Derek! Come on,” she sighed and watched him walk off. She finished her sandwich, gave Stiles a shrug and wrapped Derek’s sub back up before stashing it in her purse and hurrying after him. Apparently Derek still wasn't ready to let himself be happy but Laura was afraid if he didn’t act soon he would lose Stiles all together. She really hated the thought of her brother losing someone that loved him so much. He was such a stubborn ass.

*  
  
 

Stiles sighed and threw himself down into his seat next to Danny, pulling the sub out of his jacket and handing it to him, putting the coke between them. He’d lost his appetite after he’d run into Derek and then seeing him storm off after Stiles had asked him to get food later. “It’s all yours,” he told Danny without looking over at him. He was already scanning the crowd to see if he could find out where Derek was sitting. Maybe if he could he would be able to go over and sit next to him before the movies started and talk to him while Danny ate.

So Stiles was dating Danny now. Well, he'd mentioned having a crush on him for years. Apparently the other boy had just realized exactly how hot Stiles was. Derek stared down at them, watched Stiles pass the single sandwich over that was obviously meant to share, saw Danny smile in response, and he felt sick. He wondered if they'd been making out during the movies the way he knew he and Stiles would've, and knew he didn't want to be there when the lights went down to find out. Turning to Laura, he asked, "Would you mind if we called it a day? My arm's hurting a lot. I think I'd better go home and take something." And hopefully she wouldn't use this as an opportunity to take him back to her place again. Derek had only recently gone back to his own apartment, and even if it was still full of painful memories, his couch was better than Laura's.

Laura looked over to him and then at his arm and nodded. "Yeah, sure. I still have your sandwich too," she told him. He needed to eat more before he took any more pain medications.

He nodded and led the way out of the theater, then ate the sandwich without any argument in the car on the way home. It was essentially tasteless, but he knew Laura would pick at him until he did what she wanted, so like he often did, Derek gave in. Laura made sure he'd eaten every bite before she dropped him off at the building and he hugged her before going upstairs. Once in his own apartment, he changed into sweatpants, took a pain pill (since his arm really did hurt, even if not as much as his heart), then settled down on the couch for what had become his nightly ritual. He read Stiles' letter again, pulled up Stiles' picture on his phone, and told him just how much seeing him with a date had sucked. He'd put it in his journal tomorrow - right now, the pain pill was kicking in and he yawned, lying down, unconsciously mirroring the picture on his phone, and drifted off to sleep. There, at least, he didn't have to be constantly reminded of what an ass he'd been.

*  
  
 

The rest of the night had been horrible and Stiles had watched the new Avengers movie with little interest despite how excited he'd been all day to see it. He hadn't found Derek in the theater no matter how hard he'd searched for him and he'd lost all interest in his friendly banter with Danny. 

Once the movie was over and they were out in his Jeep, he sighed and started it up. "Would you mind if we did a rain check on the whole dinner and dessert thing?" he asked. Stiles had let Danny eat the whole sub he'd gotten and drink all the coke so hopefully Danny wasn’t hungry. But if he was he guessed he could go through a drive-thru and get him something before dropping him off at his house.

"No, of course not." Danny looked over at him. "Something wrong?" Because the Stiles he was looking at now didn't seem a lot like the laughing Stiles he'd spent most of the day with.

Stiles didn’t want to lie to him since they'd become such good friends, but he couldn’t exactly tell him the truth, either. So he did the next best thing. "I kinda.... ran into Mike while I was getting the food earlier," he confessed. "I'm just... I just wanna go home and sleep."

Danny winced when he mentioned his ex. "Yeah, sure." He knew how that could change the whole night around. "Listen, I know it's none of my business, but this Mike guy sounds like a real jerk."

Stiles sighed at that, running a hand over his face and shrugged. "He didn’t used to be," he said honestly and thought about all the good times he and Derek had spent together before he'd fucked it all up by telling him he loved him. "Anyway... maybe we can do something next week when we're free from the shackles of the Beacon Hills education system," he smiled at the thought. He'd be starting at UC Davis in the fall, but for a few months, he'd be free.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Danny pushed his door open when they pulled up to his house and looked over at Stiles. "You know, if you still have feelings for him, you might wanna try giving it another chance," he commented. "Just saying, is all." Then he closed the door and headed into the house.

Stiles watched Danny leave and he just banged his head on his steering wheel. He couldn't win! Either he was getting his heart broken by Derek or he was hurting Danny in every way imaginable while trying to get over Derek. After a few minutes Stiles pulled away from the curb and headed home. What had his life turned into over the past year?


	13. Chapter 13

Stiles had every intention of going home after he dropped Danny off, but he sat in his Jeep parked outside of Derek's building, just staring up at it. He'd been sitting out there for a good half hour at least, trying to decide what to do. Danny's words echoed in his head. Maybe he should give it another shot, but what if he went in there and Derek kicked him out and told him he didn't want him again? What if he didn't? Stiles got out before he could talk himself out of it again and headed up to the building, punching in the code and climbing the stairs to Derek's apartment. He stood outside, considering knocking, but the key in his hand was heavy when he looked down at it. He decided to use it and pushed it into the lock and twisted before heading into the apartment quietly. 

Closing the door behind him, Stiles looked around for Derek, finding him fast asleep on the couch. He stood there, fighting with himself not to leave before finally moving over to the couch to look at Derek. He looked horrible and exhausted - his face scrunched up in pain even as he slept. Stiles was about to reach out and touch him to see if he could get him awake and into bed when he saw his letter on the coffee table. His opened letter. His stomach twisted into knots and he took a shaky breath, reaching out to pick it up to look it over. It looked worn, like Derek had been reading it over and over, rather than being smashed up in the envelope he'd kept it in for months. 

He'd read his letter. Finally. So he knew everything, then. At least Derek knew everything Stiles had tried to tell him before he'd found out that Derek was his teacher that first day of school. Stiles carefully put it back onto the coffee table and then reached down to smooth a hand over Derek's side. "Derek," he said softly, leaning in to talk to him. "Come on... let's go to bed."

Derek opened his eyes, blinking with a wide, unfocused gaze. "Stiles?" He knew he shouldn't be surprised - Stiles was frequently there at night, although this time he felt almost real. And he wanted him to - "Okay," he agreed, allowing hands to urge him up and guide him in a shuffling walk down the hall. Must be the pills that were making the difference. "You're stayin' too, right? Don' wanna go t'bed without you..."

He wanted him to stay? Stiles had already planned on crawling into bed next to Derek, but having him ask eased an ache inside of him. "Yeah, I'm staying," he said softly and got him into his room, helping him into bed. Once he had Derek in bed, Stiles considered his options. He could either leave Derek in his sweats or - not. He hesitated briefly before reaching out to help Derek out of his sweats and tossing them onto the floor. "I'll be right there," he assured Derek when he started to reach out for him. He covered him up and proceeded to strip out of his own clothes. 

Stiles left his clothes in a heap on the floor, putting his jacket on Derek's desk chair and then slid into bed and under the covers with Derek, pressing up against his warmth. "You need anything?" he asked, wrapping his arms around him and closing his eyes, savoring the contact that he'd missed so much. Derek was probably too high on his medication right now to care about stopping him. Come morning his ass would be out in the hallway again and this time Derek would make sure to take his key away (since he'd kept the original and left the copy he’d made), but right now he was with Derek, in Derek's bed and Stiles could pretend that he would get to stay there like he wanted to. Forever.

Derek rolled onto his good side and wrapped his broken arm around Stiles. This was either a dream or a hallucination, either way, he was going to enjoy it as long as it lasted. "Need you to stay," he muttered, and whatever he was on was good, because he could almost feel Stiles right there against him. He sighed and closed his eyes, savoring the moment. "Love you. Even if you are dating someone else." It was Derek's fault of course, but that didn't mean he couldn't at least tell his dream version of Stiles the truth.

Derek loved him? He loved him? Stiles just opened his eyes and looked at him, wondering if it was the medication doing the talking for him. Stiles thought that maybe for now at least he could pretend that Derek really meant it. "I'm not dating anyone else," he said softly and leaned in to kiss him. "I love you, Derek. Only you." It had been true then and it held true for Stiles now, even if Derek had broken his heart.

A sleepy murmur answered Stiles as Derek, more asleep than awake, nuzzled him and held on tight. This was all a dream or a hallucination and he didn't care either way. For now, he had Stiles in his arms, and that was all he needed, even if what little was left of his rational mind knew that he'd be gone when he woke up.

*  
  
 

Derek was surprised to wake up in bed that morning - and even more surprised to wake up naked. Then he remembered his dream last night. Stiles had come for him, gotten him back to bed and stayed with him, and - "Shit," he muttered, rolling onto his back and rubbing a hand over his face. He must've really gotten high on those pills to actually conjure up a hallucination like that. Especially if he'd acted it out! He was tempted to just go back to sleep, but he knew Laura would come over to drag him out of bed - she seemed to have some kind of radar that alerted her when he was like this - so he forced himself up and wrestled his sweats on, then started down the hall. Stopping off in the bathroom to piss, he washed his hand and walked into the living room and promptly froze. "Stiles?!?" Holy crap, was he still dreaming? He pinched himself right above the cast, just to make sure, then hissed when it hurt. "Are you - are you real?"

Stiles had slept so well last night that he hadn't actually needed a lot of sleep. After a couple of hours he'd gotten up, feeling refreshed and decided that he was going to cook breakfast for Derek, just like he used to. Even if he might not eat it when he woke up. He froze and turned around when he heard his name and - crap. Okay, so maybe this wasn’t going to turn out so great like he hoped it would. "Yeah, I'm pretty real." He said and looked down at himself. He was dressed only in a pair of Derek's sweats just like he used to all the time. "I'm pretty sure I'm real," he added and looked over at Derek. "Are you real?"

"I don't know." Derek just stood there blinking at him. Now that he was waking up, he could smell the food, hot and mouth-watering, and his stomach growled loudly. "Sorry," he muttered. "I just... I didn't think you were real." Rubbing the back of his neck, he tried to remember last night, but it was all a haze of pain and dreams. "Have you been here all night?"

Stiles got a plate and piled eggs, bacon, sausage and toast on it, putting it on the island in front of Derek before he got a fork and put it next to his plate. "Yeah... I came over after the movies," he told him and got his own plate, piling food onto it and then grabbed a stool so he could sit across from Derek at the island. "You were asleep on the couch when I came in."

Now THAT he could definitely believe. He'd slept on the couch almost every night since Stiles left. Derek walked over to the plate of food, more than he'd been eating in an entire day heaped up for one meal. "Wow, lot of food," he commented as he sat down. He scratched idly at the top of his cast. "Guess I owe you for getting me to bed." Or Laura would - she'd be thrilled to learn that he'd actually slept somewhere besides the couch.

Stiles just smiled to himself, remembering last night and then picked at his food before eating some of his eggs. He didn't mention what Derek had told him, but Stiles thought that was payment enough for getting him to sleep in bed. "It's okay... I'm glad you got some rest." Derek looked a lot better this morning than he had last night, too. "And I thought you might be hungry. You didn't really eat your sandwich last night," at least not that Stiles knew of.

"You were watching me?" Derek was surprised to hear Stiles had monitored him like that. "Laura made me eat the rest of it on the way home so I wasn't taking my pain pills on an empty stomach." 

"Yeah, well, you walked off and I just - " he'd still wanted to talk to him, but he'd just - left.

Derek picked up a piece of bacon and bit into it, then quickly devoured the rest of it, along with three more pieces before he came up for air. "Sorry," he mumbled again when he saw Stiles staring at him. "It's, uh, it's just really good."

"I was just really hoping that we could talk," Stiles said carefully, eating some more of his food before he looked back up to Derek. He really, really missed him. He still loved him and still wanted to be with him. None of that had changed and he wondered if the way Derek felt about him had, because of what he'd told him last night. "Last night I wasn’t on a date. I really was just there with a friend."

Derek ate two sausages, then took a drink of the orange juice Stiles had set out for him. "I just thought - I mean, it was Danny, and I know you liked him." He took another drink. "And you were all dressed up." In the jacket Derek had bought him, which had equally pleased and hurt him at the same time. "I'm kinda surprised there was even food here," he commented as he ate another sausage. "Laura must be stocking the fridge."

"Yeah, she has been," Stiles nodded and ate some of his bacon. "I think she's kinda hoping that you'll start feeding yourself again." He'd gotten the weekly updates on how Derek was doing, usually with a complaint about how she had to keep cooking for him to keep him from withering away into bones. "And Danny's just a friend," he told him again. "I've made that pretty clear to him that friendship was all that I wanted with him when we started talking and hanging out again."

"Oh." Just a friend. Hearing that helped ease some of the fierce jealousy that had clawed at him last night, although not all of it. "You were pretty dressed up for a friend," he said casually. "You, uh, you looked good." He ate some of his eggs, moaning at just how good and fluffy they were.

Stiles watched Derek eat, taking what little pleasure he could from the fact that Derek was enjoying the food he'd made. "Thanks.... I wanted to look nice." And just because he was going out with a friend didn't mean that he couldn't look nice. At least, that's what Stiles had told himself. He settled on eating more of his food quietly for several minutes before looking back up to Derek again. "How's your arm feeling?"

"It aches," he admitted, polishing off his eggs and going back to the sausage. "But mostly it just itches and it's a pain not being able to use both hands." He ate two more sausages. "The worst part's been not being able to go to work. I'm going nuts with nothing to do."

"Well... it's kinda almost summer time," Stiles pointed out. For Stiles, it kinda already was since he was graduating. "You need me to go get you a pill?" He didn't want Derek in pain if he didn't have to be, even if he'd be out of it with the medication. "And you can always try a blow dryer on cool to help with the itching.”

"No, I'm okay." A pill would make him fuzzy, and he wanted this time with Stiles to be as clear and memorable as possible. It probably wouldn't last long, so he was determined to take advantage of it while it did. "I have an appointment in a couple days to get it x-rayed and changed. I should be getting it off in a couple weeks." He hoped. "And at least my head and ribs aren't hurting anymore."

"That’s good." That was really good. It meant that he was getting better and if his arm was the only thing that was hurting him now then hopefully he would be better soon. Stiles poked at his food again eating some eggs and sausage before glancing up at Derek and just watching him quietly. "You read my letter." It wasn’t a question. After all these months of not reading it, he wondered why Derek suddenly decided to read it.

Derek stared down at his plate, the remnants of his breakfast apparently fascinating as he admitted, "Yeah, I did." Every night for three weeks he'd gone over Stiles' words, constantly wondering what things might've been like if he'd read it when Stiles had first written it - or even when Laura had first given it to him. "I should've read it earlier."

Stiles just nodded, agreeing and putting his fork down. He huffed out a soft breath, running both of his hands through his hair before looking over to Derek. "Would it have changed anything?" 

That was the question Derek had asked himself ever since he first read it. "I don't know," he admitted. "Maybe." He'd like to think it would've - at the very least, he'd have known just how important that night had been to Stiles. "I like to think maybe I wouldn't have been such a jerk if I'd seen it."

For Stiles, the only time Derek had been a 'jerk' was that night and every night after when he hadn't seen him again. He just nodded and pushed his plate away, done with his breakfast. He'd eaten most of it and he really wasn’t hungry anymore. "Has anything changed?" He guessed what mattered would be Derek's answer when he wasn’t high on pain medication, since he'd probably say just about anything when he was on it.

Derek wasn't quite sure how to answer that. Lots of things had changed - or rather, he guessed he should say that some things hadn't changed at all. Just his awareness of them had. But he doubted that really did him any good now - too little, too late, wasn't that how it always went? He took a bite of toast and then ate another bacon strip before he settled on saying,"Yeah, sort of."

"Sort of?" What the hell was that supposed to mean? Stiles kept his voice even, careful not to get upset over Derek skirting around and dodging his questions without trying to answer them. It seemed like things really hadn’t changed.

"Well, you were wearing your jacket last night," he pointed out. "That's changed." He just had no clue what it meant, if it was because the jacket had come from him or just because it was a cool jacket. He finished off the bacon and pushed his plate back. "And you made breakfast, but that's not really a change." Although Stiles being here was - the very best kind of change, actually. He took a drink of his orange juice, looking down at it. "You seemed pretty happy last night." Without him. And that was a big change.

Until he'd seen Derek, Stiles thought he might actually have been happy. Then he'd been reminded of what real happiness was and what he'd had with Derek and what he didn’t have with him anymore. It had made him miserable after. "I've been wearing the jacket since the day after prom," he confessed. "I just - I needed it." Just like he needed Derek. "I thought maybe it would be easier having it around if I couldn’t have you."

The day after prom. Which meant he'd taken it with him when he'd come over that night, after the accident. Derek couldn't understand why he'd have wanted it after he'd been such a jackass at the hospital. Raising his head, he stared at Stiles. "Did it help?"

"Sometimes," Stiles shrugged. And then there were the other times that it made everything ten times worse and he ended up clinging to the jacket and sobbing into it until he was so exhausted he couldn’t stay awake anymore and he'd stay passed out all day.

Well, Derek guessed sometimes was better than not at all. He nodded, since he didn't think he wanted to know about the times it didn't help. And hopefully it didn't make things worse or remind Stiles of what Derek had done the night he'd given it to him. "The journal you gave me... that helps," he confessed. "I've been writing in it ever since -" He'd destroyed everything.

"Yeah, I saw," he nodded. "I didn't read any of it," he assured him. "I just saw that you had been using it when I gave it to Laura to take to you." Stiles was glad that Derek was using it because that was what he'd made it for. He had never wanted it to just sit on a shelf taking up space like it had before.

Derek took a shaky breath and said softly, "You could read it if you wanted." Especially since everything in it had been written with him in mind. Some of them were actually written TO him, pouring out the things Derek just couldn't ever seem to actually say.

"You want me to read your journal?" Stiles looked at him in confusion, wondering why Derek would ever want him to read something so personal and private. It was definitely not something you have an ex-boyfriend – no, make that ex-hookup, read. "Why do you want me to read it?"

Well, that answered that question. "You don't have to." Standing up, Derek took his plate around to the sink. "Guess I'd better get dressed." He would've liked to clean up first, but that involved a garbage bag, someone to tape it into place and take it off, and lately, a tub instead of a shower. Laura had helped him out the first week, even gone so far as to scrub his back and wash under his arms for him, but he was trying to be more independent, and it looked like this was part of it. "Thanks. For making breakfast." And staying so he'd actually gotten a decent night's sleep for once.

Stiles turned around in his seat when Derek came around the island to put his plate away and when he brushed past him, Stiles reached out to take his free arm to stop him. He didn’t know how to make Derek just STOP and just - SEE him. He felt like there was no getting through to him and he did the only thing he could think of. He stood up, wrapped a hand around Derek's neck and pressed their lips together in a bruising kiss.

Derek responded the only way he could - he opened his mouth and deepened the kiss, trying to draw it out until they had to break apart to breathe. When they did, he shook Stiles' hand off his arm so he could wrap it around him and pull him in for another kiss. He told himself that Stiles was probably just horny, that he probably just wanted someone in his bed, but he didn't care. If that was the case, Derek would take it, if only to get to touch Stiles again. Finally, though, he had to ask. "Why did you do that?"

Stiles just stared at him, studying him in the silence that followed his question until he had to give him an answer. "Because I miss you," he said softly. "And I want to be with you." Even if they wanted different things. "I love you and I'd rather have you and you not love me back than not have you at all." It would be hard, but Stiles thought it would be a lot better than what he had now, which was nothing.

Derek shook his head. "No." When Stiles just stared at him, he pulled him in for another kiss. "That's not good enough." Stiles deserved so much better than something like that - better than him. Now he just had to get the words out. Derek drew in a breath and silently prayed for courage. "I missed you too. And I want to be with you. And - and I love you."

It took Stiles all of three seconds to understand what Derek was saying. He missed him, wanted to be with him and loved him. LOVED HIM. Derek loved him! And it wasn't because of the drugs. "Yeah?" he asked quietly, a smile spreading on his face. "You want to be my partner?" he asked carefully, knowing that was something that Derek hadn't known what he'd wanted when they were together, just like he hadn't known if he'd loved him. "Like, for real - openly."

Derek thought about that. He could go to the movies with Stiles and make out without worrying about who might see them, take him out to dinner and not have to go several towns over, or best of all, spend as much time with him as possible. There was just one thing standing in their way. "Your dad..." The Sheriff. Who had access to guns. Lots of guns. "He didn't seem to like me very much." And he was pretty sure that wouldn't change when he found out that Derek intended to beg his son to move in before he started college.

"That's because you crashed into a tree," Stiles told him. "On a motorcycle and you could've killed yourself," he smacked his good arm. "And my dad kinda hates motorcycles because too many kids die on them doing stupid things." Like crashing into trees. But other than that, Stiles thought he might have a pretty good shot winning over his parents. "Maybe you can meet them this week." It would let them get to know Derek before graduation and he wouldn’t have to worry about being open with Derek then, like he wanted to. They could celebrate and be happy and not have to lie anymore.

"This week?" Derek felt slightly sick at the thought. "Couldn't we put it off for a little while?" Like a few years? "And I wasn't drinking. Did he ever tell you that?" Although why he would've, Derek didn't know. He'd still been driving recklessly and going way too fast, he knew that. "The bike's totaled, by the way."

"Well, he didn't exactly tell me, but -" Stiles just smiled. "I kinda got the info from the files anyway." Stiles had a way of doing these things and there were way too many people that loved him down at the station that turned their eyes for him. "And Laura told me about the bike." She actually told him a lot of things, but he didn't mention that.

"Laura has a big mouth," Derek muttered, although he really couldn't be angry about it.

"And how am I going to mack on you after graduation in front of my parents if you don't meet them?" Stiles didn’t want to lie to them anymore.

"We should probably wait until after graduation - you know, before we do any real public macking." Although he pretty much planned on never touching Stiles with his father watching. Not if he could help it, anyway. That man was scary.

"So is that a yes, then?" because Derek still hadn’t given him an answer if he wanted to be his partner and that was kind of important . If he didn’t Stiles needed to know what he could do so Derek would say yes. And for Stiles, after graduation meant after the ceremony was over and he'd gotten his diploma. Six days from now.

Derek smiled and kissed him again. "That's a yes," he agreed. "After graduation." Because with it so close, he figured they could afford to wait six days. Especially since they'd already waited almost a year. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah," Stiles nodded and smiled, giving him another kiss. "It's only six days," he said more to himself than to Derek. Six days and then it wouldn't matter who knew they were together and that they loved each other. Six days. "My parents are going to be at the ceremony," he pointed out. So that meant Derek was going to meet them there at the very least.

"I kind of expected they would be." Derek had to go as a faculty member, even if he hadn't been teaching since the accident. "Are you going anywhere with them after the ceremony?" He knew he might have to wait, but hopefully Stiles wouldn't mind skipping grad night, since Derek had gotten out of it on account of his injuries.

"Probably dinner. I'd like you to come." Stiles thought his parents would love Derek after they got over the fact that he was eight years older than him and his former teacher. Especially once they realized just how much Stiles was in love with him. He thought it might be easier for his mom, than his dad. She wouldn't be disappointed because he loved Derek.

"Don't you think maybe you should check with your parents before you invite me to your graduation dinner?" Derek raised an eyebrow. "Those things are usually kind of special, you know." And generally strictly family affairs. "I don't mind waiting 'til later."

"Well... you're special to me and you're part of my family now," Stiles said wrapping both of his arms around Derek's neck. "And that means I'd like you to come to my celebration dinner with my parents."

"When you put it like that, I can't really say no, can I?" Derek laughed. He just hoped Stiles wasn't absolutely devastated when his parents said they wanted it to be just Stilinskis at the dinner. "How long can you stay today, by the way?"

"I don't have anywhere to be," Stiles said and settled against Derek, giving him another kiss. "Just here with you," he told him. He'd probably have to text his mom and tell her that he was okay later, but she already expected him to end up crashed out on Danny's couch after being out all night at the marathon. "You want me to help you take a bath?" He remembered what Laura said about Derek needing help with stuff like that and he was happy to help as much as he could.

"Only if you get in there with me," Derek said with a smile. A bath sounded like a great idea, and the thought of Stiles' hands on him washing him up made it even more perfect. 

"That was kinda the plan," Stiles chuckled and smiled at him.

"Think you can stay the whole weekend?" Derek kissed him and held his cast up. "We'll need to wrap this up in a garbage bag or something."

He gave Derek another kiss and pulled away to go find the saran wrap. "I'll see if I can. I still have to go to breakfast tomorrow morning with my parents and if you want to come, you can." Even if it was before graduation. When Derek held his arm out, Stiles started wrapping his arm with the plastic wrap since it was a lot better than having to tape a trash bag on his arm.

"Breakfast? Tomorrow?" Derek swallowed hard. "But your letter - that's, like, a family tradition." And apparently a pretty big deal in the Stilinski family. "You really think that's the best time to do this? I mean, if it's a family time..."

Stiles just continued to wrap Derek's cast until he was at his fingers and then looked up at him. "Yeah, well - if you're going to be my partner then you're going to be my family," he pointed out to him like he had earlier. "And the only other person that's ever come to Sunday breakfast is Scott," he added. "I think they'll know I'm pretty serious about you if I bring you home for breakfast tomorrow." He wrapped Derek's hand before going back up his arm again, making sure to make it tight so no water would be able to get in. "But if you don’t want to, that's okay... I know it's kinda sudden," and he knew how nervous Derek had to be about it because he would be just as nervous if and when he ever got to meet Derek's parents.

"Just... don't leave me alone with your dad? Ever?" He gave Stiles a faint grin. "I don't think you want me to mysteriously go missing or anything." Once his arm was wrapped, he took Stiles' hand in his good one and led him down the hall to the bathroom. "How hot do you like your baths, anyway?"

"Wait - wait, don't get it wet yet," Stiles said and grabbed some rubber bands from a drawer as they left the kitchen. "I still need to put these on your arm," he told him and waited for Derek to hold it out. Stiles stretched the rubber bands and rolled them up the cast to put right under Derek's shoulder to hold the saran wrap up and prevent water from getting into it. "And as long as it's not uncomfortably hot then I'm good with it." He stripped out of his sweats and waited for Derek to turn on the water before he helped him out of his too. "So you really want to come to breakfast?"

As soon as Stiles stripped the sweats off, Derek forgot about water that was running, his broken arm, the saran wrap, breakfast, everything but the naked Stiles in front of him. Stiles. Who was naked. And even hotter than he remembered. "Huh? Yeah, sure."

Stiles kissed him deeply, rewarding him for wanting to go to breakfast to meet his parents. He grabbed a washcloth and the bar of soap before testing the water and climbing into the tub, making room for Derek between his legs. "Alright, I'm ready for that gorgeous dick of yours to get in here with me," he teased, grinning up at him.

Derek just shook his head, well aware that his 'gorgeous dick' was getting harder by the second as he stepped into the tub. And he couldn't seem to stop staring at Stiles' dick, which he thought was just as gorgeous as Stiles said his was. It was awkward kneeling down in the water with only one hand for balance, but Stiles reached up to help him, and it wasn't long until Derek was settled in the tub. "Think we can get you in my lap?" He'd missed that, the weight and warmth of Stiles laying claim to him like that.

"You couldn't have said that before you got into the tub?" he smiled, shaking his head, kissing Derek's shoulder. "Okay...let me see what my young athletic eighteen-year-old self can do," he joked and was careful when he shifted in the tub, making sure not to get any water splashed on Derek's cast as he wiggled out from his spot and stood up. Stiles stepped out of the tub carefully, trying not to fall.

"Gonna maneuver around my decrepit old self?" Derek teased, easing back once Stiles stood up.

Stiles got back in, trying not to trip and break his face on the tile. He managed though and moved to settle into Derek's lap. "Better?" He could already feel Derek hardening against him, but Stiles didn't mind one bit.

It took every last bit of willpower Derek had not to lean forward and lick him or suck him when Stiles stepped back into the tub, but somehow he managed to hold still until Stiles was in his lap again. "Much better," he agreed, leaning in to kiss him. "Just wish I didn't have to worry about keeping my cast dry." Because he wanted his hands all over Stiles, wanted to touch him everywhere. 

"Yeah, I know," Stiles said and looked at the cast. "No more motorcycles for you mister." There weren't going to be anymore broken bones or possible deaths in the near future if Stiles could help both of them avoid it. 

"No more motorcycles," Derek agreed. His mom was going to be thrilled - she'd never liked him having a motorcycle to begin with, and after the accident, she'd become downright threatening the one time he mentioned possibly getting a new bike. Going against her was unthinkable; going against her and Stiles both would be suicide. "I missed this."

Stiles leaned into him and kissed him. "I missed this too." Then again, he'd just flat out missed Derek. Stiles got the washcloth and wet it, lathering it up before he focused on starting to wash Derek up, running it over his skin in slow circles.

Derek leaned back against the tile wall, letting Stiles wash his chest and shoulders. "Gonna wash all of me?" he teased, leering at him. "Cause I think I'm pretty dirty..."

"Yeah?" Stiles chuckled and grinned at him. "I think you might be right. You're kinda stinky," he joked. "Arms up," and when he did Stiles made sure to wash him well and then rinsed the washcloth off so he could use it to get the soap off of Derek too. Once he had all his skin above the water washed, Stiles put the washcloth aside and leaned in to kiss him slowly, snaking a hand between them and wrapping his fingers around Derek's dick to give him a squeeze. "Think we need to take care of this before we finish washing you up, don’t you?"

"Yeah," Derek moaned, eyes fluttering as he tried to keep them open despite the sudden rush of pleasure. "God, yeah..." Between the pain and the pills, he hadn't jerked off since before the accident, and he was hornier than he'd been in a long while. "Don't think it's gonna take long," he warned, bucking his hips up into Stiles' grip. Water sloshed around them, but Derek didn't care. "It's been a while."

"Yeah? How long?" Stiles asked, kissing him again, harder this time and starting up a quick pace. He wasted no time teasing Derek as he jerked him, twisting his hand around him and flicking his wrist with each stroke. "God, I haven't - not since my birthday." He'd jerked off that morning before going over to Scott’s and had been too heartbroken and devastated since to even think about sex.

"The accident," Derek gritted out, gasping as Stiles started to really jerk him. "Jerked off the night before..." And then Stiles mentioned that it had been even longer for him and Derek's dick jerked at the thought of what it was going to be like when he finally came. "Wanna - ohhhhh fuck - wanna get you on the bed, make you come all over yourself," he panted. "Bet you'll shoot so fucking hard..." And he intended to remember it, because no way in hell either of them were doing without sex this long again.

Stiles groaned against his mouth, unable to keep himself from thrusting against Derek as he jerked him. "Fuck, come for me. Wanna feel it." He teased him with a handful of long, slower strokes before picking up the pace again. He kissed him wet and dirty, rolling his hips and grinding against him, doing his best not to trap his hand between their bodies.

"Nnnnngggghhhh, fuck, Stiles!" Derek didn't have a snowball's chance in hell of holding out when Stiles urged him on and jerked him like that. Derek groaned as he came, his dick pulsing hard in Stiles' grasp, spilling white and thick between them, coating both their chests and stomachs. He kissed Stiles, tongue sliding into his mouth until he had to back off, breathing raggedly. "Fuck... we need to get out of here..."

Stiles was breathing hard, panting by the time Derek finished coming and he kissed him deeply. "You're dirty again." It wasn't a complaint, but Stiles wouldn't let Derek leave the tub all dirty since he'd just washed him. He scooted back just enough so he could lean in and lap at the come on Derek's chest, sucking it off his skin. He groaned, having missed being able to taste Derek's come like this and Stiles worked diligently to get him clean again, savoring every second of it.

Derek groaned as Stiles set about LICKING HIM CLEAN. "God, Stiles... not all of us are eighteen." Because his dick apparently didn't know that - it was twitching and trying to fill again as Stiles' agile tongue lapped at his come like it was ice cream. "God, that's - gonna lick it all up?"

"I'm eighteen enough for the both of us," Stiles chuckled softly, kissing at Derek's skin and dipping down further to lick the last of it off of Derek's stomach. He raised his hand, offering Derek a taste of his own come if he wanted it. "I'm still dirty. You gonna lick me clean before you dirty me up again?"

Derek licked a stripe over his hand. "Wanna dirty you up and taste the both of us on you," he told him, loving the way Stiles shuddered in response. “Get you fucking filthy and lick you clean while I open you up for me. Bet you're virgin tight again..."

Stiles groaned and kissed Derek hard at the picture he painted for him and god that was so fucking hot. "Haven’t even fingered myself," he confessed between kisses and Stiles forced himself away from Derek so he could stand up. 

"God, you're gonna be so tight..." Derek could hardly wait. 

"Come on." Stiles moved to give him support and helped Derek out so he wouldn’t hurt himself or his arm and so his cast wouldn't get wet. 

Despite wobbly legs, Derek managed to stand and pull Stiles in for a kiss before he urged him out of the tub. "C'mon, let's go to bed." And he didn't plan on leaving it until breakfast tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

"I can't do this," Derek said for probably the tenth time in five minutes. Stiles' parents were going to take one look at him and KNOW that they'd been sleeping together when Stiles was very underage. And if his father didn't get the gun out, his mother would get a knife out and geld him, he was absolutely sure of that.

"Yes you can," Stiles assured him and reached a hand out for Derek's, giving it a squeeze. "We can. I'll be right there with you." Derek had changed his clothes at least five times before Stiles managed to get them out of the apartment and over to his house. They'd still arrived early because Derek didn't want to be late, but with all the sitting outside in Derek's car they were doing they'd be lucky to make it on time. "Hey...hey..." Stiles moved his hands to grip Derek's face to steady him and gave him a kiss. "It's going to be okay and if it's not, then we'll leave, okay?" He was eighteen now and if his parents didn't like Derek, Stiles could legally be with him and they couldn’t really say anything about it. He only hoped they would accept Derek because Stiles wasn't giving him up.

Derek drew in a slow breath after Stiles kissed him. "Yeah. Yeah, okay. If it's not good then we'll just - oh my God, your mom's coming out here!" And not just coming out, but walking over to the car. Derek gripped the wheel tight and tried remember how to breathe. He told himself that he would not screech away like a giant fluffy chicken, he absolutely would not.

Stiles did his best not to laugh because Derek was freaking out so bad, but it was just the most adorable thing ever. Who knew that Derek could freak out and be so cute while worrying about meeting his parents. "It's okay... she's not going to bite." Hard, at least. "Just... breathe," Stiles breathed in deeply as an example and then breathed out with Derek. "I'm going to roll down the window now. Okay?" Stiles cracked the window just enough to where he could see a sliver of his mom so he could talk to her, but she wouldn't be able to look in and see Derek. "Hey Mom," he smiled and poked his eyes up to the crack.

"Hello, yourself," his mother said, smiling at him. "Are you two ready to come in so I can meet this very special person or should I start moving breakfast out to the hood of the car?"

Derek cast a panicked look at Stiles. Surely she wouldn't really do that, serve breakfast on the car!

Stiles just chuckled at that, guessing that Derek wanted to protect his car more than he was afraid of breakfast with his parents based on the look he got. "We'll be right in. Just... give us a few more minutes." Somehow he had to get Derek OUT of the car. The only reason Stiles hadn’t gotten out himself was because he didn’t want Derek to drive off without him and bail.

"Five minutes," she said. "Then we're all having breakfast al fresco." She smirked, the expression a mirror image of her son's. "Or maybe I should say, al auto." Turning around, she headed back inside.

"Is she serious?" Derek asked weakly. Because he'd learned that just when he was sure Stiles was joking, he was very serious. And if the apple didn't fall far from the sarcastic tree, then he was potentially very, very screwed.

"Oh yeah, she's serious." She was very serious, but it still had Stiles smiling and shaking his head as he rolled the window back up and looked over at Derek. "So… are we eating out here on the car or are we actually going to get out of the car and go inside?"

Derek swallowed hard. "Inside," he said hoarsely. Derek turned the car off, and pulled the keys out of the ignition, but didn't get out just yet. "Are you SURE they're gonna be okay with this?" Because he was equally sure he was going to get lynched and Stiles would get thrown out and then he would blame him forever for costing him his family. Only he wouldn't be there to get blamed. Because he was going to get lynched.

"It's probably around 50/50," Stiles said as he thought about it and looked at Derek. "But... I think my mom has my back." At least he hoped she did when he explained just how special Derek was and what he meant to him. He failed to give her a name though so his dad wouldn’t put a name with a face before they got to breakfast.

Letting out a slow breath, Derek nodded. "Okay, I think - I think I'm ready. Can you get out first?" When Stiles just looked at him, he handed the keys over to him. "Here. So you know I'm not leaving without you."

Stiles took the keys and pocketed them before going around and waiting for Derek to get out and join him. "Hey... we're gonna be okay," he said softly and leaned in to give him a kiss. He offered him his hand to take and when Derek did he tugged him carefully with him. "I think you're really gonna love my mom." They were cut from the same pattern and if Stiles loved Derek then his mom would too.

"I hope so." Derek threaded his fingers through Stiles', very aware of the eyes he could feel on him from the house. Stiles led him up the walk. At the door, they paused, but Stiles didn't knock, just walked in, dragging Derek along behind. "I can do this," he whispered, trying to convince himself it was true. 

*  
  
 

Anne was hovering at the window, watching the black car anxiously. She watched Stiles get out and circle around, then a tall, dark-haired young man emerged from the driver's side. "Oh my... he's definitely older than Stiles," she called over to Jeff. "And poor thing, his arm's broken."

"How old is he?" Jeff called out from the kitchen where he'd been cooking the rest of the bacon. When he put it on a plate he came over towards the window.

"Older than Stiles," she repeated, although she doubted he was 25. When Jeff joined her, she snatched the piece of bacon out of his hand and scolded, "That's for breakfast, you leave that alone."

"A broken arm?" He poked his head over Anne's shoulder to look out the window and saw - "Aw, crap. Really Stiles?" he sighed.

With Jeff’s exclamation, Anne looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

"That's Derek Hale," he told her and gave a shrug. "I had to escort his ambulance to the hospital a few weeks ago because he was in a motorcycle accident. Kid almost killed himself. Was lucky enough to walk away with that broken arm, some cracked ribs and a concussion." And now that he thought about it, Stiles had lied to him because he was probably there checking up on Derek when he'd run into him in the emergency waiting room.

"A motorcycle accident?!?" Anne looked worried. "I hope Stiles doesn't ride with him. Those things just aren't safe."

"And he's a teacher at the high school," Jeff added.

"At the - ohhhhh my." She covered her mouth with one hand. "I see now why Stiles was so reluctant to bring him to breakfast..." She sighed.

"Yeah, well - he has a clean background check. No priors," he offered. "His records are on the straight and narrow, other than a few intoxication incidents when he was younger, but those resolved on their own." Jeff had chalked those up to being young when he'd looked into Derek's records for the accident. He'd have to double check again later, just to make sure.

"To be a teacher his record would have to be clean," she murmured. "And before you start throwing stones and glowering at the poor boy TOO hard, just remember, dear, YOU met ME when you pulled me over and demanded my phone number to keep from giving me a ticket." With that, she kissed him and went to welcome the boys as they walked into the house. "Hi, Derek, it's a pleasure to meet you. Stiles has told me quite a bit about you."

He blinked at her for a minute, then took her outstretched hand. "Thank you, Mrs. Stilinski. And thank you for allowing me to join you for breakfast. Stiles told me it's a special family tradition, and I appreciate it."

Jeff just looked at his wife and smiled to himself. "Derek," he offered him his hand, giving it a firm shake. "How's that arm doing?"

"It's healing, sir, thank you for asking."

Stiles hugged his mom when she was done greeting Derek and once Derek's hand was free again Stiles laced his fingers back with Derek's. "He gets the cast off in a couple of weeks," Stiles answered for him and gave Derek a smile, squeezing his hand. At least he wasn’t running out the door. Yet.

"Jeff was just telling me about your accident." Anne clucked her tongue and shook her head. "You were very lucky, you know."

Stiles just gave his mom a look when she started to get onto Derek for his motorcycle. He'd already done that and Derek really didn’t need to be reminded about it.

"I know," he assured her. "And I've already promised Stiles - no more motorcycles for me."

"Alright, let's eat. I'm starving," Stiles said with a smile and looked at his parents. "Parents first."

Two and a half hours and three plates of food later, Derek shook the Sheriff's hand, gave Stiles' mom a hug, and followed his partner out of the house. It wasn't until they were safely in the car that he let out a relieved sigh. "Well... I survived." Although when they'd sat down to breakfast and Jeff had asked him if he was looking forward to the summer break or teaching summer school, he hadn't been so sure he wasn't going to have a heart attack on the spot.

"I told you it would be okay," Stiles said and smiled at him, handing the car keys back to Derek now that breakfast was over. "I think they love you as much as I do." At least, he hoped they did. He knew that they'd had their concerns, but after breakfast together Stiles was pretty sure that his parents liked Derek and they'd accepted that they were together.

"I don't know about that, but at least I'm not getting lynched," Derek teased, leaning over to kiss him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I think I am." He put the keys in the ignition and looked over at Stiles. "Did you want to go see Avengers 2 since you didn't get to the other night?"

"Oh, I saw it," he reminded him. "I just didn't actually watch it." He smiled and leaned over to give Derek another kiss, slower this time. "But watching it with you sounds a lot better." He'd originally wanted Derek to go with him. "Maybe we can go grab some dessert somewhere after?" Stiles wanted to celebrate Derek meeting his parents and things going smoothly. Everything was really good right now and Stiles wanted to hold onto it as long as he could.

"NOT ice cream cones," he said firmly. The last time he'd been idiot enough to get Stiles an ice cream cone from the grocery freezer, he'd spent what felt like an eternity in sensual agony watching him eat it with one slow lick of his tongue after another. And he wasn't doing that again, especially not in public.

"Well... then how about we buy some ice cream and take it back home and I'll let you lick it off of me," Stiles said as leaned over to give Derek another kiss, sliding a hand between his thighs to cup at his dick and palm him. "You want me to suck you off right here? Right now?" And Stiles would do it, too. Especially right in front of his house, which made it all that more exciting.

Derek groaned, then glanced back at the house. "Not here." He could just imagine what the Sheriff would say if he caught them. "And that's not a good way to get to see the movie..."

"The windows are tinted," Stiles pointed out, thrusting his tongue into Derek's mouth while giving his dick a squeeze and rubbing him through the denim. "And we can get the ice cream on the way home from the movies." But he wanted this now, as a reward for Derek not running out of his house when he met Stiles' parents and one for himself because Derek had actually met his parents.

"They're gonna wonder why the car's still sitting here," Derek warned, wishing it wasn't so hard to say no to Stiles, especially when Stiles had his hand on Derek’s dick. "And since when do you get off on exhibitionism?" Derek pulled him over for another kiss.

"Maybe I wanna try something new," Stiles smiled, taking his time to lick into Derek's mouth and kiss him slowly. He gave him another squeeze.

"How about we go to the movies and you can blow me there?"

"You're really gonna let me suck you off at the movies?" Stiles was surprised Derek even suggested it.

Derek kissed him, tongue slipping in to twine with his. "Yeah," he breathed as they parted. "At the movies, in my classroom before school starts next year, in the bathroom at dinner..." Anywhere he wanted that WASN'T right in the Sheriff's front yard.

"I'm gonna hold you to all those," Stiles promised him. "And maybe you can fuck me over your desk," he added and smirked. "I'll bring the handcuffs." They hadn't really used any of the more interesting toys that Derek got at Christmas, but Stiles was willing to try them out, especially now that they were really doing this. Derek loved him and he'd met his parents and now they were partners.

"Yeah?" God, just the thought of that was enough to make Derek moan. "You want me to - fuck, Stiles." Derek caught his mouth in another kiss, then nipped his lip. "We gotta stop if I'm gonna get us to the movies."

"Okay... okay. I'll stop," Stiles chuckled softly and completely removed himself from Derek, shifting in his seat so he could get more comfortable, rubbing his own dick through his jeans. "Alright, let's go so I can suck you, 'cause you know how that jacket gets me all worked up when you wear it," Stiles teased and grinned at him.

Derek glanced over at Stiles, then drew in a sharp breath and started the car. "You can't like it nearly as much as I like seeing you in yours," he said softly, although Stiles in his jacket was about more than just lust. Putting the car in gear, he headed for the theater. "Want me to jerk you off after you suck me or are you not gonna be able to hold out that long?"

"I think I can hold out," or at least, Stiles hoped he could. If he didn’t come in his jeans first just from sucking Derek off. "I'll try and hold out as long as I can," he promised and buckled up so they could leave. He smiled then, smoothing his hands over his jacket as he looked down at it. It marked him as Derek's and now he didn’t have to lie about it anymore. He'd be able to tell everyone just who he belonged to and that Derek was his.

*  
  
 

Derek fiddled with his tie, then looked over at Laura. "You're sure I look okay?" He felt like a dork in his dress clothes with the black robe over it. "I don't see why all the teachers have to wear this stupid thing," he grumbled. Or why Stiles couldn't have stayed over at his place last night so they could get ready together. Derek was glad it was finally graduation day - he'd spent the past week seeing not nearly enough of Stiles thanks to the never-ending list of senior events and last minute details.

"Yeah, you look great," she said and pushed his hands away from his tie so he would stop screwing it up and fixed it for him. "Why are you so worried anyway? It's not like it's your graduation. All you have to do is sit there and watch the whole boring thing."

"It's Stiles' graduation," he reminded her. And that made it important to him, too. "You know, you could come too, if you wanted." Although he was secretly a little relieved that she wasn't - he wanted to get on better footing with Stiles' parents before he tried mingling the two families. Especially Laura.

"Yeah, but, you just have to sit there," she shrugged and went back to sit down on the couch, grabbing her bowl of candy and taking a handful. "It's not like you're going to be able to talk to him during graduation. Remember how boring BOTH of yours were?" she groaned at the memory. "Speakers just really don’t know how to keep a crowd."

"It's a special day," he gritted out, glaring at her. "And I want to be there to support him." It was the same argument their mother had used for both his and Laura's graduations, but it wasn't until now that he really understood just how much it meant, both to Stiles and to him that he was there for it. "He's only going to get to do this a few times, and I want him to know I'm here for it."

She crunched down on her M&Ms, shrugging and then nodding at his comment again. "Okay. So, what are you going to do about the whole teacher/student thing?" she asked curiously. Because if they were doing the out thing now then that meant everyone was going to know once he and Stiles were seen together at graduation, especially with his parents.

"He's not my student," he said automatically, then added, "Actually, after this, he's not a student at the high school." And hopefully people wouldn't realize just how long they'd been together.

She checked her watch, eating more of her candy and just looked her brother over. She really hoped that things worked out, because she knew how much Stiles meant to him, but she didn't want him to lose his job either. "If you're gonna stop by his place before the ceremony you should probably go now. Otherwise you're gonna be late," she said pointing at her watch. They had to be there at least an hour before the ceremony to get everyone situated. She remembered that much.

"I know, I know. I'm going." He grabbed his keys and headed for the door, calling over his shoulder, "You need to be gone when I get back!" Because he had plans for after graduation, and none of them included a sister hanging out on his couch.

"Yeah, yeah! I know! Have the place fuck-ready before I leave!" She promised and then wallowed in the couch, turned on the TV and grabbed another handful of M&Ms.

*  
  
 

Stiles sighed and looked at himself in front of his mirror and then over at his mom. "How do I look?" He was wearing black slacks and a white button down tucked into his pants and those shoes that Derek liked. All he had to do was put on his cap and gown, but he would do that at the venue so he wouldn't get wrinkled in the car.

Anne put her hands over her mouth as she stared at him. "You're... oh my God, you're so grown up," she finally said, going over to pull her tall son in for a hug. "When did you get so grown up?"

"Probably somewhere between 15 and now," he joked and hugged her tightly. "If we're talking about when you became so short," he teased.

She smacked his chest lightly. "Hush, you. You're as bad as your father." Giving him another hug, she smiled at him and reached up to lay a hand on his cheek. "We're so proud of you, honey."

"Thanks, mom," he smiled at her and leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek. "For everything." She was a great mom. The greatest. She'd always been there to support him and he knew that he would never have gotten this far without her here.

She smiled and patted his shoulder. "Okay, let's go downstairs for pictures. We need to get them before we have to go."

He nodded and took a deep breath. "Yeah, okay." He pulled out his phone to check the time and to see if Derek had texted him. He hadn't been able to see him all week and he missed him, a lot. Especially since they'd only spent one day together since getting back together. He shoved his phone back into his pocket, grabbed his jacket and slid it on before heading downstairs after his mom.

Anne took photos of Stiles in front of the mantelpiece, with Jeff, then had Jeff take some with her, and when she heard Derek's car pull up outside, she went to look out the window. Derek got out, already in the black teacher's gown, and Anne smiled. "Stiles, go put your cap and gown on - I want one of you and Derek all dressed up."

"He's already wearing it?" Stiles smiled and shook his head, wondering how wrinkled Derek was if he was driving around in his cap and gown. He went to get his from the hall-tree and wrangled it out of the plastic it had been in since he'd taken it to the cleaners to get it steamed. He shrugged the maroon gown on and zipped it up, fixing his white collar over it. He grabbed his cap and placed his tassel, shooting Derek a grin when his mom opened the door. "Hey there gorgeous." God, he'd missed him. Stiles walked over and gave Derek a kiss, right in front of his parents.

Derek smiled as he pulled back, glad Stiles kept the kiss chaste and brief. "Hey. You look - wow, like a graduate." The click of a camera made him look over and Anne took another picture. "You two look so perfect together," she gushed, then glanced over at her husband. "Don't they?"

Jeff just grunted a response and then smiled, brushing a kiss across her temple. "I'm gonna go make sure the car has enough fluids," he told her carefully and excused himself to go outside.

Stiles watched his dad leave and glanced back at his mom before he smiled up at Derek, choosing not to let his dad's disapproval of Derek ruin his day. "Well, I am a graduate," he chuckled. "You look like a teacher." He gave him another kiss before taking his hand and tugged him over to where they'd been taking pictures earlier. "My mom wants pictures." And she said they looked perfect together. He loved his mom so much for that.

Pictures. Well, she wouldn't want pictures if she were planning on having him tossed out of school. Derek put his good arm around Stiles' shoulders and smiled for the camera. There were several more clicks as Anne captured the moment, and he was pretty sure she would've gone on all afternoon if Stiles hadn't reminded her of the time.

"Is it okay if Stiles rides with me to the ceremony?" Derek asked. It was pushing his luck a little to take him there so openly, but this was graduation day, so he wanted it to be special.

Stiles looked up at Derek, then over at his mom, begging her to let Derek take him. She agreed and he let her take a few more pictures before he gave her a hug and kiss before walking out with Derek. He hurried to give his dad a hug outside and told him he'd see him at the ceremony then jogged over to Derek's car. Stiles slid into the passenger seat and sighed. "I can't believe it’s actually graduation day." In a few months he'd be starting college. "You know in, like, two months we'll have known each other for a year?"

Derek followed Stiles over to the car, but didn't get in. Instead, he stood by the passenger side and smiled down at him. "It does seem hard to believe," he agreed, leaning down to kiss him. "And you're in my seat, by the way."

Stiles looked at himself in the passenger seat and then back up to Derek. "What?" he was so confused. "You want ME to drive YOUR car?" Derek never let anyone touch his car. Ever. Stiles was surprised he even got the privilege of sitting in the passenger seat.

Derek straightened and held the keys up, dangling them so Stiles could see them. "I thought you might like to show up at your graduation in style. No speeding," he warned.

Stiles shot him a mock glare. "Don’t dis my Jeep," he chided as he got out and took Derek's keeps, smiling brightly as he leaned in and gave him a deep, wet kiss. "Driving to graduation in my partner's car. That's an announcement," he grinned and kissed him again. Partner. He didn’t think he would ever get enough of that word.

"Not officially until after you've graduated," Derek reminded, kissing him one last time before he got in the passenger seat and pulled the door closed. He watched Stiles round the car, smiling when he ran a hand over the car just like Derek often did. "You can make it another three hours, right?"

"Maybe," Stiles shrugged, but he knew he would so Derek wouldn’t get into any trouble. "But me showing up with you and driving your car is kinda... pretty official. You sure you want me to?" They were still home and he could still go with his parents.

"We’ll drive around to the back lot," Derek replied, looking over at him. "Most of the teachers are there already, so there shouldn't be anyone around to see. And as long as you're not kissing me when we get out, we should be fine."

"But I can kiss you in the car, right?" Stiles asked and started it up, making sure both he and Derek were buckled up before he checked the mirrors twice and then pulled away from the curb.

"Not in the parking lot." Then Derek thought better of it and added, "At least, not until after graduation. Then you can kiss me all you want."

"Okay," Stiles nodded, trying to catalogue that somewhere in his already full brain because right now all he wanted to do was kiss Derek. It felt like forever and a day since they'd had any time together. He reminded himself that in three hours, they'd never have to hide again. Stiles concentrated on driving and not wrecking Derek's car, following his instructions on how to get to the faculty parking lot. Luckily he found a space near the back just in case there was anyone watching. "Alright, this is it." Now he was starting to get nervous.

"You'll do great," Derek told him, looking over at him. "And I know you've probably heard this 'til you're sick of it, but I'm really proud of you."

Stiles just smiled, giving Derek his keys back and closing his hand around Derek's to give it a squeeze. "Thanks." He took a few more moments before he released him and sighed, checking to make sure there was nobody around before he stepped out of the driver’s side, closing the door behind him. He didn’t wait for Derek to get out, just starting off to where he knew he had to go to meet the other students.

Derek forced himself to stay put for five minutes before he got out and walked out to the football field. He found his seat and took his place in the back row of the teachers - only the most senior teachers and administrators got the front row, but that was okay. Now he just had to wait for graduation to be over and pray Stiles didn't let anything slip until it was.

The graduates marched in to the solemn strains of Pomp and Circumstance, all of them looking sober and quite suddenly adult in their caps and gowns. These were the kids he'd taught all year, and Derek was caught off-guard by a strange pang of nostalgia. "It's always like this," Mr. Coombs, the music teacher, whispered when he glanced over at Derek. "And no, you never really get used to it."

As the principal stepped up to the podium to start things up, Derek looked out over the sea of students, and he'd never been happier to be a teacher. He watched the student speakers, both of whom seemed young and incredibly optimistic, and the keynote speaker, a local news anchor who reminded everyone to stop and think about the day. Then it was time for the diplomas to be handed out. The students stood up and filed, row by row, up to the stage to receive the blank rolls that were used until the real diplomas were sent out in the mail next week. Thanks to his arm, he couldn't clap, but he did what he could, tapping his good hand against his leg instead. When it was Stiles' turn, he touched his hand against the present in his pocket and hoped Stiles would like it. And that he'd say yes.

After what felt like six hours instead of two, the class was instructed to stand and move the tassel to the other side of their caps. They were pronounced graduates, and they threw the caps up with a whoop. There was a flood of scarlet and white as all the students went running for the stands, looking for their parents.

Stiles didn’t run off as soon as they were released because he didn’t want to get trampled in the sea of students. Instead he checked to see if the cap in his hand was his, making sure his name was inside and then put it back onto his head before scanning the crowd and waving at his parents when he saw them. Stiles turned then, heading over to where the teachers would be leaving their area so he could find Derek. He wasn't a student anymore. He was a graduate and Derek said he couldn’t kiss him until he was a graduate. He was holding him to that and Stiles wanted his kiss.

Derek got down off the stage. He wanted nothing more than to go around to the front of it and pull Stiles into his arms for a kiss, but something told him he might be better off waiting for Stiles to come find him. And just like he'd thought, it didn't take Stiles five minutes to show up on the other side of the stage. "You graduated," he said quietly, slipping his hand into the slit he'd had Laura cut into his gown. Delving into his pocket, he asked, "You want your present now or later?"

"Well, I want that kiss you said I could have, first," Stiles said and slid up against him, wrapping his arms around him. "And is it a private present?" 'Cause if it was a private present then Stiles wanted to wait until they were alone at the apartment before Derek gave it to him.

Derek gave him his kiss first, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him long, deep, and wet. "It's not private," he assured him softly, giving him another brief kiss before he stepped back long enough to reach into his pocket. Out came a familiar gold key, but this one had two silver keys on the ring as well - one small and one almost the same size as the gold one. "I think you know what this is," he said quietly, holding it up. But when Stiles reached for it, he jerked the keys back into his grasp. "But they come with a condition."

Whatever condition it was Stiles knew he would accept it because he wanted it. He wanted it with every fiber of his being and he kissed Derek again before forcing himself not to reach for the keys again. "What is it?"

"Move in with me." The words came out sounding more like a command than a request, and Derek inwardly winced at that. Hoping he hadn't completely screwed it up, he added, softer, "Please. I want you to be there all the time."

Stiles just gave him a look, smiling bright and happy like Derek was crazy. "You think that I wouldn’t accept that?" he asked and reached for the keys to take them from his hand, pulling him into another deep, tender kiss. "You're stuck with me," he teased, nipping at his lips.

Derek leaned his forehead against Stiles', then kissed him again. "I love you," he said quietly. And it was hard to believe that he'd fought so hard against those words. They felt completely natural now, like he'd been born to say them, but only to Stiles. Derek kissed him and silently promised himself that he wouldn't miss any more chances. Stiles would wake up every morning and go to sleep every night knowing just how much he loved him. And if he ever doubted it, Derek would be sure to remind him again and again until all doubts were gone. "Think your parents would mind if we took a rain check on dinner? I was kind of thinking we could spend the night at home."

If they weren't, they would have to be and maybe they could just have breakfast, but this time over at the apartment instead. "I think they'll be okay." Stiles kissed him, slow and sweet as he poured himself into it, not caring who saw them now because they didn't have to hide anymore. "I love you." And he did. More than he ever thought he could love anyone. To think, it had all started at the only gay club in town, looking for someone to take his virginity. He'd gotten lucky then and he was lucky now to have Derek in his life. "Let's go home."

**End.**


End file.
